SMSTSS 3: The Delightful Hulkusagi!
by ocramed
Summary: Made into a Gammazon by a future, and evil, version of the Hulk, Sailor Moon returns home to battle super-powered menaces as the radiated Soldier of Love and Justice! An x-over with Ranma Half, Marvel & DC Comics and Star Trek. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is side story set in the "Sailor Moon ST" and "Ranma Trek" universe.**

**Author's Note: Do to the ramifications of the movie "Star Trek", a new timeline has been formed…or has it? All I can say is that whatever happened after the Romulan ship, the Nerada, attacked Vulcan turned Usagi into a much edgier "magical girl"…much ot Ranma's consternation. Also, because Marvel Comics just announced the arrival of a new "Red She-Hulk" (I'm not kidding; do a "Google" search), I felt the need to have fun with the Gammazon/Hulk concept. I don't know how long this story will be, since this is a pure "crack" fan-fiction piece. As always, C&C are welcome.**

* * *

**Part 1: "Not So Secret Origins"**

* * *

Years ago…

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP-!

SMASH!

Wrrrrrrr…

Hulkusagi woke up from her slumber, after smashing her alarm clock.

"Hulkusagi feels GREAT," Hulkusagi said, as she yawned. As she opened her eyes, while scratching her belly, Hulkusagi realized two things.

One, she was presently "Hulkusagi".

And, two, her weight broke her bed…again.

"Awww!" Hulkusagi said, "Not again…"

As much as she liked being big and beautiful, bold and fresh, Hulkusagi had to remember that any type of excitement, whether awake or not, can trigger her transformation. And the romantic dream she had of herself and her beloved Ranma must have been enough to trigger the change.

Scratch, scratch, scratch-!

Hulkusagi's ears perked up.

"Yes?"

"Usagi, it's me, Luna," said a voice from outside Hulkusagi's room.

"It's 'Hulkusagi'!"

"Fine. Please, 'Hulkusagi', let me in."

"Oh, okay," Hulkusagi said, as she gets up from her bed.

Creeeeeeeeeeeeek-!

"And change back," Luna said. "Your parents just got up."

"Awwww," Hulkusagi replied, as she initiated the change…

WOOOBLE!

Usagi said, as she gathered her outstretched, torn gown around her. She didn't mind being in her Gammazon form. In fact, she likes it for the freedom it gives her, but the expense of replacing her clothes can be a bit much at times…even if she can afford the expense.

CHUNK!

Usagi opens the door to her bedroom, while holding onto her clothes, as Luna the Guardian Cat enters.

"Morning, Usagi," Luna said, as she enters the room. She then notices Usagi's broken bed.

"Now THIS is the reason why I sleep in the spare room," Luna said. She then turns towards Usagi.

"You have to cure yourself of this…condition of yours," Luna said.

"Why should I?" Usagi said, as she removed her clothes. "I LIKE being Hulkusagi."

"You…LIKE being a monster?"

"Oh, how racist of you. Just because a person is big, green and possess inhuman strength, they HAVE to be a 'monster'. How about 'intent'? And by the way, people back in the day AND now would see YOU as a monster. Why? Because you can TALK, and shape-shift into a humanoid."

"Usagi, don't turn this around on ME. Just look at your bed."

"Feh," Usagi said, as she snapped her fingers.

FLASH!

Usagi's bed is now restored.

"Magic," Usagi said. "So, THERE. Nyah!"

"Ever since you returned from…wherever, you have been even MORE obnoxious than usual," Luna said.

"Just because I am more assertive these days, that does not make more obnoxious."

Pause.

"And besides, I had to learn to be assertive over the years, especially after I becoming…'The Hulkusagi'…"

FLASHBACK!

103 PA: Rifts Earth (Splynn, Atlantis).

Ever since the fall of humanity, start of the Seventh Age, the world that was once called "Earth" has become a savage mosaic filled with mysticism, legends and super-science.

"Eh," Usagi said, as she slowly opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was she and her riding party being ambushed in what used to be known as El Paso, Texas…a territory within the North American continent…

"Where the heck am I…?"

Usagi then noticed that she was strapped in on some sort of gurney that was in the shape of an "X". Tubes were running into her veins.

"What the heck-?"

"Ah, you are awake, Princess," said a voice.

Usagi turns to see a gray haired, bearded behemoth that possessed green skin. The "man" was over eight-feet tall, and was packed with huge muscles.

"You…I know you," Usagi said.

"Ah, my reputation has proceeded me," the man said.

"Were you on some commercial selling frozen vegetables or something?"

"I'm NOT the Jolly-Green Giant, Princess," the man said. "I am the Maestro, ally to the Splugorth whom you had served once."

The Splugorth were a space faring, sentient race of giant octopi that routinely enslaves other species, especially humans. Usagi, in the role of Sailor Moon, had been kidnapped from her home dimension, and deposited onto an alternate Earth dominated by chaos. Seeing Usagi's potential, the Splugorth groomed her to be their "warrior princess", which also allowed her to learn and assortment of magical disciplines. After all, the enemy can either be alien or demon. So, it was good to be familiar with the enemy's arsenal, even if the arsenal was rooted in "spell casting". Eventually, after playing the role of the "Splugorth Princess"—a role Usagi has played successfully—she, with the help of her beloved, earned her freedom in a showdown in a Spugorth-controlled arena. Unfortunately, it appears that Usagi had attracted a secret admirer…

"Yes, ONCE," Usagi said. "I won my freedom, you know."

"Yes, I know," said Maestro. "And that is what attracted me to YOU, my dear."

"Um, huh?"

"I am seeking a strong mate, and I have decided to remake YOU into my image…"

The Maestro activates a lever, causing a circular field to enclose around Usagi.

"What?" Usagi cried out, as she begins to struggle out of her bonds.

"I have synthesized my blood into a special serum," the Maestro said. "You will receive the benefit of my strength and power. And, after you go through the appropriate conditioning, you will see the world as I see it. YOU…shall be the embodiment of femininity…as how I would see you."

The Maestro pauses for dramatic effect.

"You, Moon Princess, shall be…THE HULKUSAGI! BWAH-HAHAHAHA-HA!"

And with that, the Maestro activates his transmogrify device.

ZAAARRRRRKKKKK-!

"No!" Usagi said, as the serum is pumped into her system, as she was exposed to Gamma radiation. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, until she notices a green hue spread over her skin as her veins popped.

"Ah!" Usagi cried. "I'm spoiling-!"

And then, the physical changes begin to occur, starting with increase musculature. And then-

FWOOMP!

Her feminine "assets" expands like balloons.

"Oh, dear," Usagi said, as the changes continued to occur, as the rest of her body expand and grow to "catch-up" with her "assets".

SCRUNCH!

Just as the serum works on Usagi's body, it also begins to work on her mind. Her inner thoughts begin to bubble to the surface, as the transformation begins to become a pleasurable experience.

"Oh, yes...YES!" Usagi said, as her overall intellect and self-control takes a back seat to pure emotions. "Hulkusagi…likes!"

The Maestro smiled. By planting the name into Usagi's head, her mind and body would adapt to it. Over the years, he has learned that the power of suggestion could manipulate the template of the person's Gamma-powered form during the initial transformation process. Eventually, that person will be able to control that process, but the Maestro hoped that he could make sure that, in the end, Usagi would become a female version of himself, in both mind and body, permanently…

And then, the process was over.

"Hulkusagi," the Maestro said, as he shuts down the machine. "How do you feel?"

Hulkusagi turns towards Maestro.

"Hulkusagi feels SOOOOO good," Hulkusagi said with a mischievous grin. "Hulkusagi wants to play-play with Maestro."

"All in due time, my dear," the Maestro said. "You will need to rest before you are ready for the final phase of your transformation."

"Good!" Hulkusagi said. "Hulkusagi hates puny Usagi! She don't know how to have fun-fun like Hulkusagi can!"

"We shall see. Until then, rest."

And with that, the Maestro leaves the medilab.

Hulkusagi sighs, anticipating the moment when she can mate with the Maestro…

END FLASHBACK!

"That is awful," Luna said, as she was taken aback.

"Well, it would have ended there, had the final phase of my 'treatments' not been interrupted," Usagi said with a sigh. "Otherwise, I would have been locked into that form, and be married to the Maestro, unaware of my own self-identity."

"But, if you were forced to change, why didn't you cure yourself?"

"Unfortunately, there comes a point when the process is irreversible," Usagi said. "But, by embracing my green side, I learned to be in control of my 'Gammazon' body. But for some strange reason, I have yet to master my ability to speak properly, even when as cognitive as I am now. I think it's because of the Maestro's manipulation of my initial transformation that is the root of this…problem."

Pause.

"But, I've gotten used to it."

"Has this…Gammazon form of yours cause you any difficulty?" Luna asked, as she hopped onto Usagi's bed.

"Sometimes," Usagi said, as she stretched her limbs. "You know that I've traveled through different timelines, right?"

"Yes, the reason why you disappeared for a week with HIM," Luna said.

"Luna, don't blame my husband for what has happened. Both he and I were caught up in the same nonsense unaware."

"You shouldn't even be married to THAT man. You're supposed to be with Prince Endymion."

"In other words, be celibate."

"Yes. You have an obligation to ensure the creation of Crystal Tokyo, and part of that process is ensuring the birth of your future daughter Chibiusa."

"I'll be with Mamoru to have Chibiusa if I must, but my heart belongs to Ranma Saotome, who, I might add, is just as worthy to be my husband as Mamoru once was."

Pause.

"Luna, I traveled the Universe and beyond searching for a way home for thousands—that's PLURAL—of years. In the beginning, I was faithful to Mamoru, and to what we shared. But, when I was approaching my thirtieth birthday, I realized that I had to live in the present. I wanted to have a normal relationship, and maybe start a family too. And I wanted to experience life to the fullest, both as a person, and as a woman. And it is insulting that you, after everything you experienced during the Princess Kaguya affair."

"That…is different," Luna said. "I did what I did in order to help a friend. And afterwards, I returned to Artemis."

"Luna, stop kidding yourself," Usagi said. "If you and Dr. Kakeru Ozora were the last sentient beings in the Universe, you and he would have eventually gotten together. Why? Because you are like any other being who wants to LIVE and grow in this reality of ours."

"…"

"And you know what? It's okay. In my travels, I've seen beings that would wrap the Universe in a straight jacket, where emotion is nothing more than a nuisance or liability. And it is because of that, I've come to an understanding where Crystal Tokyo is concerned."

"And that is…"

"I will honor my obligations to our people and to my mother, Queen Serenity, but I will do so on MY terms."

Pause.

"And embracing my Gammazon form is symbolic of that. Being 'Hulkusagi' has given me the freedom to be nature incarnate. When I become her, I am raw emotion given form, and it is a necessary release of all the stress and tension that isn't normally possible for someone like me…a Lord of Order."

FWOOMP!

"And that is why Hulkusagi likes being Hulkusagi," Hulkusagi grinned, as she poised. "And Hulkusagi looks sexy, too!"

Luna sighs, knowing that her life as an advisor to the Moon Princess has just gotten more difficult…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: It's 'Hulkusagi v. The Abominatrix', just as the Gamma-powered soldier of love and justice reunites with the Sailor Scouts! Be there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 2: "Hulkusagi versus the Abominatrix!" (I)**

* * *

Meanwhile, across town…

POW!

Ranma Saotome lands at the edge of the Koi Pond, located in the back of the Tendo Compound, just as Ranma's father, Genma, lands into the pond. Ranma purposely knocked his father into the pond, knowing contact with cold water would activate Genma's shape-shifting curse…

SPLASH!

Ranma turns around to face a wet pand.

"Pops, I'm telling ya, you can't beat me," Ranma said, as he folds his arms.

Genma the Panda glowers at his son, and raised a hand-written sign.

YOU CHEATED!

"No, I haven't," Ranma said with a smirk. "You're just mad that I've gotten better. So, HA-!"

KLONK!

"Hey!" Ranma yells, as he turns towards the second floor. "What the heck was that for, ya tomboy?"

"You're making too much racket, jerk!" Akane yells.

"Well, guess what? It's time to get ready for school!"

"Grrrr! You'll pay for that!"

SLAM!

"Really, Ranma-baby," Nabiki (Akane's older sister) said, as she leans out the window of her bedroom. "You should treat your fiancée better than THAT."

"And you should mind ya own business, Nabiki," Ranma said. "And don't think I haven't been pay attention to your attempts to snoop around my stuff."

"Humph," Nabiki said, as she closes her bedroom window.

"Ranma, you really should be nicer to Akane and Nabiki," Kasumi (the oldest of Tendo sisters) said, as she brought out a basket of wet clothes.

"I'm sorry about that, Kasumi, but I think I deserve SOME respect," Ranma said, as he pulls out of a hot kettle from pocket space, before tossing it onto Genma the Panda's heads, as the cursed man steps out of the pond.

SPLASH!

KLONK!

"Ow!" Genma yells.

"Too slow, Pops?"

"RANMA!" Soun yells, as he runs out of the house.

"Good morning, Mr. Tendo," Ranma said.

"How dare you be mean to my Akane?" Soun said, as he utilizes the "Demon's Head Technique" to scare Ranma.

Ranma replied by poking his finger at the illusion.

POP!

"Wha-?" Soun said in surprise.

"I simply responded how Akane responded to ME," Ranma said, as he takes out his book bag and lunch box. "Anyway, I got to go."

"Where are you going?" Akane yells, as she runs out of the house, partially dressed.

"To visit someone before school," Ranma said, as he leaps out of the yard. "I'll see you in a bit."

"RANMA!"

"Boy, come back here!" Genma yells.

"Interesting how Ranma seems so…different, from what he was a week ago," Nabiki said, as she steps outside.

"I wonder who this…someone is?" Kasumi wondered aloud, as she continues to hang the wet clothes on the clothesline.

"A bit he was hanging out with one of his bimbo friends, like Ukyo or Shampoo," Akane said.

"What about Kodachi?" Nabiki said, thinking of ways to get more information out of Ranma.

"Please, even I know that Kodachi is too scary for Ranma to like," Akane said, as she turns around to re-enter her home. "But as soon as I see that jerk, he's going to have a lot of explaining to do!"

Meanwhile…

"What's this?" Kenji Tsukino said, as he lowers his morning paper.

"This is what Usagi calls an American-style breakfast," Ikuko said, as she sits down with her family. "This is bacon, eggs, grits and toast."

Kenji wondered why his daughter was suddenly interested in American culture. In fact, his daughter, after being found in Okinawa with some boy, was acting very strange. He wondered if this boy, Ranma Saotome, had corrupted her.

"This is pretty good," said Shingo, Usagi's younger brother, as he ate his meal. "Thankfully, Dumpling-head didn't make this."

"Actually, Usagi did cook this meal."

Everyone at the table, including Luna (who sat nearby on the sofa in the living room), was shocked at the fact that not only Usagi cooked the food, but cooked it well.

"Seriously, Mom?" Shingo said, as he began picking at his food for any mistakes.

"Really. I surprised that she knew how to cook."

"Perhaps it is because of her friend, Makoto?" Kenji offered. "She knows how to cook…"

"Well, I'm off," Usagi said, as she exits the kitchen with her book bag and lunch box.

"Usagi, you should have breakfast," Kenji said.

"I already ate while cooking," Usagi said, as she hugged her father.

"Figures," Shingo said.

"Oh, you scamp," replied Usagi, as she ruffled Shingo's hair.

"Hey!" Shingo replied in annoyance.

"Well, good luck on your test today," Ikuko said.

"I will, Mother," said Usagi, as she kissed Ikuko on her right cheek. "Bye-!"

And with that, Usagi runs out of the house.

"It's nice to see Usagi so mature," Ikuko said.

"Yeah, well, I hope it's not in the way I think she is," Kenji grumbled.

Shingo looks at his parents, and then looks through the window towards Usagi, who was greeted by a familiar boy…

"Dad!" Shingo said. "I think that boy you were yelling about is outside."

"What?"

Kenji turns to the window.

"I KNEW it! Usagi has a boy in her life."

"Kenji, calm down," Ikuko said. "Remember, Ranma rescued Usagi from the kidnappers, when he happened upon them during his…training journey. So maybe she's just being nice to him."

"Well, it is very convenient that the police could never track down those 'kidnappers'," Shenji said. "But sooner or later, I'm going to get to the bottom of this so-called 'mystery'!"

Meanwhile, Ranma, the boy in question, begin to walk down the street towards Juuban Municipal High School with Usagi. For a long time, the two say nothing…

Suddenly, Usagi turns towards Ranma.

"Race you to the tower," Usagi said, before taking off at a high rate of speed.

ZOOM!

"Hey, no cheating!" Ranma yells, as he goes after the Dumpling-headed girl.

As Usagi runs, her speed increases. From this, she could deduced that her heart rate and excitement levels was increasing, and that means that Usagi was on the verge of changing forms automatically…

'No,' Usagi thought, as her eyes glowed green. 'Remember what Ranma has taught you about staying in control…'

Using just enough of her gamma-powered physiology, Usagi was able to run fast. Over the years, Ranma and others have helped channel her energy levels. Had she been in her Sailor Moon guise, she would not have to worry about changing into her Gammazon form, since the energy would have been derived from Sailor Scout powers, rather than from her gamma-radiated cells. Even when using other forms of biologically based energy, the energy that is accumulated does so within these cells. In effect, all energy that Usagi absorbs, is absorbed by these mutant cells. When "triggered", usually by stress, these cells latch onto her other cells as a means of releasing the energy built up within them. Her normal cells temporarily mutate, and thus the change occurs. When the mutant cells are exhausted, they disengage from the normal cells, allowing her body to "relax", and be restored by a normal metabolic chemical reaction. Thus, it is not uncommon for some Gamma-powered individuals to look like they have "stretch marks" all over their bodies. Luckily, Usagi is not one of them…

As soon as Usagi reaches to a set of cars, she pushes off the ground with her feet, and hops on to a nearby car. Without breaking her stride, she then hops unto a delivery truck, and then unto a nearby building, and then-

SPRUNG!

Flying through the air, with her book bag and lunch box in tow, Usagi lands on the top observation deck of Tokyo Tower.

THWAMP!

Usagi breathes deeply, as her eyes continued to glow green.

'I think this was a big mistake,' Usagi said, as she willed the green to dissipate from her system. 'I shouldn't have raced Ranma-'

"BOO!" Ranma said, as he whispered in Usagi's ear.

"GAH!" Usagi said, as she jumped. Unfortunately, she lost all control over the transformation process, and-

FWOOOMP!

"Stupid Ranma!" Hulkusagi said, as she shook her husband by the scruff of his shirt. "Scaring Hulkusagi like that!"

"Okay, okay!" Ranma said, trying not to laugh. "I give!"

"Humph!" Hulkusagi said, as she dropped Ranma. "Now, what am Hulkusagi do about THIS?"

Hulkusagi was wearing practically nothing, as what's was her school clothes were nothing more than rags.

"Well, you can always say that you had a growth spurt."

"Ha, ha," Hulkusagi said. "Stupid Ranma…"

"Look, I'm sorry for my joke, and I know that you work hard to learn to control this side of your personality," Ranma said. "Which, is why I wanted you to get you this…"

From pocket space, Ranma pulls out a gift pocket.

"Oh?" Hulkusagi said, as she takes the box.

"Compliments from me and an old friend."

"…"

"Open it."

Shrugging, Hulkusagi opens the box…

"School clothes?" Hulkusagi said.

"Yes, and undergarments. They have been treated with a compound of 'unstable molecules'. That way, your clothes will adjust whenever change. Our friend is working on a spray version, so that all your other clothes can get the same treatment."

"Awww," Hulkusagi said. "How wonderful…"

SCRUNCH!

"Hulkusagi love-love Ranma!" Hulkusagi said, as she hugged and squeezed her husband.

"Ack!" Ranma yelped. "Not to tight…"

"Oh, Hulkusagi sorry," Hulkusagis said, as she lets Ranma down.

"Thanks. You better get change, otherwise, you'll be late for school."

"Oh, okay," Hulkusagi said, as she looks around. "Oh, I know!"

Suddenly, Hulkusagi grabs Ranma and the box, and leaps over to the side of the tower.

"Hey-!" Ranma yelled.

"Relax, this is fun!" Hulkusagi said, as she reverts to normal, spins around, discarding her old clothes while putting on her new clothes, and-

FWAP!

At the last minute, Ranma had grabbed his wife, tucked, rolled, sprung off the side the base of Tokyo Tower and hopped back to the ground.

"My hero," Usagi said, as she hugged Ranma.

"Was that really necessary?" Ranma said.

"After what you did, yeah, it was. But this was fun, you know."

Ranma shake his head.

"Girl, you're going to be the death of me."

"Or, the reason you want to live," Usagi said, as she kissed her husband. "But enough cuddling. We're going to be late for school."

"Right," Ranma said, as he helps Usagi to her feet. "Same time as always?"

"Sure, as long as we don't do too much excitement."

"You're the one who wanted to race, you know!"

"Well…you could have stopped me. After all, you're suppose to be the man in this relationship of our…at least HALF the time."

"Whatever," Ranma said, as he turns away. "I'll see YOU later…"

"Buh-bye," Usagi said with a smile, as she hops and skips to school.

Ten minutes later, a pair of government agents appears on the scene.

"We should find evidence of the target," said Agent Ichi, as he and Agent Ni scoured the base of Tokyo Towers.

"Agent Ichi!" said Agent Ni. "I found something intact."

"What is it," Agent Ichi said, as he walks over to Agent Ni.

Using a pen, Agent Ni holds up Usagi's…torn underwear.

"Is…THAT all you found?" Agent Ichi, as he raise an eyebrow.

"Er, so far."

Agent Ichi grimaced a bit, as he brings out his Geiger counter to scan the garment. At the same time, a few pedestrians see this, which did not go unnoticed.

"Mommy, what are they doing?" said a school child, as his mother was escorting him to pre-school.

"Don't look, Hiro," the mother said. "Unfortunately, there are sick people living in our beautiful city…"

"The Geiger counter reads 'hot'," Agent Ichi said. "I detect feint traces of gamma radiation. Luckily, they are within safety limits."

"Then it is confirmed then," Agent Ni said. "There is a Gamma-spawn roaming our city."

"Indeed. As you know, our government has strict controls on anything that is radioactive, particularly nuclear. If there is a radioactive creature roaming the city, then it is time to unleash our counter-measures."

"And if we catch this creature?"

"Then, we shall do what we can to either contain it, or eliminate it-!"

"Um, are you done with those?" said a pimply teenaged boy.

Agent Ichi shakes his head in disgust. To think that there is a market for such things…

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 3: "Hulkusagi versus the Abominatrix!" (II)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

_Personal Log, Earthdate: 200708.05. Well, it will be difficult to avoid the habit of using the more efficient "stardate" calendar method than the Gregorian calendar method, since stardates take into account celestial phenomenon. But, I digress. Anyway, with the first week of the second term almost done, I was hoping to lessen the usual scrutiny that my "disappearance" has caused during the summer break. But I guess that because my so-called "kidnapping" happened so close to the start of the new term, there is bound to be commotion about what happened to me. Even when I try to assure people that I have not been harmed, my display of assertiveness has given certain people pause. Plus, it doesn't help the situation with Gurio Umino trying to start rumors about what DID happen to me. So far, I heard rumors of me being groomed for the 'white slavery' market for the Triad gangs or something. The funny thing is that while it was true that the Triads were a part of my kidnapping scheme, Ranma and I were the ones who hired some of the members to stage the kidnapping, using my connection to ancient White Lotus Master "Pai Mei", one of the founders of the White Lotus Society—the precursors to the modern Triads—to convince them of the scheme. After all, I didn't want to get into trouble with my parents…_

_Nevertheless, I hope that the novelty of my return will soon wear itself out._

"…And wrapping up this morning's business, I would like to say that I am PERSONALLY glad to have Usagi back from those dreadful kidnappers," Miss Sakurada Haruna said happily.

"Well, it's good to be back," Usagi said with a smile.

"Glad to hear that-"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The class turns to see the assistant dean of students standing next to a foreign blond girl.

"Hello?" Miss Haruna asked.

"My apologies for interrupting your class, but you have a new foreign exchange student," said the assistant dean. "And she can speak Japanese fluently, so there is no need for the usual orientation."

"Oh, okay," Miss Haruna said with a smile. She then turns towards the girl.

"Good morning," Miss Haruna said with a slight bow.

"Good morning," the girl replied likewise.

Miss Haruna turns towards the class.

"What do you say, class?"

"GOOD MORNING!" the class said.

Usagi frowns, as something in the back of her head was bugging the heck out of her, where this new girl was concerned…

"Good morning," the girl said.

Miss Haruna turns towards the assistant dean.

"We'll take if from here, Mister Hirohito," Miss Haruna said.

"Thank you," the assistant dean says. He then turns towards the girl.

"Come on in, and introduce yourself," Miss Haruna said.

"Thank you," the girl said, as she stands in front of the class. She clears her throat before speaking.

"Well, my name is 'Florence Sharples', but you can call me 'Flo'," Flo said. "I am from Los Angeles, California. I like soap operas, and I like shopping. Oh, and my favorite color is GREEN."

Flo says this while looking at Usagi.

'I KNEW it!' Usagi thought, as her inner rage flared, but not enough to trigger "The Change". 'It looks like I'll have to deal with-'

"Please have a seat by Usagi, right over there," Miss Haruna said, as she points behind Usagi.

"Thank you, Miss Haruna," Flo said, as goes down the row of desk. As she passes Usagi, her eyes glowed light green, while Usagi's eyes glowed light green as well. This was a side effect of all Gamma-powered beings, as a way of sensing the presence of another. In fact, a person can immediately 'Hulk-out', even unaware, if the presence of a power Gamma-powered energy signature is strong enough…

Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed.

"Ami-?" Minako asked, as she leans over to Ami.

"I'm on it," Ami said, as she slyly takes out her Mercury Computer, to do a passive sensor reading on both Usagi and the new girl…

"Do you think whatever happened to Usagi has something to do with the new girl?" Makoto whispered.

"I'm not sure, but I hope not," Minako said, as she continued to stare at Usagi and the new girl.

"Well, if nothing else, we can get on with today's lessons," Miss Haruna said. "And remember, we have a test today after lunch…"

During the lunch break, Usagi goes up to her friends.

"So, you guys want to hang out at the Starlight Arcade, or something?" Usagi asked.

Ami, Minako and Makoto turn to look at each other, and then back at Usagi.

"Um, I have to attend the after school program today," Ami said.

"I have acting lessons today," Minako said, as she looks away.

"Um, cooking lessons?" Makoto replied.

"Oh, I see where this is going," Usagi said.

"No, it's just that-" Ami begin to say.

"No, I get it. Have fun doing whatever."

And with that, Usagi turns around and leaves the group.

"Oh, I wish we weren't too mean to Usagi," Minako said.

"We're only doing this to help her," Makoto said. "She'll be okay, I'm sure of it."

"Maybe not," Ami said, as she read her readings.

"What do you mean?" Minako asked.

"I'm reading high levels of radiation in Usagi's system," Ami said.

"Oh, no! She's going to be picking up radio signals and stuff!"

"No, Minako," Makoto said. "I don't think that what Ami means."

Makoto turns towards Ami.

"What DO you mean?"

"The universe is filled with all kinds of energy," Ami began to say. "The basic structure that scientists recognize is 'electromagnetic radiation', which is divided into several components, like radio waves, infrared light, visible light, ultraviolet light, X-rays and so forth. However, various combinations can create specific types of energy patterns, like cosmic rays, micro-waves and gamma-waves."

"So how does our powers work?" Makoto asked.

"Our powers bypass all that, by tapping directly into the energy that makes the Universe possible. In fact, I theorize that the energy that we use is the same one, called Quintessence or the fabled Fifth Element, that was present at the moment of the Big Bang."

"'Big Bang'," Minako said as she giggles.

"Anyway, our powers is based upon the idea of drawing upon this pure, energy field, while our 'starseeds' allows us to manipulate this energy for different effects."

"Wow…"

"Okay, so how's all what you just said relates to Usagi?" Makoto said.

"Usagi, as the Moon Princess, mainlines this energy field, which is why she is as powerful as Sailor Saturn. But that's not what worries me. What does worry me is the fact that there is a second-level of power that exist in her normal guise."

"Come again?" Minako asked.

"Without using our Sailor Senshi powers, we only have an intuitive grasp of our 'element'…though some of us tap into our respective powers for minor effects."

"Like Hotaru can with her healing powers, or Rei's fire reading," Makoto replied.

"Exactly," Ami replied. "Anyway, from previous scans, Usagi has only displayed intuition and empathy, as she taps into this pure energy field. However, these new readings…are off the chart. Also, she is accessing different energy fields all at once…as just herself. I'm even detecting solar radiation in her cells. But, the biggest energy component is gamma radiation."

"Gamma radiation…why does that name sound familiar?"

"Well, Usagi possess high levels of gamma radiation, centering around her lymphatic system."

"Huh?" Minako said.

"It's what regulates fat, the digestive system and other key systems in our body, like hormones."

"Hah."

"So what does this all means, Ami?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know," Ami replied. "With the such high levels of radiation in her system, it could mean that Usagi…might get cancer."

"Oh, no!" Minako said. "She's going to loose her hair!"

"Actually, although she has the levels of radiation that would induce cancer, Usagi is quite…fine."

"Really?"

"Really. In fact, she's perfectly healthy."

"You know, guys, I think we should change out plans and hang out with Usagi," Makoto said. "Just because Usagi mysteriously disappeared for a week, that doesn't mean that that we should view her with such suspicion."

"Right!" Minako said with cheer. "Now I get a chance to play that new game at the arcade."

Ami and Makoto give Minako a quizzical look.

"Or not…"

"Yes, we should hang out with Usagi then," Ami said. "That way, I can take on additional."

"Then it is settled," Makoto said. "Some how, we'll find out what going on with Usagi, and help her."

"Right!" Minako and Ami said together.

Meanwhile, Usagi was sulking in the far courtyard, feeling rejected of sorts.

"Whom am I kidding?" Usagi said. "They thought I was weird even before what happened to me…happened. Now…I don't know WHAT to think."

"And that is your problem, 'Bunny'," said Flo, as she turns to corner of one of the school buildings in the area. "You DON'T think."

"Flo," Usagi said as she growled. "I'm surprised to see your hideous face."

"Oh, I'm not hideous anymore, dummy," Flo said, as she pulled out a compact mirror to primp a bit. "Thank Madam MODAK for 'curing' me. She even threw in a much more youthful appearance."

"So I see," Usagi said. "What are you going to do next? Go after teenage boys?"

"Maybe," Flo said, as she puts away her compact.

"WHY are you here?"

"Oh, ."

"Come again?"

"You know how it is with our kind. When we reveal our true selves, we are like gods."

"Then YOU must be a demon. HA!"

"Laugh all you want Bunny. I aim to pay you back for our last encounter."

"Then why not go after me now?"

"Because I don't want to have my identity exposed."

"Hurm."

"But outside of class…we can rumble."

"Fine. After school then."

"Fine."

BRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNG!

"Ah, lunch is over," Flo said, as he walks away. "Later, Bunny."

As Flo leaves Usagi behind, the Moon Princess growls while her eyes glowed green. In anger, she punches the wall.

BAM!

Shaking off the dust from her hands, Usagi went to the main school building, not knowing that she was being watched.

Meanwhile, in a governmental installation…

"So, this is all that you have?" said Assistant Director Reiko, the head of the secret Third Intelligence Department within Japan's "Public Safety Intelligence Agency", as she examines the report on Agent Ichi and Agent Ni's findings.

"It is, ma'am," Agent Ichi replied. "The garments did indeed have traces of concentrated dosage of gamma radiation."

Reiko sighed, as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. It was bad enough that she had to fight her way to gain respect and status in her male-dominated profession. But just when she was on the verge of solidifying her position, with the latest evidence of the possible presence of a Gamma-powered being, the only thing she has to show to the chief are torn, female undergarments…

"I can't present this report for review, at least not like this," Reiko said. "I need something less…ecchi, before I can convince the chief to expand our budget."

"The tech boys were able to narrow the energy signature of the Gamma radiation," Ni said. "Whoever owned these undergarments, we'll be able to track them down."

"With what?"

"With a specially modified spectrometer," Ichi said, as he gave another file to the director. "We'll track down whoever owns those…panties."

Reiko sighs. She REALLY hoped to have something tangible to submit to her superiors. Otherwise, she'll end up at some desk pushing papers.

Reiko then picks up a silhouette of some hulking, yet feminine, green-skinned creature, which was stomping through the woods like the American legend known as "Big Foot".

"What ARE you?" Reiko asked, as she continued to stare at the picture...

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 4: "Hulkusagi versus the Abominatrix!" (III)**

* * *

After class, Usagi found herself walking home. She was still sore for both feeling rejected and for having an enemy on the premises.

'Screw that!' Usagi thought, as she balled up her fist. 'I'll just run away to live off the land like it a denizen of the pre-historic era. I'll show THEM.'

Just as Usagi was about to initiate "The Change", Ami, Minako and Makoto come running up to their friend.

"Usagi, wait up!" Makoto yelled.

Usagi stops herself, and turns around.

"What do YOU want?" Usagi said coldly. "Don't you guys have something to do?"

"Usagi!" Minako cried, as she wept, while hugging her friend. "I'm so sorry-!"

"Huh?"

"What Minako is trying to say, is that we shouldn't have dismissed you like that," Ami replied. "We've been hanging out with you all week, and wanted to take a break and stuff."

"Oh," Usagi said. "I thought you…well, was just tired of me and all."

"We never get tired of you, Usagi," Makoto said. "We can get annoyed at your antics at times, but still…"

"Point taken. So, you guys still want to go to the Starlight Arcade? My treat."

"Whoa," Minako said, as she felt Usagi's forehead. "You really must be sick to be willing to treat us."

"Huh?" Usagi said with a confused look.

"Never mind that," Ami said. "But that is nice of you to treat us to video games."

"Ah, it's okay," said Usagi. "But, please, if there has been anything that I have done to annoy you guys, can you at least let me know? I…I want us to be friends for life."

Usagi throws up fake gang signs up with her hands.

"MAGICAL GIRLS ALL THE WAY, BABY!"

Ami, Minako and Makoto stood there speechless.

"…"

"Well, let's go play games-"

"Usako!" yelled a familiar voice.

Everyone turns around to see…

"Mamoru?" Usagi replied. She had been avoiding seeing her old beloved, due to the complications of her present marital status…

"Hi," Minako said pleasantly.

"Hello," Mamoru said, as he walked up to the girls. "Usagi, we need to talk."

"Can we talk later?" Usagi said, as she motions towards the girls standing near her. "We were just about to go play some games-"

"Now, please."

"We'll meet you at the arcade, Usagi," Makoto said.

"Okay," Usagi said. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright," Minako said. She then sees Mamoru.

"Take care…"

After the girls leave, Usagi turns her full attention towards Mamoru.

"Okay, so what's up?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Mamoru asked.

"Mamoru," Usagi replied, as she looks away. "It's a bit complicated."

"Wait, you haven't been touched inappropriately, have you?" Mamoru said.

"Well, no. Look, this is a very heavy topic. But I will say that something did happen to me when I was…kidnapped. But you can't do anything about it."

"Alright, WHO was it?" Mamoru said. "Tell me, so I can go after that bastard."

Usagi gently places her left hand on Mamoru's chest.

"Mamo-kun, there are things I need to work out, that only I can do. I care about you, but…but it's a bit complicated."

"Oh, no…someone DID touch you inappropriately!"

"Don't worry about it."

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT?" Mamoru yelled. "I'm supposed to protect you."

Usagi sighs, as she steps back.

"There are some things that can't be protected from. I'm sorry, but I need…time to sort things out."

And with that, Usagi turned around and runs down the street.

Mamoru balls his fist.

'I'm going to find out what happened to you, and make those people pay for what they did to you!' Mamoru thought angrily.

Meanwhile, from across the street at an ice cream parlor, Flo sees the drama between Mamoru and Usagi.

"So, you have a sweetheart, bimbo," Flo said to herself between licks of her spoon. "Now, I can make you pay for standing me up…"

Meanwhile…

"I'm telling you, Naru," Gurio said, as he showed some pictures to his girlfriend Naru, who, until recently, had been Usagi's closest friend. Somehow, Naru and Usagi simply drifted apart…

At the moment, Gurio and Naru were in the school's photography club room, when

"'Dumpling-Head' is some kind of monster! And these pictures prove it."

Naru takes a look at the pictures, showing Usagi with some boy, as Usagi reverts from a jade giantess to her normal form.

"I even have today's set of pictures, with Usagi's eyes glowing, as she punches a wall," Gurio said, as he produces more pictures.

"Oh, deat," Naru said, as she examines the pictures. "Has anyone else seen the pictures?"

"No, not yet," Gurio said. "I want to gather as much evidence as possible, before I break the news to the public."

"And then…"

"And then I'm going to be rich," Gurio said, as he imagines himself as some sort of ringleader in some pretend circus, as a distorted image of Hulkusagi rattles her cage.

"I'll be rich…"

"I can't let you do that," Naru said, as she confiscates the memory chip in Gurio's digital film, as well as the pictures that have been produced.

"Hey!" Gurio yells. "Give those things back-!"

"Gurio, do you love me?" Naru said.

"Well…yes, but-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Um, well…"

"Gurio, answer me."

"I'm only trying to do what's best for us!"

"Usagi is my friend, even if we're not as close as we used to be," Naru said. She then raises the pictures in her hand in front of Gurio's face. "But I don't care if she is some big, green monster. She's my friend. So, in memory of THAT, I'm taking these for safekeeping."

"Aw!"

"Now, I have to go, but promise me that you'll drop your 'cub reporting'?"

"…"

"Gurio?"

"Yes, I promise," Gurio said, as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Good," Naru said, as she kissed Gurio on the left facial cheek. "Now, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Gurio said with disappointment.

After Naru leaves, Gurio put into his camera a new memory card.

"I'm back in business," Gurio said, as he laughs. "I'll catch the monster and be rich BWAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

He then sense Naru standing right behind him.

"Um, Naru?" Gurio said nervously.

"The OTHER chip, please?" Naru said, as she stuck out her hand.

"Awwwww…"

Meanwhile…

"YES!" Usagi said, as she danced the 'Dance of Joy'. "Finally beat this game."

"That was pretty good," Makoto said.

"And on a difficult setting, too," Minako said.

Meanwhile, Ami monitors Usagi with her computer. She was amazed at the amount of synaptic activity that was occurring inside Usagi's brain. In fact, from these readings, Usagi could be a genius-

BLIP-BLIP!

"Mmm?" Ami said, as another screen pops up on her system. A smaller window pops up showing the picture of Luna's human form.

"Luna?" Ami said

"Ami, where is Usagi?" said Luna. These days, the Guardian Cat directs and coordinates activities from the safety of the Tsukino residence.

"She's here playing video games. What's up?"

"Grrrr, Usagi should have had her communicator turned on…but I digress. Anyway, Mamoru has been kidnapped by some sort of ogre, and was taken to a construction site near your position."

"Why?" Ami asked, as new data is fed to her computer system.

"I do not know, other than the fact that this creature claims to know the Princess."

"Okay, I got the location," Ami said. "We'll be there."

"Right," Luna said. "I've already sent Rei up ahead, since she is closest to Mamoru's position."

"Understood. Ami: out."

CHIRP!

Ami turns towards her friends.

"Guys-"

"We heard," Makoto said.

"Let's kick this ogre's butt!" Minako said.

"Did you say…'ogre'?" Usagi asked.

"Yes," Ami replied. "Why?"

"Nothing," Usagi said, as she produces a sweat drop. She hoped that this "ogre" was not the person she thought it was…

"What are we waiting for?" Makoto said. "Let's kick some ogre butt!"

"Yah!" Minako said.

"Fine, the lets hustle," Usagi said, as she ran out the door, with her friends close by.

Meanwhile…

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Sailor Mars said, as she unleashed a spiral of flames at the "ogre".

The ogre in question was scorched, but did not show much pain in the attack.

"Ow," said Flo, as she brushed aside her burnt clothes from her massive, green body. Unlike Hulkusagi, Flo looked a classic ogre type. Like Hulkusagi, Flo was green, huge and massive. And when she is green, huge, massive, and look like an ogre, Flo is known by another name: the Abominatrix!

Sailors Mars blushed slightly at the sight of the Abominatrix.

"Put some clothes on, monster!" Sailor Mars yells.

"Hey, you're the one who destroyed them," the Abominatrix yelled. "And the name is 'The Abominatrix', fire-starter!"

"An appropriate name, I might add, monster!" Sailor Mars said. She then glances over at a still unconscious Mamoru.

"Why did you kidnap him?" Sailor Mars demanded.

"Simple: it's because he appears to have a special relationship with someone I know. So, I'm drawing HER out."

"'Her'?"

"Hold it right there!" yelled a familiar voice.

All eyes turns towards four Sailor-suited heroines, as they run into the construction yard.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars yelled. "It's about time you showed up! I had to fight this…this monster all by myself!"

"Hey, I have feelings, you know!" the Abominatrix yells.

"Mars, I like to make and entrance," Sailor Moon said. She then turns towards the Abominatrix.

"Okay, you," Sailor Moon said, as she poises with her assembled team. "WE are the Sailor Scouts! In the name of Love and Justice, we shall punish you!"

The Abominatrix folds her massive arms.

"Come on, really?" the Abominatrix said. "Are we going to get serious or not…USAGI?"

"What?" Sailor Moon yells.

"How does she knows-?" Sailor Venus said.

"A Gamma-radiated person can sense another Gamma-radiated person, remember? I don't know why I can't see the real you, but I can sense it."

Sailor Mercury immediately runs a scan on Sailor Moon and the Abominatrix.

"Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"This creature is right," Sailor Mercury replied. "The disguise field is not hiding Sailor Moon's energy signature."

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Sailor Mars yells.

Sailor Moon sighs. She was hoping to avoid this moment, but-

"Guys, remember when I went missing for a week?" Sailor Moon said, as her eyes glowed green. "This is part of the reason for it…"

FWOOMP!

The other Sailor Scouts stood back in amazement, awe and fear, as their friend and Princess turns into a Gammazon. However, there was one slight problem.

"Argh!" Sailor Moon yells, as she bends over in pain. She may have gotten bigger, but her indestructible Sailor fuku did not.

"Wedgie-!" Sailor Moon yells.

The other Sailor Scouts could only wince in reply, as the Abominatrix laughs at Sailor Moon's expense.

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 5: "Hulkusagi versus the Abominatrix!" (IV)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

MODOC (Mental Organism Designed Only for Computing), sometimes called "Madam MODOC", observed the brewing fight between her agent, the Abominatrix, and the Hulkusagi, through her remote sensors. She was surprised that the Hulkusagi had allies to fight against her agent. Of course, she will have to factor this information into her "Anti-Hulkusagi Matrix" ("AHM") protocols, which means that more resources have to be spent. After all, Madam MODOC is determined to get her revenge on the one who ruined her life.

"Look at me!" said the floating, female head. "How did you ruin my life, Usagi?"

Superia, a genius and a "super-soldier", looks at her ally with pity. She was the leader of anti-male "Femizons" who seek to rid the world of the male gender, in the name of a matriarchal society. In the past, she has allied with other male-hating metahumans, including those within the mythical "Amazon Nation", to further her cause…

"To think Maria is still harboring resentment at Usagi's betrayal of the sisterhood," Superia smirked.

"It worse than that," said Madam Hydra, leader of the clandestine criminal organization known as HYDRA.

"Oh?" Superia said, as she turns towards her ally.

"The Moon Princess was her actual friend once. And what I heard, MODOM blames her for her present appearance."

"A pity, even more so…"

"I don't need your pity, Superia!" MODOM yells. "I want revenge for what Usagi did to ME!"

"And that is…?"

"You heard of the accident, right?" MODAM said, as she floated about the command center.

"Well, I have," said Madam Hydra, as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "You, in your normal, civilian guise, and Usagi were working on expanding the mental capabilities of a human beings. Ultimately, the funding was cut for other areas, and Usagi, who really didn't have a stake in the project to begin with, went along with the cuts. But you didn't like it, because you spent most of your life trying to help victims of strokes and mental retardation, thanks to a…family tragedy, and that research would have been your 'masterpiece'."

Madam takes a sip of her coffee before continuing.

"But, after ignoring the fact that the project was not ready for testing, you tested the process yourself. One explosion later, MODAM was 'born'."

"Yes, and it is all HER fault!" MODAM said. "She could have helped me keep my funding! But look at me! My head expanded to the point where I need a special anti-gravity platform and chair to move about. I used to be SO pretty. Now, I'm hideous. Now…I can never be with a MAN."

"Well, there are some men who have certain…fetishes," Madam Hydra said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up!"

Meanwhile…

Sailor Moon grimaces, as she dealt with the pain of being stuck in a sailor suit many times too small.

"Um, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter said nervously. Seeing her friend both huge and in pain was a mind-blowing experience.

"Wah!" Sailor Venus cries out. "Sailor Moon is a monster!"

"Hulkusagi is not MONSTER!" Sailor Moon grimaced. "Hulkusagi is Sailor Moon!"

"That's it," Sailor Mercury interjects. "Of course!"

"What is it?" Sailor Mars said, wonder whether or not Sailor Moon was possessed by a demon or not.

"The gamma radiation in Sailor Moon's system, and the amounts of the radiation, is similar to that of…the HULK."

"No, really?"

"Really. For some reason, Sailor Moon has been transformed into a 'Gammazon'-"

"Uh, hello?" the Abominatrix said, as she waves her hand. "I'm still the villain around here."

"Guys, distract the Abominatrix," Sailor Moon said. "I need time…to adjust my costume. Owie."

"You heard her," Sailor Venus said. "Let's give our friend Sailor Moon a hand!"

"Right!" the other Sailor Scouts yelled, as they prepared for battle.

"Oh, you're going to use your little girl friends to shield you from ME?" the Abominatrix chortles.

"Pay attention to US, ogre!" Sailor Mars yells. "You…you degenerate!"

"Hey, enough of the name calling, you. I got feelings, you know!"

"Whatever you are, you're going to down!" Sailor Jupiter said. "So let's say we introduce ourselves, ne?"

"Okay," Sailor Mercury said, as she puts away her "Mercury Computer". She then gave her "sentai" poise.

"I am 'Sailor Mercury'!" Sailor Mercury said.

"I am 'Sailor Venus'!" Sailor Venus yelled, as she gave her sentai poise.

"And you know me as 'Sailor Mars'!" Sailor Mars yelled, as she moved into a sentai poise.

"And last, and not least, I am 'Sailor Jupiter'!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"And in the name of Love and Justice…WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!"

"BORING!" the Abominatrix yells, as she claps her hands.

"Watch out-!" Sailor Moon yells, just before the Abominatrix creates a 'Thunder Clap' effect.

BOOOM!

"Yaaaahhhhh!" the Sailor Scouts yelled, as they were scattered about.

"Now, can we get serious, bimbo?" the Abominatrix said impatiently.

"Take us seriously!" Sailor Jupiter said, as she recovered. She then runs at the Abominatrix, and leaps to deliver a flying kick.

"THUNDER KICK!" Sailor Jupiter said, as she made contact. At the point of contact, she delivers a lighting strike.

CHOOOM!

The Abominatrix is pushed back a bit from the strike.

"Heh, not bad, lightning bug," the Abominatrix said. "I actually felt that…"

The Abominatrix charges forward.

"Now, you're going to feel this-!" the Abominatrix said, as she was about to deliver a punch.

"Eeep!" Sailor Jupiter said, as she braced for the blow.

"MERCURY AQUA MIST!" Sailor Mercury said, as she spins around to produce a fog bank.

"Hey, where did you go?" the Abominatrix said, before-

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Sailor Venus said, as she produces a chain made from "hard light" that encircles the Gammazon.

"Errrgh!" the Abominatrix replied, as she was not wrapped in nearly indestructible chains. Then she notices that fog was clearing up, where she sees the Sailor Scouts assembled.

"Oh, there you all are," the Abominatrix yells, as she sneers.

"Yes, monster," Sailor Mars said. "And we are going to finish you off! BURNING MANDALA...DELAYED!"

Eight Rings of Fire circle the hot-tempered warrior…

"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE…DELAYED!" Sailor Mercury said, as concentrated amounts of water circles the warrior of Mercury…

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK…DELAYED!" Sailor Venus yells, as she loops a chain made from hearts around her…

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION…DELAYED!" Sailor Jupiter yells.

"Give it to me, little girls!" the Abominatrix yells.

"STRIKE!" the Sailor Scouts say in unison, as they unleashed their attacks.

CHOOM-BOOM!

Sailor Moon looks on, as everything in the attack range is cratered. She then sees something…

"Oh, no," Sailor Moon said.

"What is it, Sailor Moon-?" Sailor Venus said, before Sailor Jupiter taps her on the shoulder.

"Um, Venus," Sailor Jupiter said nervously, as she points at the Abominatrix.

"So, when are you going to start fighting?" the Abominatrix says with a smirk.

"How the heck is that monster still standing?" Sailor Mars yells.

"Her energies levels are no where near depletion," Sailor Mercury said. "In fact…they are increasing!"

"Damn, Hulkusagi forgot," said Sailor Moon. "It's…that time of the month for the Abominatrix."

"Eh?" the Sailor Scouts say, as they give off warding hand gestures.

"Now you know why I picked TODAY to fight ya, Hulkusagi," the Abominatrix said. "And why I was made young. You k now, for that extra kick in the hormone department."

"What's going on, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury said.

"The Abominatrix was a victim of an experiment that was designed to cure…PMS, using Gamma radiation therapy. Now, like the tides, when she is…menstruating, she has super-powers. And at the height of her cycle, she can increase her powers many folds. In fact, she can become as strong as the Hulk. Normally, your powers would have done the trick, but Hulkusagi don't know about NOW."

"WHAT?" the Sailor Scouts yell.

"That's right!" the Abominatrix yells. "So now, I shall end this…starting with you four girls, and then with you, Hulkusagi! YARRRRRGGGGGHHHH-!"

The Sailor Scouts watched, as the Abominatrix increased her height from seven feet to ten feet, breaking the chains in the process.

"I think we're going to die," Sailor Jupiter said. She then turns towards her friends.

"Well, the next time we reincarnate, I hope we do so in America, or Europe. You know, a nice change of pace…"

"Now, DIE!" the Abominatrix yells, as she charges forward. Each step created a small earthquake. And then-

TWIP!

"Huh?" the Abominatrix said, as a white rose hits the ground between her and the Sailor Scouts.

All eyes, including Sailor Moon herself, look up to see a young man wearing a white tux, cape, top hat and cane. The Sailor Scouts then turned towards Mamoru, who was still unconscious.

"Who is that?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I am 'THE MAGNIFICENT MASK'," said the young man with the pigtail. "It sounds to me that you girls need a man's touch."

"Hey!" Sailor Mars fumed.

"Whatever," the Magnificent Mask said, as he turns his attention towards Sailor Moon.

"Oy, Dumpling Head! Get your butt up and do something!"

"Easy for YOU to say, jerk!" Sailor Moon said. "Hulkusagi stuck in my clothes!"

"Wow, that's a rarity, since you tend to be without clothes. Heh."

"Just tell Hulkusagi what Hulkusagi need to do, okay?"

"Magic is perception. CHANGE the perception, and adjust the magic."

"Oh, right," said Sailor Moon, as she stuck out her hand. She began to create an image of herself…

"MOON COSMIC…MAKE-UP!"

FWOOSH!

Sailor Moon's costume reforms itself to fit just right.

"Much better," Sailor Moon said, as she gets up. "The clothes fit now…"

"Sailor Moon…?" Sailor Mercury asked, as she looked up to her seven-foot tall friend.

"Hulkusagi will explain later," said Sailor Moon. She then turns to see the Abominatrix.

"Right now, Hulkusagi will smash Abominatrix!"

"FINALLY, a real fight!" the Abominatrix said, as she rushed at Sailor Moon.

THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM-!

Sailor Moon growls, as she rushed at Abominatrix.

THOOM! THOOM! THOOOM! THOOO-!

At the last minute, Sailor Moon ducks the Abominatrix, and delivers a powerful uppercut.

BOOM!

The Abominatrix is lifted into the air, as her body began to climb straight into stratosphere.

"No-!"

Sailor Moon shook her sore right hand, as the Sailor Scouts rallied behind her.

"Sailor Moon-" Sailor Venus began to say.

"Guys, stay back," as she took out her "Moon Power Tiare", her most powerful healing wand. It was similar to her Moon Scepter in size, but was more of a wand-like device.

Sailor Moon spins around.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

Sailor Moon spins around, points here wand in the air, and then-

FWOOSH!

Sailor Moon launches a giant, pink heart that trailed golden stars while flying into a higher elevation.

TING!

A moment later, a blond, naked girl comes falling down towards the Earth.

"Ahhhhhhh-!"

CATCH!

"I believe this is yours," the Magnificent Mask says, as he drops down with the girl in his hands. He hands the girl to Sailor Moon, and then wraps the girl with his cape.

"I want that washed, when you're done with it," the Magnificent Mask says, as he steps back. "Until next time-"

"Wait, who are you?" Sailor Jupiter said. "You…sound like my old sempai."

"A friend. Bye!"

FWOOSH!

And the Magnificent Mask disappears.

"Wait, you're that new girl in school…Flo!" Sailor Venus says.

"Yeah, I am!" Flo yelled, as she wrapped the cape around her body. She then turns towards Sailor Moon.

"How did you do it?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Yes, and is the monster cured?" Sailor Mars said.

"And WHO was that masked man?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"All in good time," Sailor Moon said, as she heard the approaching sirens. "Right now, I get out here before the cops start shooting at me. You guys take care of Mamoru."

And with that, Sailor Moon leaps away.

"Wow," Sailor Venus said. "What a day…"

She and the other Sailor Scouts then turn their attention towards Flo.

"What?" Flo said defensively.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: "The Gray Moon!"**

**Author's Note: Yes, I am introducing the Gray Hulkusagi. See you then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 6: "The Gray Moon!" (1)**

* * *

A month later…

As Usagi tossed and turned in her sleep, her mind begins to drift…

**FLASHBACK!**

It was the 1000th year of the celebration of the reign of Queen Serenity, ruler of the Silver Millennium. Many of the minor and major lords of the empire were gathered together within the halls of the great "Moon Kingdom" to honor the Queen. Although this was a time for great celebration, the specter of war between the Silver Millennium and its allies on Earth soured the mood somewhat. Worse, the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity barred from seeing her betrothed, even though he was not her first love…

At this moment, Princess Serenity was on the balcony of her private chambers, looking at the planet known as "Earth". She sighed, wonder why everything started to go wrong, from when her cousin, the self-proclaimed Queen Beryl, decided to unite the Earth Kingdoms against the rule of the Silver Millennium to her fiancée going missing. Maybe she should not care about such things, but she empathic when it came to the suffering of innocent people.

"Who am I kidding?" Serenity said to herself with yet another sigh. "Even the 'Seers of Cronus' thinks that there is a harbinger of doom afoot. It was silly to call together a gathering like this-"

"Princess, Princess!" said a voice from behind.

Serenity turns around to see her guardian warriors.

"Hello," Serenity said with a smile. "I am surprised to see you all here instead of down at the ball."

"Well, you should not be alone at this time," said Princess Mars.

"And we are designated to protect you at all times," Princess Venus.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Princess Mercury.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is," Princess Serenity said, as she turns to look back at Earth. "I lost my first love, my fiancé has been barred from seeing me, and…everything else that I hold near and dear might be no more after tomorrow."

"Princess, no matter what, we'll protect you," Sailor Jupiter said. "We, too, lost our betrothal to that witch Beryl."

"In words, we know how you feel, Princess," Princess Venus said, as she gently held the Moon Princess' shoulders.

"Come with us back to the party," Princess Mars said. "Your mother and personal guardian are worried about you."

"I appreciate the sentiment, friends," Serenity said with an uneasy smile. "I just need…more time to myself."

"Okay, but do not stay out too long," Princess Mercury said. "Otherwise, we might have to retrieve you by force."

"Do not worry, I will not be a problem," Princess Serenity said, as she and Mercury had a good-natured laugh.

After Princess Serenity was alone, she continued to watch the Earth, until-

"Princess," said a male voice from behind.

Princess Serenity smiles, as she turns around to see Prince Endymion, who was named after his famous ancestor. In fact, this same ancestor, the legendary Shepherd King of ancient Atlantis, was her grandfather, making Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion distant cousins by several generations.

"Prince Endymion," Princess Serenity said with a smile. "You have come."

The prince removes his mask, as he stares into his future wife's face with a smile. Even though it would have been better to stay away from the Moon Princess for personal safety, his love for the Moon Princess outweighed all consideration for his personal safety.

"Nothing is going to prevent me realizing our love," Prince Endymion said, as he takes Princess Serenity into his arms.

"And I will honor that love by being yours…forever," Princess Serenity said, as she held Prince Endymion in her arms.

Meanwhile, Queen Beryl sees this through her magic crystal ball.

"So, you think you can prevent me from besing with my love, Princess Serenity?" Beryl sneered. "Fine. Have it YOUR way."

She turns towards her newly acquired generals.

"I subverted you four, friends of Prince Endymion, for ONE purpose: to destroy my rival, the Moon Princess. Are our forces ready to march on the Moon Kingdome and her allies?"

A long, white haired man steps forth from the shadows, as his cape billowed.

"Lord Mokaboshi, ruler of Yomi and father of youma, has indicated to me that his children will be ready to wage war on the Silver Millennium within the hour."

"Ah, the so-called 'Witching Hour', when the cosmic alignment will allow the gates of the Negaverse to open wide. I LIKE that."

Beryl pauses for effect.

"But I WILL like the Moon Princess's head on a pike even BETTER. HOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

And thus, the beginning of the end of the Silver Millennium starts in earnest…

**END FLASHBACK!**

Usagi continues to toss and turn, as the events of the fall of the Moon Kingdom replay themselves in her head.

"I'm…sorry, Mamoru," Usagi said in her sleep, as she tosses back in forth in her bed. "I wish could be with you…but I have a new life…now…"

As the full Moon slowly dances across the night sky, its rays fall upon Usagi's sleeping form. For some reason, her dream, coupled with the Moon's light, had initiated a startling transformation…

KREEEK!

Using an existing physical template, acquired when the Lolth the Spider—the Queen Goddess of the Drow Elves—had possessed Usagi, the Gamma radiation in the Moon Princess' system begins to change Usagi. As always, those who have massive dosage of Gamma radiation will change into something based upon what consist of their "inner personality". That is why Hulkusagi is basically a walking hormone, since that is Usagi's inner personality. However, given the complexity of the mind, it was always possible for Usagi to become a different version of the sailor-suited Gammazon…

CREEEK-!

The first change was her eyes, as they went from blue, to green and then to red. Her height increased slightly, while her hair went stark white. Besides the color of her eyes, the other noticeable changes were her skin color and the shape of her ears. Slowly, her skin turns gray, as her ears become pointy. For the most part, this new body of Usagi's remained slender, at least compared to the normal Hulkusagi form…

And thus, the transformation was complete, as Princess Serenity opened her eyes. Slowly, she sits up in Usagi's bed.

"Most curious," Princess Serenity replied, as she rolled out of bed. Able to see clearly in the dark, Princess Serenity steps forth to see her reflection in the mirror.

"Most curious indeed," Princess Serenity said, as she touched her face. "I have become a 'Drow elf' in this era…"

Princess Serenity then goes out to her window to look at the city landscape.

"And I have much to learn, as well," Princess Serenity said. "If I am to rebuild my kingdom…"

A few days later…

Like clockwork, whenever it is Flo Staples's "time of the month", the foreign exchange girl uses that opportunity to fight Usagi Tsukino…as the Abominatrix. Unfortunately, without that element of surprise on her side, like last time, Usagi is very much prepared for her attacks.

"Okay, give it up," Hulkusagi said, as she used a classic chokehold on her foe. "You're towards the end of your cycle anyway."

"Errgh!" the Abominatrix growled, as she tried to increase her power, in order to break the hold, to no avail.

Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts, in civilian guise, watched the fight, in the heart of Juuban Park, while consuming snacks. As much as they individually improved their attacks, through training, since they first fought the Abominatrix, they were just as content to simply allow Usagi to fight her rival.

"I didn't know Usagi knew classic wrestling moves," Minako said, as she munched on some popcorn.

"Well, according to her, she spent time working for the American wrestling promoter Vince McMahon back in the early 1990s," Makoto said between bites. "Usagi even had a few training matches and side shows before moving on…"

"Well, personally, we shouldn't even BE here," Rei fumed. "Shouldn't Flo be cured or something? She IS a monster, you know."

"That's not how it works for gamma-powered beings, Rei," Ami said, as she used her Mercury Computer to take readings of the fight. "Gamma radiation is simply an enhancer of one's mental state given flesh."

"In other words, what they are on the inside is what we will see on the outside."

"Correct."

"Well, that explains Hulkusagi's libido, as well as the enhancement of her, um, assets," Makoto said.

"Well, I'm just glad that Hulkusagi and the Abominatrix are wearing specially treated clothes when they fight, at least," Rei said. "I mean, I don't know about you guys, but I swear those two enjoy wrestling in the buff than not-"

"Okay, okay!" the Abominatrix yells. "You win. Sheesh!"

"Fine, then change back," Hulkusagi said.

"Fine, fine…"

Steam seemed to come through her pours, as the Abominatrix begins to shrink in size. As she does, her normal skin complexion…

"There, you win, Hulkusagi," Flo said, as she adjusted her one-piece bathing suit, while putting her long hair into a ponytail. "But this isn't over, you know. Humph!"

And with that, Flo turns to walk away.

"Well, she has left…the house," Minako said, as she wipes her hands of crumbs.

"You mean 'building'," Ami offered, wanting to correct her friend with the proper adage.

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Regardless, we better scramble," Rei replied, as she sees one a member of the government's security agencies break ranks from a throng of eyewitnesses.

"No kidding," Makoto replied. "Though, the hunk that is walking up to Hulkusagi reminds me of my old sempai."

"Makoto, every other guy reminds you of your old sempai."

"I was speaking metaphorically, of course. So NYAH!"

"…"

Meanwhile, the government's representative walks up to the Gamma-powered heroine.

"Good fight, Hulkusagi," said Special Agent Samuru Rantsu, as he steps forth from the throng of people, who were witnessing the fight from a different vantage point in Juuban Park. Agent Rantsu (blond, blue eyes, suave and impeccably dressed) was a career special agent who started his ascent after leaving active duty from the Japanese Self-Defense Force Navy. Joining the Public Security Intelligence Agency (PISA) shortly thereafter, Rantsu rose through the ranks as a "secret agent", before being brought into the program that monitors the Hulkusagi's activities. Although his talents were for clandestine operations, Samuru chose the assignment of being his department's liaison to the Hulkusagi out of a need to protect her.

After all, the Hulkusagi was really his mother…

"Thank you, Agent Rantsu," Hulkusagi said with a wink and a nod. "Hulkusagi am happy that you care about Hulkusagi's status. Hulkusagi bet you make your mother proud by being nice to perfect strangers."

"Er, right," Sumuru said with a slight blush. He hates it when his mother tries to shake him from his normally cool exterior.

"Well, Hulkusagi must be going," Hulkusagi said, as she turns around. "Be seeing you."

With a crouch and a sprung-

SPRUNG!

Hulkusagi leaps away.

Samuru shakes his head. He wasn't sure what to think, other than to make sure that his parents, particularly his mother, can have as much a normal life as possible…

Sometime later…

Usagi was jogging to the Cherry Hill Temple, to discuss what happened earlier, when she runs into a familiar face.

"Oh, hey Mamoru!" Usagi said, as she sees Mamoru sitting his sports car at a stoplight.

Mamoru turns to see the source.

"Hey," Mamoru said with a smile. "You want to go for a spin?"

"Um, I have to see Rei and the others at the Temple," Usagi replied.

"I'll drop you off."

"…"

"Besides, it'll get us a chance to talk. Please?"

"Oh, okay," said Usagi, as she hops into car.

When the light turn green, Mamoru drives off.

"So, how you been?"

"I've been fine, actually," Mamoru said as he guns the engine. "In fact, I'm going to see my new girlfriend for a late lunch."

"Oh? I didn't know you had…a girlfriend now."

"Yes, I do. We decided to commit a few days ago, in fact."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Usagi said with slight disappointment. She selfishly hoped to be on Mamoru's mind, due to the fact that, for weeks now, Mamoru wanted to renew their relationship.

"If you want, I can take you to see her."

"Well, I'm not sure-"

"She's quite nearby."

"Well…sure. Besides, it'll give me a chance to check this new girl of yours."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll like her…"

A short time later, Usagi is in Mamoru's apartment.

"Okay, so where is this 'mystery girl'?" Usagi said.

"She is right here," Mamoru said, as he took out a fancy strobe light.

Usagi stands back, recognizing it as a "Moonlight Projector".

"What-?" Usagi said.

"I'm sorry," Mamoru said, as he activates the device. "But I want my beloved back…"

A moment later, Princess Serenity appears, after the Moonlight Projector triggers Usagi gamma-powered transformation.

"Thank you, my Prince," Princess Serenity said, as she hugged the protector of the Earth. "I could not stand being trapped inside HER too much longer."

"I will do anything for you, my Princess," Mamoru said. "I will do anything to end your suffering."

"Good, because if our plan goes well, we shall not only create Crystal Tokyo here and now, but I shall never have to become Usagi Tsukino ever again…even if it means shrouding the planet in darkness permanently!"

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7: "The Gray Moon!" (II)**

* * *

The next day…

"…And so, I want you to be sure to have your materials ready for your presentations on Friday, students!" bubbled the presently young Miss Hinako Ninomiya. " And don't be late with your assignments…or ELSE."

Due to some weird technique of a martial arts discipline, Miss Hinako—a homeroom teacher of Nerima Prefecture's Furinken High School—has to absorb "life energy" in order to become—and stay—physically mature. This is in addition to her being a "basic" martial artist in her own right, a role that Miss Hinako has embraced to help her further her so-called mission as a disciplinarian. Usually, Miss Hinako initiates her disciplinary ventures whenever one of her students, martial artist extraordinaire Ranma Saotome, causes trouble. Well, trouble tends to come to Ranma, in the form of martial arts challenges but, to Miss Hinako and everyone else in the class, everything tends to be Ranma's fault anyway…

"And be sure to consult with your partners," Miss Hinako says. "I WILL be grading both your scholastic work and your ability to work in tandem in unison…"

"Well, I guess I'll be working with Ranchan, then," said Ukyo Kunoji (female cross-dresser, okonomiyaki cook and cute fiancée to Ranma Saotome).

"Ha, I don't THINK so," replied Akane Tendo (angry girl, dedicated martial artist and uncute fiancée to Ranma Saotome). "Ranma is working with ME…"

Akane turns towards Ranma's seat.

"Isn't that right, Ranma-"

"ZZZzzzzzz," Ranma replied, as he continued his nap.

"Well, it looks neither one of us will working with Ranma," Ukyo said.

"Want to bet of that?" Akane said. She then returns her focus towards Ranma.

"Jerk!" Akane yells. "Wake up-!"

While Akane was yelling at Ranma, the martial artist was dreaming…

Ranma was on some sort of dreamscape that appeared to be a salt flat that ran for eternity.

"Usagi!" Ranma yells, as he scans the area. "Usagi-!"

"Over here!" Usagi waved in the distance. "I'm here-!"

Ranma sees his wife, and begins to run towards her.

"I'm coming!" Ranma said, as he continues to run towards Usagi. And then-

RUUUUUUMMMMMMBLE!

The ground beneath his feet shook, as a crevasse opens up, separating Ranma from Usagi.

"Usagi, wait-!"

"Ranma, help me-!"

Ranma suddenly wakes up violently.

"USAGI!" Ranma yells. Quickly, consciousness slowly seeps into his mind, as Ranma realizes that he was in his homeroom class…with everyone in class looking at him strangely.

"Er, sorry?" Ranma said.

Akane squints her eyes.

"WHO is 'Usagi'?" Akane asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I would like to know as well, Ranchan," replied Ukyo.

"Um…OH! I was dreaming of the great comic book series that I JUST got into, called 'Usagi Yojimbo', and I dreamt I was palling around with him, just before an ambush. Yeahhhh…"

The girls merely looked at him speechless.

"…"

"Regardless, you shall be punished for disrupting the class, Mister Saotome!" Miss Hinako said, as she took out a 100-yen coin from "pocket space". "HAPPO 100-YEN SHIATSU-!"

As Miss Hinako began to draw energy from Ranma, in an effort to weaken him as a form of punishment, Ranma sits down in his seat. He then turns Akane and Ukyo, who were amazed that Ranma was not displaying any of the debilitating effects of Miss Hinako's attack.

"So, what did I miss?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, you're not feeling ANYTHING?" Akane asked.

"Errrrrrrr!" Miss Hinako said, as she matured into her adult body. However, she was feeling the stress of trying to hold all of Ranma's energy.

"Why won't you go DOWN?" Miss Hinako growled.

"No, I'm feeling fine."

"What about Miss Hinako?" Ukyo asked, as she looked over at a panting Miss Hinako.

"Teach?" Ranma replied. "Well, she'll eventually reach her limit, and she have the equivalent of a sugar rush-"

KLOMP!

"Miss Hinako!" Akane cried, as she and the other students went over to Miss Hinako's prone form.

"Huh, told ya," Ranma said, as he turns his attention back to Ukyo. "Anyway, the good news is that it will be a month before she tries that again, on account of the fact that she's full."

"So she'll stay in her adult form until then?" Ukyo asked.

"Yep."

"Oh. Well, fine."

Pause.

"So…who's going to be your partner?" Akane said with a menacing frown. "And you better choose correctly."

"Yes, Ranchan," Ukyo said, as she took out her mini-spatulas, which she uses as the equivalent of throwing kunai. "Choose correctly."

Ranma performed a big sweat technique. It wasn't that Ranma was afraid of being hurt, but he was afraid of hurting either girl's feelings. So, the martial artist did the next, best thing…

"Hey, isn't that Shampoo?" Ranma said, as he points at the classroom door.

"Where?" Akane said, as she turns her head.

"I don't see that bimbo," Ukyo said, as she looks in the direction of the Ranma's finger. She then turns her head back towards Ranma.

"Ranchan, I don't see Shampoo-"

Ranma was gone.

WooooWOoowoooo…

"…"

"Ranma!" Akane yells. "You JERK-!"

As Ranma leans on a railing on the room of the high school, he chuckles a bit. Since picking up his old life, the martial artist has been reveling in its absurd nature. Still, in all seriousness, Ranma knew that he would have to deal with the ramifications of the truth behind his recent behavior. Still, he doubts that anything could muck things up for him at the moment, other than some awful dream.

'Maybe I should check up on Usagi," Ranma said. "It's been a while since we had a chance to hang out at least-"

"Hold it!" yells a disembodied voice.

"Huh?" Ranma said to himself, as he skidded to a halt. "What the-?"

POOF!

A teenaged geek (wearing a wizard's cap, a dark cloak, an embroidered vest over an elegant shirt, slacks, and comfort shoes) appears in front of Ranma…while floating on a cloud.

"At last I found you!" said the young man.

FWOOSH!

A white-haired girl wearing a white/gold Sailor fuku (with a golden lighting bold etched in her red broach, which was bound by a ribbo) lands near the young man, after flying through the air.

"Akihito, you were suppose to let me KNOW that you found Dad," the girl said angrily.

"This was too important to wait, Willow," the young wizard replied. "If we don't act soon, daylight will never come."

Ranma folds his arms. He and his wife had sent their children, Willow (short for "Willamina") and Akihito, to receive advanced training to the Illuminati University (a trans-dimensional university for high magic and super-science), so that they could be better prepared to fight evil as "Sailor Marvel" and "Aki the Tengu" (respectively). Sailor Marvel, upon saying a magic word based upon one of her mother's alias (i.e. "Lady Shazam"), the would-be "World's Mightiest Magical Girl" possesses the grace of Selene, the strength of Hippolyta, the skill of Ariadne, the fleetness of Zephyrus, the beauty of Aurora and the wisdom of Minerva. Unlike her older brother Akihito, Sailor Marvel was the "monster hunter" of the two, which was not really all that different from what her mother does for a living anyway, and was an enthusiastic practitioner of her father's martial arts style…

Willow's older brother Akihito was an inspiring young wizard who wanted to follow in his mother's footsteps as a magic user. In fact, he hoped to learn even ancient Lunarian magic, which was his mother's heritage. Out of all Ranma and Usagi's children, Ranma was the most concerned about his son Aki, since he was the complete opposite of his father (being non-athletic and an "otaku"). Still, Ranma loved his son, and accepted his geekdom and a form of self-expression, considering his own upbringing…

Upon achieving their twelfth birthday, Willow and Akihito were accepted as students to the prestigious

The tuition, although expensive by mortal standards, was affordable to the kids, due to the fact that their parents were alumni (or, as it is properly known, "illumni"). It was here that Ranma and Usagi had advanced their own understanding of their existing skill set, which is why creating and destroying planets was easy to them. And they were not the only ones, as fellow students to IoU (the "o" is SECRET), who learned to do the same thing…

"Aki, Willow," Ranma said. "Why are you two not in school?"

"Aki thinks that Mom is in trouble, Dad," Willow said. "I told him that Mom could take care of herself."

"And I'm telling you, she IS," Aki said. "Dad, you know my studies focuses on Lunarian magic, right?"

"Yeah, the girly stuff."

"Dad, we've been over this MANY times. Just because Lunarian magic is primarily a discipline used by magical girls, that doesn't mean that ONLY magical girls can use it…OKAY? And besides, you use it all the time."

"Yeah, as 'Sailor Helios', NOT normally. Heck, I rarely use any type of magic NOW."

Pause.

"Oh, my son…WHY HAVE FORSAKEN YOUR FAMILY HERITAGE?" Ranma cried.

"Jeez, Dad," Willow said. "You're almost as bad as Mom, when it comes to melodramatics…"

"Hey, this is called 'tough love', you know."

"Anyway, Dad," Aki said, as he rolls his eyes. "I was practicing my warding spells, using Lunarian magic of course, and had a vision of Mom being stuck on the other side of some wasteland. Dad, she was calling for you for help."

Ranma frowns. That was exactly the dream he had earlier.

"Okay," Ranma said. "We should-"

"THERE you are!" said Akane, as she and Ukyo arrive onto the roof. "You got a lot of nerve leaving like that."

"Not now, Akane," Ranma said. "I'm busy."

"WHAT?" Akane yelled.

Meanwhile, Ukyo observes the scene before her. They looked like…superheroes, like Sunfire, Karate Kid, Tokyo Rose and Dr. Light (II).

"Ranchan, who are these people?" Ukyo asked.

"They are probably Ranma's 'buddies', I bet," Akane said. She then focused on Willow.

"And who are you?"

"Um, I'm Ranma's…cousin," Willow said, remembering that her parents didn't want anyone to know that they had kids…yet.

"Oh, a 'cousin' huh?"

"Yes. We're real close, as my brother is as well."

"Hmmm…"

"Um, we have to go," Aki said.

"Right," Ranma said. "We have a FAMILY matter to take care off-"

"Wait, just WHERE are you going?" Akane demanded. "With the floozy and the geek?"

"Hey!" the siblings say in unison.

"Don't call Willow a floozy!" Ranma yelled.

Silence.

"Excuse me?" Aki said. "What about me?"

"Oh, sorry. And don't call Aki a geek, Akane. They are family, and I don't like it when my family gets insulted."

Akane was taken aback by the forcefulness of Ranma's declaration, or the fact that he was serious about it.

"Um, can we come along, Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.

"No, this is something that I got to handle myself," Ranma said. "And I don't want to put the two of you in harms way."

"Come on, let's go!" Aki said. "I feel the Fates aligning themselves towards certain doom."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Willow said. "Let do something-!"

"Oh, NO," Akane said, as she steps forward. "You're not going anyway until you-"

"Look, I got to go," Ranma said. "Tell Kasumi to hold dinner for me."

With a squat, Ranma leaps into the air…and continues to go up, up and way.

"Wait up!" Aki said, as he flies away on his cloud.

"Hey, don't leave me behind-!" Willow said, as she flew after her brother and father.

"Weirdoes," Akane said, as she folds her arms.

"Um, Akane?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah?"

"Since when can Ranchan fly…?"

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 8: "The Gray Moon!" (III)**

* * *

Meanwhile, in some weird dreamscape…

"You'll never get away with this!" Usagi yells, as she was stuck in the middle of nowhere.

Princess Serenity smirks.

"Now, why would you believe that I cannot 'get away' with my actions?" the Princess smirked. "I have access to OUR memories, and I am in control of OUR body. And soon, it will only be me in charge of EVERYTHING."

Princess Serenity then turns away.

"Ranma will stop you!" Usagi said. "And the moment you get hit with sunlight, I'll be free. You hear me?"

"I do. But then again, it will soon will not matter this…'friend' of yours do. And to think he had his way with OUR body."

"That's not fair, and you know it! Ranma is a good man, and was there for me throughout my sojourn. You KNOW this."

Princess Serenity says nothing, as she walks away.

"Serenity, that has to count, right?"

"No," Serenity said. "You may have forgotten your obligation, but I will NOT…"

Princess Serenity opens her eyes, and glad to be awake. Ever since she learned that sunlight could reverse the change back to Usagi, the Princess made an effort to stay indoors during the daytime-

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

Serenity turns towards the door of her bedroom chambers.

"What is it?" Serenity asked.

Luna, in her humanoid form, enters the room. Since her awakening, Luna has been an enthusiastic supporter of THIS version of her mistress.

"Princess, we are ready to begin the test run," Luna said.

"Good. Once we have the Crystal Points actively linked and secured, we have the foundation laid for Crystal Tokyo."

Luna nods. She wasn't sure how she feels about these recent developments, but the Moon Cat Guardian was glad to have the Princess take her role as the Moon Princess seriously.

A few minutes later, Princess Serenity and Luna enters the make-shift command center of the operation, which was located in a warehouse on the docks of Tokyo Bay. Using Usagi's resources, she was able to secure the funding to hire people to rework the entire Tokyo metropolitan grid, but did so in a way to make the changes coincidental. With much of the work complete, it came down to her, Luna, Artemis (another Guardian Cat), Mamoru and the other Sailor Scouts to complete the operations.

"'Flux Muon Conversion' active," Mamoru said, as he fingers danced across the panel.

"'Axiomatic Buffer Code' engaged," Haruka said. She then turns towards her beloved Michiru, who was working another panel.

"I love this technobable stuff," Haruka said.

"You and Mamoru WOULD," Michiru said with a smile. "I know that you two love tools."

"My tools are more…user friendly."

"Humph."

Michiru then turns towards her screen.

"Princess, we are now online."

"Good," Serenity said, as she steps forward. "Once the power converters are 'green', we can go to the next phase."

"Princess," Hotaru said, as she gets up from her seat. Hotaru has been watching all this while her parental guardians were helping Serenity in her agenda, save for Setsuna. For some reason, Setsuna was no where to be seen…

Serenity turns towards the senshi of Saturn.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure people will be okay?" Hotaru asked meekly.

"Of course, Hotaru," Serenity said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Setsuna said she wanted to see if…what you are doing is okay, but she hasn't return yet."

"I would not worry about Sailor Pluto," the Princess said. "She…is making sure that every detail has been thoroughly investigated."

"Oh, okay…"

Michiru and Haruka turn to look at Hotaru and then at the Princess.

"Are you SURE that you know what you are doing, Princess?" Haruka said.

"You…doubt me?" Serenity said, as she turns towards the senshi of Uranus and Neptune.

"Well, it's just that this…new look and mindset of yours is different from what we are used to," Michiru said.

"Yes, I know," said Serenity with a sigh. "But bare in mind that if I revert to what I was before, then Crystal Tokyo will NEVER come to pass. At least, not in the way it should."

Serenity looks around the group.

"I appreciate the faith you have in me, and I guarantee you that your efforts will pay off handsomely."

"Serenity," Mamoru said, as he gets up from his seat, before going over to hug the Moon Princess. "We'll stand by you."

"I appreciate your loyalty, my Prince," Serenity said. "It shall be rewarded."

CHIRP!

Artemis looks at his monitors.

"Princess, the others are ready," Artemis said.

"Good," Serenity said, as she took her seat next to Hotaru, as Mamoru said, as he took his spot. "Initiate the next phase."

At the Hikawa Shrine on Sendai Hill, Rei, while complaining about doing stuff that she had no business knowing, activates a machine that consisted of electronic cylinders and gizmos. It was almost as tall as she was.

CHOOM!

With the device activated, Rei taps into her communicator.

CHIRP!

"This Rei," Rei said with annoyance. "The…Heisenberg Compensator is ready…"

At the other Crystal Points, located all around town, the Sailor Scouts activates the compensators at those points.

At the "Otafukuya" beauty salon, Minako activates her own compensator.

CHOOM!

Chirp!

"Ready!" Minako said over the communications line.

At the "Chess Tower", a gaming store, Ami activates her own compensator.

CHOOM!

Chirp!

"Ready!" Ami said over the communications line.

At the "Bob-Floy" ice cream parlor, Makoto activates her compensator.

CHOOM!

Chirp!

"Ready!" Makoto said over the communications line.

Back at operations, Serenity stands up.

"My prince, we have to set up the compensators," Serenity said.

"Are you sure?" Mamoru said, as he gets up. "But the sunlight-"

"I will hold on long enough to effect the final phase," Serenity said. "We need to act NOW."

Serenity turns towards Haruka and the others.

"Keep an eye on energy gauges, otherwise we might have a problem," Serenity said, as she took Mamoru's hand. "May Fates smile on us this day…"

FLASH!

And Serenity and Mamaru disappear in a flash of light.

Meanwhile, Ranma, Willow and Aki all land in front of the Tsukino residence, ignoring the stares from pedestrians that were passing by. While Willow is using the gift of speed from Zephyrus to fly, and while Aki used magic to fly, Ranma learned how to fly from his mastery over his "chi", starting from he fought the so-called "Dragon Prince" named Herb, son of the lord of the Musk Dynasty. Being a descendent of a dragon who had been turned into a human female, thanks to the cursed waters of Jusenkyo…the same waters that had cursed Ranma, Herb can manipulate the so-called dragon lines (called "Ley Lines" in the West) to increase his energy. This ability also allows him to manipulate his battle aura give himself flight. Eventually, Ranma, on a distance world and time, learned the same trick through intense training, though it was Usagi, thanks to another martial arts master named "The Crane Hermit", that gave Ranma the secret to pull the trick off…

Since then, Ranma has continued to master his ability to fly, even to the point of this ability being second nature to him.

THAK!

"We'll check here to see if Usagi is home," Ranma said, as he walks up towards the walkway to the front entrance of the property. "And don't act weird…AKI."

Aki growls but says nothing. Time and time again, he has insisted that his look as an oataku was a part of his disguise, nothing more.

"Dad, I don't detect Mom's energy signature," Willow said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean she can't be home."

"How is that possible?"

"That's because Mom and Dad can hide their energy signatures," Aki replied.

"Correct. Your mother and I have plenty of enemies around, and we don't want to have THEM coming to our doorstep trying to get revenge or something."

"Oh," Willow said.

"Now, let me do the talking," Ranma said. "The situation between myself and Usagi's parents is not exactly…sedate. Okay, you two?"

"Yes, Dad!" Willow and Aki say in unison.

With a clearing of the throat, Ranma knocks on the door.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Ranma turns to look at his kids.

"It's going to be okay-" Ranma said, just as the front door suddenly swings open.

"YOU!" Kenji Tsukino yells, as he grabs Ranma by his shirt. He attempts to manhandle the martial artist, but to no avail.

"Errrgh-!"

"Um, hello, Mr. Tsukino," Ranma said, while hiding his annoyance. "Have you seen Usagi?"

"Don't-errrgh-tell me you don't know what happened to my little girl!" Kenji said.

Willow and Aki could only stare at this…comedy of errors in silent amazement.

"…"

Just then, a young, middle-aged housewife appears at the doorstep.

"KENJI!" Ikuko said, as she pulls her husband off of Ranma. "Calm down!"

"But…he knows-!"

"I know nothing, sir," Ranma said evenly. "That is why I am here."

"See?" Ikuko said. "He's not the one who is behind Usagi's most recent…disappearance."

"Oh?"

After introductions and explanations took place, Ikuko shows Ranma her daughter's room.

"As you can tell, she hasn't been here in a few days," Ikuko said.

"Hmmm…"

"Mrs. Tsukino, do I have your permission to check…Usagi's drawers?" Willow asked. "It wouldn't be proper for…Ranma and my brother to do so, even if it is to check for clues."

"Certainly," Ikuko said with a smile. She then frowns a bit.

"You know, you remind me of my daughter."

"Oh, thank you," Willow said with a blush.

Ranma turns towards Ikuko.

"Thank for this opportunity to get to the bottom of this matter," Ranma said with a slight bow.

"You're welcome," Ikuko said likewise. "Let me know if you three need anything."

And with that, Ikuko leaves Usagi's room.

"You know, I am amazed at how…Spartan Mom's room is," Aki said.

"The way your mother indicated, she wasn't always this…orderly," Ranma said. "Anyway, Willow: check Usagi's drawers. Aki, perform a spell casting rote on her dresser mirror. See if you can get it to tell us what happened."

"Right," the kids say in unison, before getting to work…

"Meanwhile, I'll check Usagi's 'inner sanctum'," Ranma said.

"Ah, I want to see it!" Aki said excitedly.

"No, Aki," Ranma said. "Last time I checked, your Mother has not given you permission to see it."

"So?"

"What happens when someone enters one's inner sanctum without permission?"

"Oh," Aki said, as he realizes that without permission, he could easily fall into a trap of his mother's design.

"Good. Continue with this other thing, while I check something out."

And, with a step backwards, Ranma disappears into Usagi's inner sanctum.

"I wonder what it's like in there," Willow said, as she continued to search for clues.

"Probably something out of 'Alice in Wonderland'," Aki said, as he begins to prepare his spells…

Usagi's "inner sanctum" was a null zone that exists outside of the space-time continuum. It is here that Usagi practices and researches her mystic arts and super-science, having accumulated the knowledge over a long period of time. Not surprisingly, considering the fact that Usagi spent most of her time in a future era where the term "wagon train to the stars" was realized, her inner sanctum resembled more of a future laboratory than some arcane hovel.

Upon entering the inner sanctum, Ranma was shocked to see a battered and bloodied Sailor Pluto, who was lying in a pool of her own blood…

"Setsuna!" Ranma yells, as he immediately went to her side. He knew that Setsuna was one of the few people who could enter Usagi's inner sanctum unmolested.

"Setsuna, what happened?" Ranma said.

Setsuna opens her eyes.

"Ranma, you have to stop the Moon Princess from…ruining the future of Crystal Tokyo…"

"?"

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9: "The Gray Moon!" (IV)**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a non-descript office building in Downtown Tokyo…

"It appears that there is activity afoot, concerning the Moon Princess," Jadeite said, as he hands the renegade Starfleeter Captain Maxwell Braxton an electronic datapad. Ever since Braxton freed the Negaverse military commander, Jadeite has begun to rebuild the Dark Kingdom's army of youma, and is preparing for the day of Reckoning against the hated "Sailor Moon". Upon trying to enact his revenge personally, Jadeite was surprised at Usagi's competent skills as a martial artist…when Usagi dumped the Nega-general in a dumpster. Unfortunately, Jadeite would learn that Usagi would not be so easily beaten, even with backup…

FLASHBACK!

"I'm going out for a jog in Juuban Park, Mom!" Usagi said, as she steps out onto the front step.

"Okay, but don't be late getting back," Ikuko said, as she followed her daughter to the front door. "Your father is still a bit skittish about you being going out on your own."

"I understand," said Usagi, as she puts on her headphones while turning on her modified "iPhone". It was modified to mimic a Tricorder, which was presently set for youma activity…

"See you in a bit," Usagi says, as she begins her jog.

"Oh, and stop by the 'Crossroad Market' on your way back!" Ikuko yells. "I'll call ahead, so that the groceries will be ready for pick-up."

"Okay!" Usagi said, as she waves a bit, before taking off for her run…

Now, Usagi tends to run in order to clear her head; the special arm bracers helped to stimulate her physiology whenever she exercises like a normal person does. And although her overall power is significantly reduced, her skills tend to make up for the loss.

As Usagi runs through a secluded section of Juuban Park, her iPhone began to relay to her tactical information through her earpiece.

"Great, just great…"

And then, Jadeite steps unto the park trail.

"Sailor Moon," Jadeite says with a sneer. "We meet again…the second time since my release."

"Jadeite, what do you want THIS time?" Usagi said, as she stopped in her tracks.

"Your head, of course," Jadeite said. "And this time, I am not alone."

Jadeite snaps his fingers.

FLASH!

Nine youma, all looking like badly dressed roller derby players.

"Meet the 'Wheelers', Sailor Moon!" Jadeite sneers. "Have fun!"

"Get her, girls!" yelled one of the Wheelers, as she and her campy-dressed teammates made their move, as they dog-piled the Moon Princess…

Jadeite rubs his hands in glee, until he hears a growl from within that dog-pile of female youma…

"RRRAAWRL!" Hulkusagi roars, as she burst from the pile of female youma, as she scatters the youma about.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Jadeite screams in surprise, as the Gammazon begins to wade into Wheelers. To the Nega-general, Jadeite was like a little girl…

"You skanks ruined Hulkusagi's run!" Hulkusagi yells. "Well, Hulkusagi will ruin YOU!"

WHAM! POW! BLAM-!

"Aiyee-!" cried the various Wheelers, as Hulkusagi slams a few of members into each other.

Thus, in quick succession, the Wheelers were moaning on the ground.

"Uhhhhhh…"

"You skanks thought to ambush Hulkusagi?" Hulkusagi yells, silently thankful that her spandex managed to hold together when she changed. "You thought wrong! Ha!"

Hulkusagi then turns towards Jadeite, and growls. This causes the Nega-general to back up a bit.

"W-wait-!"

"You owe Hulkusagi money for new shoes!" Hulkusagi said. "PAY UP!"

"Okay, okay," says Jadeite, as he fishes for money from his pocket. He got out a few yen, and tosses the rolls to the jade senshi.

"Here, just don't hurt me-!"

"Hulkusagi won't…THIS time," Hulkusagi says. "Bye-bye!"

And with that, Hulkusagi bounds out of the park, leaving a terrified Nega-general behind.

A short while later, in front of the Crossroads Market…

THOOM!

The store clerk steadies his groceries, as a very large, green-skinned girl manages to squeeze herself through the door of the market.

"Who-?" the clerk said.

"Hulkusagi here to pick up groceries for Mrs. Ikuku Tsukino," Hulkusagi says. She needs some time before she can change back to her normal form. In the mean time, she might as well pick up the family groceries…

"Um, okay?" the clerk replies nervously.

And that was that. And that was when Jadeite knew that it won't be easy to take down the Moon Princess…

END FLASHBACK!

"Hmmm," said the middle-aged man (with the salt-and-pepper crew-cut), as he looks at the data. Braxton had specifically tracked fellow Starfleeters Admirals Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino, all in an effort to get revenge against them for their role in his ouster from the Federation's "Temporary Integrity Commission". Compounding his anger against the couple was their participation in his court-martial, from which he had been convicted for the crime of inadvertently causing the destruction of the Earth in the 29th century. It was only after being freed from prison by a cosmic entity known as Trelane—the self-proclaimed "Squire of Gothos"—that Braxton began his quest to seek his vengeance against the Saotomes. Upon his arrival to the past, Braxton began to gather like-minded allies, who also wanted revenge against the couple.

And now, there just might be a hitch in that plan…

"Braxton, this may hinder our ability to put our resources in place," said Borg Queen 1.0. Since being reactivated by Braxton, after being reduced to a data storage device by Usagi Tsukino, for what the Borg did to her family back in the 24th century, Borg Queen 1.0 (whose name was "Alice" before becoming a cybernetic organism) sought revenge against the Moon Princess for what had happened to her. So far, Alice has been working on revamping the City of Tokyo's infrastructure into something that will be ready for…assimilation. At least, this was what she was doing on her own, since Alice was not about to let go of the chance to turns the Earth into a new Borg homeworld…or second one, since the cybernetic race still exist somewhere in a distant part of the Milky Way Galaxy in the "present" (the "past" from her perspective. In the meantime, she will assist Braxton's quest in getting revenge against the Moon Princess and her paramour…

"We should continue with the plan, regardless of the potential for exposure," said Dukat, a man from the distant world of Cardassia Prime. Dukat come from a humanoid species with minor reptilian ancestry, which is why they have ridged bone structures, and prefers humid climates. When Ranma and Usagi came across Dukat, he had completed his stint as a military governor of an occupied world, whose inhabitants would come to rely on Ranma to save them from Dukat's tyranny. Ranma and his associates would save Bajor—the planet that Dukat had administered—after seven years of trials and tribulations. In the end, Ranma would guide Bajor to paradise, while Dukat would be casted into the equivalent of the Bajoran "hell", which was known to the Bajorans as "The Fire Caves". At least, Dukat's intended fate was supposed to have happened, only to have Dukat be saved by Braxton at the last minute. Now, Dukat, still empowered by those entities already trapped in the Fire Caves, is more than willing to assist his benefactor in the destruction of one of the people responsible for his demise…

"Actually, the plan can continue at its present pace, if we are careful," said the warrior of Shadows, "Sailor Z" (with the "Z" standing for "ZaHa'Dum"). The motive of Sailor Z's participation in Braxton's agenda was a bit murky. What is known, however, was that Sailor Z's parents had killed her, when she tried to awaken "Chaos" before it could be reborn as "Sailor Chaos", the counter-part to Sailor Cosmos. Restored to life, Sailor Z joined Braxton on his quest to destroy her parents. Unfortunately, her parents just happen to be Ranma and Usagi…

"Are you sure, Aiko?" Braxton says, as he looks up to look towards Sailor Z.

"First, it's 'Anna', not Aiko," Sailor Z groused. "'Aiko' died, along with any good memories that I might have had."

"My apologies, then," Braxton said. "As you were saying…"

"As I was saying, as long as we do not attract my parents' attention, we will remain unnoticed…JADEITE," Sailor Z says, as she glances towards the Neg-general.

"My honor is at stake, woman," Jadeite fumes.

"No, Braxton's plan is at stake," Dukat said, as his eyes flickered with fire. "Need I remind you that you are not the only one who seeks revenge against Ranma and Usag, Jadeite?"

"Fine, but to be humiliated by that…'that monster-girl', or her paramour…something that I cannot stand!" Jadeite yells.

"Join the club," Dukat says with a smirk.

Braxton takes one more glance at the data…

"We'll sit tight for now," Braxton says. "We might benefit from this latest development."

Meanwhile…

As Sailor Pluto opened her eyes, she realized that she was looking up at Ranma, who was wearing a surgical mask. Some sort of light was shining down on her…

"Ranma?" Sailor Pluto said weakly.

"Shhhh," Ranma replied gently. "We just finished sewing you back up."

"What…happened?"

A balding man comes into view.

"Admiral Saotome gave you a 'boob' job," the man said.

"WHAT?" Sailor Pluto yells. "Ow…"

"Take it easy, Puu-chan," Ranma said. "You don't want to rupture your sutures."

Ranma then turns towards his male companion.

"And, you, Doctor, have some nerve thinking that I would do something to a dear friend."

"First, I am repaying the favor of YOU leaving my 'emergency medical holographic' programming in a dormant state…for a few hundred years," the Doctor said. "And, secondly, why were you simulations of Miss Meioh's physiology, specifically her breasts?"

"Um, well…I was trying to, um…SHUT UP!"

"Humph," the holographic medical doctor said. As the EMH program, installed aboard Ranma and Usagi's personal starship, the USS "Ranusagi" (buried underneath the vacant lot behind the Tendo household), he serves as a back up hologram in case of medical emergencies. Even though Ranma learned "Emergency Medicine" as a compliment to his life as a martial artist, he needed the EMH's help to save Sailor Pluto's life. Unfortunately, the EMH, like all the other first generation EMH programs, tend to be…cranks.

"If you excuse me, I will clean the dust from the Sickbay," the EMH said, as he rolls his eyes, before going into the other room.

"Yeah, you do that," Ranma said. He then turns towards Sailor Pluto

"I swear that the inventor of the EMH program was a malcontent…"

Sailor Pluto giggles, as she begins to cough a bit.

"Take it easy, Puu," as he prepares a hypo-spray, before administering it.

SSSSSSSSS…

Setsuna sighs, as she focuses on Ranma. Normally, she would find his presence to be a nuisance, especially where the fate of Crystal Tokyo is concerned. However, she has come to appreciate his roguish charm, especially after an encounter she had with him and Usagi in 1967, during the height of the so-called "Summer of Love"…

"Ranma, I know that we…haven't gotten along in the past, but the Princess is in trouble."

"Why, what's going on?"

As best as Sailor Pluto could, she tells Ranma that for some reason, Usagi had transformed into some sort of Drow elf, by way of her Gamma-radiated physiology. The Senshi of Pluto also tells the martial artist about a plan to bring about Crystal Tokyo in the present, by way of drawing power directly from the Moon itself. Ranma replied by asking why this was a problem. Sailor Pluto replied that by bringing Crystal Tokyo about early, it could cause the nations of the world to view it as a threat to its power. In the normal scheme of things, Crystal Tokyo would form after the world either freezes, or after it falls into a state of chaos. Crystal Tokyo would be the foundation of a new world, where peace and harmony would flourish for at least a millennium. Instead, the creation of Crystal Tokyo, before it's proper time, would herald the end of the world…in the form of a thermonuclear war. And although Crystal Tokyo will be created in the end, it will be thousands of years before such a thing can occur.

"Ranma, you have to stop her," Sailor Pluto pleaded. "We're so…close…so close…"

"Admiral, Miss Meioh needs rest," the EMH says.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he leans over to kiss Sailor Pluto on the forehead. "Take could care of her."

And, with that, Ranma leaves Sickbay, determined to stop Princess Serenity's schemes.

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10: "The Gray Moon!" (V)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

CHUNK!

Hummmmm…

From another "Crystal Point" location, this time it was at the "Juuban Supermarket", Mamoru Chiba activates his Heisenberg Compensator. It hums, sweetly, as Mamoru steps back.

"The device is working, Serenity," Mamoru said, over his communicator. "But I am worried that it could be tampered with later on."

Over at the last Crystal Point location, the "Lucky Charm House", Serenity was putting the final touches of the last Heisenberg Compensator.

"Excellent," Serenity said, as she spoke through her wireless, mobile communications earpiece. "I'm about to activate my compensator as well."

"Serenity, I understand what the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle is, but how will these devices help us?" Mamoru asked.

"Essentially, I have dominion of the Moon, and everything relating to it, which includes magic, shape-shifting and the like. Unfortunately, I do not have the power to have absolute dominion over these things, which is why I can't maintain control over this body…"

Pause.

"However, these compensators will allow us to manipulate probability in such a way, that I WILL have full control over the Moon's power, rather than simply tap it either as Sailor Moon or as the Moon Princess. What MIGHT be possible WILL become probable. In other words, by controlling random chaos, even briefly, I will control the power of the Moon. Once I have that control, I can re-write the paradigm of this world. And once THAT happens…well, not only will Crystal Tokyo be a reality, but I can get rid of Usagi Tsukino, once and for ALL."

"I…see," Mamoru said, somewhat sorrowfully.

"Mamoru, I can tell by the sound of your voice that you disagree with my idea of getting rid of her?" Serenity asked.

"Well, I never thought she was a bad person…just misguided."

"Misguided or not, either she exists, or I do. And if I do, we can be together, even if Ranma Saotome tries to stop us."

"But what if he does?"

"Well, then I have a special 'gift' in store for 'him'. If he fancies himself to be my protector and guardian, right? Then he will continue to fulfill that role, but not in the manner that he thinks. HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

Mamoru gulps. The more he participates in this plan of Princess Serenity, the more he was beginning to wonder if he was right in helping her.

Meanwhile, in a nearby 'mindscape'…

"Oh, no!" Usagi said, as she realizes what Princess Serenity had in store for Ranma. "I got to get OUT of here and do something-!"

"It was always within your power to change your Fate, my former student," said a deep, booming voice. "But your fear of being seen less-than-feminine tends to cloud your true potential…"

Usagi whirls around until she sees one of her former master…

"Master Raoh!" Usagi said, as she bows before the Hokuto Shinken (i.e. "Devine Big Dipper Fist", or simply "The God Fist").

"You remember," Raoh said. "I'm surprised."

Usagi's mind is drawn to the day that she had first met the martial arts master…

FLASHBACK!

"Where are we NOW?" Usagi screamed, as she laments being stuck in a post-nuclear wasteland.

Ranma sighs. Ever since finding themselves on an Earth, where most of the world's population died in a nuclear, he and his companions found themselves fending off marauders on one hand, and mutants, demons and monsters on the other. Before their arrival, their space ship, upon entering their present dimension, had crashed somewhere in the Gobi Desert, in western China. Since then, Usagi, Ranma and their companions Hoshi Sato (a Japanese national from the 22nd century) and the elf-like alien (called a "Vulcan") named "T'Pol" were roaming the lands, in an effort to find a way off that post-Apocalyptic world. Unfortunately, along the way, a band of marauders had kidnapped a number of women in the surrounding area, including Hoshi and T'Pol. Now, their friends Ranma and Usagi are on a new quest: to get back their friends back from the wilderness that is "Rifts Earth"…

Usagi turns towards her companion.

"That was a bit much, wasn't it?" Usagi said with a broad grin.

"Always-" Ranma replied, before he felt something.

Usagi notices how distracted her companion was.

"Ranma…?"

"There," Ranma said, as he turns towards the direction of a great chasm. He rushes forward towards it.

"Ranma, wait up!" Usagi said, as she runs after Ranma. She then stops right before the chasm itself.

"Ranma, why did you-?"

"You feel that?" Ranma said.

Humoring her companion, Usagi closes her eyes…

"I feel…a pure spirit," Usagi said. "Injured…hurt-!"

"Then, we need to help who or what that 'spirit'," Ranma said, as he pulls off his pack, and begins to strap on climbing gear and rope.

"Ranma, it could be dangerous down there," Usagi said with concern.

"Then, I want you to stay here, just in case," Ranma said, as he turns towards Usagi. "Just in case…"

Ranma takes Usagi's face in her hands, and kisses her lips.

"Be back shortly," Ranma said, after breaking the kiss, but before he leaps into the chasm.

"Ranma…"

A few months later, Ranma, Usagi and their new companion Kenshiro (or simply Ken), the man with the seven chest wounds that formed the Big Dipper, are sparring near some caves that Ranma and Usagi had found, after Ranma had retrieved Ken's near lifeless body from the chasm. Ken was making a remarkable recovery, after his new friends managed to patch him up.

WHAM!

Ken manages to take the blow, as he slid backwards. However, he still maintained his ground.

"Ken!" Usagi said, as she stopped her actions. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, if a little stiff," Ken replied. He liked the fact that there were others who appreciated martial arts for its aesthetics besides their ability to inflict deadly force.

"Well, we can stop for now," Ranma said. "Besides, I'm hungry."

"Fine," Ken replied. "I could use the break, too."

As the trio sat down to eat, taking advantage of the coolness of their cave, Usagi brought up cooked lizard meat.

"I hope you guys like reptile, because that's all Ranma could catch and kill," Usagi said.

"Well, as long as you made it edible, we should be fine," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Biiiii!" Usagi replied, as she stuck out her tongue.

"I'm sure it'll taste okay, considering that it's all we have to eat," Ken replied.

"Well, dig in," Usagi said.

As the trio ate, Ken's mind was in a whirl. This did not go unnoticed.

"Ken, what's up?" Ranma asked.

"I was thinking about my own mortality, Ranma," Ken replied.

"What about it?"

"Had you two not been around, I might have died."

"I'm sure someone else would have done something," Usagi said. "Besides, you know enough pressure points to stop the excessive bleeding."

"Perhaps, but I was thinking: what would have happened if I did die? My Art, the Hokuto Shinken would have been lost."

Pause.

"And another thing: Shin was right when he said that I couldn't protect Julia. My…Art was not strong enough."

"That's bull-crap, Ken," Ranma said. "From what you said, Shin was your best friend. You weren't prepared to take him series."

"Maybe, but, in the end, I lost Julia, and I nearly lost my life. I'm suppose to be the 64th successor to my martial arts style, and failed to live up my potential as its heir…"

"Well, you don't have to worry about not having a chance to redeem yourself, Ken-kun," Usagi said gently. "You have us to help you."

"Yeah," Ranma replied. "We'll get you back in shape. Well, I will but-"

WHAP!

"Ow!" Ranma said, as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I help, too, you know!" Usagi fumed.

"Actually, you can help me in a more important way," Ken said. "By tradition, I am not suppose to teach anyone my Art without choosing a successor. However, given that our world has gone to hell, and that my brothers are out there raising hell, and that I still need to find Julia, I will break with tradition, and give you permission to learn my Art."

"Um, as much as I would love learning your style, as a part of my need to enhance the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu, I don't want you to break your word," Ranma said.

"I appreciate that. But until this world has come back from the brink, I cannot afford to allow the Hotoku Shinken to die out or be abuse. If I die, I want to die that my Art, in some way, will continue. Will you do this?"

"Okay, but only on two conditions," Ranma said.

"Name it."

"One, I want to teach you my own style, from the beginning, including the Forbidden Arts: the Yama-Senken and the Umi-Senken."

"Ranma, are you sure?" Usagi asked.

"Positive. Yes, I know I made a promise to seal away those forbidden styles, but if Ken is willing to break his word to teach others for the betterment of others, then I will as well. And besides, that way, Ken can will know my weaknesses as much as I will know his."

"I agree to that. Anything else?"

"Usagi will learn as well."

"What?" Usagi yells in surprise.

"Usagi, I don't what happened to Hoshi and T'Pol to happen to you. It's dangerous out there. And I want to be able to function knowing that you can defend yourself."  
"But…but…"

"And I believe in you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

Usagi sighed. She didn't care for training to inhuman levels, but she owed it to Ranma to at least try.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"And I agree to all your conditions," Ken said. "Rest easy tonight, for it will be…difficult morning tomorrow."

"Great, just great," Usagi complained.

Ultimately, although Usagi didn't train at the same levels as Ranma and Ken, her training did have interesting result…

A year later...

"Come here, baby!" said a giant mutant, as he and his gang had surrounded her, as she was passing through a deserted city.

Usagi looks at the men from her cloak. She was on her way to rendezvous with Ranma and Ken, after learning of a tip to the location of her missing friend.

"I want that 'pot of honey' of yours!" sneered one of his riding companions.

Usagi scans the gang…

"No," Usagi said, as she smacked the side of a building with her fist.

THOOM!

The ten-story building collapsed unto the gang.

"Arrrrhgh!"

"Pitiful," Usagi said, as she continued on her way. "Can't a girl go about her business without being molested? Geez…"

Unfortunately, there were a number of opponents that proved to be a challenged for her, especially when one of them ended up capturing her…

CHING-CLANG!

Usagi was in a dungeon, situated underneath the city of Cassandra, chained up to a wall.

"Ranma," Usagi had said, thinking that she be used by men for their amusement…and other things.

"Are you comfortable?" said a booming voice.

Usagi turns to see a huge man, wearing a warrior's garb. She could practically feel the power from his dark aura.

"So, I'm yours, then," Usagi laments. "Just…don't hurt me."

"Yes, you are MINE," said the man. "However, what I have in store for you will prove beneficial to both of us."

"What?" Usagi exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"My name is 'Raoh', master of the Hokuto Shinken, and conquer of this world," Raoh said. "And I have chosen you to be my student, my servant…and my WEAPON. YOU will become the personification of my will."

"But…I'm just a girl," Usagi said demurely.

"No, you are NOT just any girl. Normally, your gender would mean nothing to me, other than a means for pleasure. But I sense a great power in you. It's unrefined and soft. I mean to change that. And in the end, you will always have me at your side, in this life or in the next, as a testament to my legacy…IF you survive your training and conditioning."

"Oh, not again…"

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 11: "The Gray Moon!" (VI)**

* * *

And Master Raoh's training worked, for when Ranma and Ken showed up in Cassandra, to prevent additional death, as well as to free Ken's beloved Julia, Ranma had to face a very potent Usagi.

THOOM!

"Whoa!" Ranma yells, as Usagi stood up from her crouch…after making a crater the size of a house.

"Usagi, you got to snap out of it," Ranma said. "Look at you!"

Usagi, still grinning madly, continues to deliver punches and kicks. The pressure from the attacks alone was enough to destroy building after building in spectacular ways. Ranma was thankful that he was better than his friend.

WHAM!

Ranma took the hit, but stood his ground. However, the force of the blow devastated the surrounding area.

"I must please my master," Usagi said. "Only by pleasing him can I fulfill my purpose."

"What is your purpose?" Ranma yells.  
"To perfect myself…to be better than I am."

"Really? Then why are you destroying everything around you? Is that your way? Is that the way of Sailor Moon?"

Usagi's smile began to falter, as she began to tremble. Tears began to roll down her eyes…

"No…I…I no…" Usagi said, as she fell to her knees. "It's not my way…IT'S NOT WHO I AM!!!"

Usagi bursts into heavy tears, as she crumples to the ground. Ranma relaxes, as he moves to comfort his friend.

"It'll be okay," Ranma said, as he hugs.

"I…I never want to use this power ever again!" Usagi said, as she rocked in Ranma's arms.

The years would go by, and Usagi would do everything she could to never use the Hokuto Shinken. However, ironically, after being mutated into a green-skinned Amazon by an evil, future version of the Hulk, named "The Maestro", Usagi's salvation would come from the one person that honed her into a living weapon…

"Hulkusagi is monster," Hulkusagi laments, as she, her pet "cabbit" (a rabbit/cat mix named "Tho-Ohki"), the ghostly apparition of the Moon Princess, and Ranma trudge through a patch of South American jungle. Ranma was able to track down the Maestro's lair, and rescue Hulkusagi with the help of Tho-Ohki, since the two were psychically linked. Usagi had originally picked up the animal from an adventure she and her companions had on a distant world, after entering a portal they had thought to be the way back home…

Nevertheless, Hulkusagi, her cabbit and Ranma, having escaped the Maestro's lair, located in the lost continent of Atlantis, were trying to figure out a way to undo what the Maestro had done to her. Furthermore, it was weird that Usagi's previous incarnation had managed to move about as a ghost. Not even Hulkusagi could explain why this was the case.

"Usagi-"

"It's 'Hulkusagi!" Hulkusagi yells. "Hulkusagi rather be Hulkusagi than puny Usagi."

"Ranma did not mean any harm, Hulkusagi," the Moon Princess said gently. She knew that only Hulkusagi and very sensitive beings could see her.

"Er, Serenity is right, I guess," Ranma said. "Hulkusagi, we need to find a way to reverse this."

"Hulkusagi no think possible," Hulkusagi said with sigh. "Maestro pretty thorough."

Hulkusagi suddenly stops in her tracks, and sits down.

BAM!

"Leave Hulkusagi alone. It will be good for Pig-Tail boy to do so."

"Hulkusagi, I won't abandon you," Ranma said. "We haven't done so then, and I won't do so now."

"Mee-ow," Tho-Ohki said, as he gently paws Hulkusagi.

"Hulkusagi…likes that, Pig Tai Boy," Hulkusagi said.

"Well, I do not," said a booming voice.

FLASH!

THOOM!

"Ranma, look!" yells the Moon Princess.

Ranma whirls around to see a hulking, green man with a gray beard. With him were armored soldiers in power armor.

"You?" Hulkusagi said.

"Yes, ME, my dear," the Maestro said. "I couldn't just let you alone without completing your treatments. Luckily, the stargate you all used still had the coordinates in its cache."

"So, YOU are the bastard that did this to her?" Ranma yells.

"Well, sure," the Maestro said with smirk. "I wanted a perfect bride. I chose the Moon Princess."

The Maestro then turns towards Hulkusagi.

"Now, I want you to come back home to Atlantis, my dear," the Maestro said. "I want us to wed…so we can have our 'honeymoon'."

"Y-yes, Maestro," Hulkusagi said, as she suddenly felt compelled to do as she is told. However…

"No," Ranma said, as he steps in front of Hulkusagi, while Tho-Ohki hissed. "I'm not going to allow you to use my best friend as some concubine."

"Actually, I'm going to have her as my wife."

"Whatever. She isn't going anywhere."

"Actually she is. Boys?"

CLAKAKAK!

Weapons of various styles were trained on Ranma.

"Ah," Ranma said. He then pulls out his powerful Rune sword from "pocket space": a Sword of Atlantis named "Venus". He had won it from winning the gladiatorial games in, well, Atlantis. He didn't know until later that the weapon was sentient…

"I am not unarmed," Ranma said. "And my sword is capable of doing major damage, too."

"Yeah, when I am in the mood," Venus replied. "Humph!"

"Venus, I promise you I'll treat you to your birthday," Ranma said to the sword. "Okay?"

"Well…okay."

"Good…"

Ranma then turns his focus on the Maestro.

"We're ready," Ranma said, as he raised his sword.

"Whatever," the Maestro replied. He then turns towards his minions.

"KILL him."

And with that, the minions began to discharge their weapons.

RATATATATATATATAT-!

Ranma moved about the scene, avoiding getting hit in the process. Now, Ranma was not the type to usually use weapons to fight, unless what he is fighting is either toxic to the touch, or heavily armored. And when the opponent is armored, Ranma uses his knowledge of engineering mechanics and his aura senses to hit each weak point of the armor with his sword, thus disabling the opponent without needlessly killing him or her. And so…

POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE-!

CLATTER!

As the Maestro's minions fled from their wrecked armors, Ranma turns to face the Maestro.

"Weapons," Ranma said, as he stabs the ground with his sword. "Or no weapons. Your call."

"I guess I got to do things myself," the Maestro said, as he suddenly rushed Ranma's position.

Ranma had already observed the Maestro while disabling his men. He concluded that although the Maestro was powerful, he was still essentially human…

Ranma ducks and weaves the Maestro's attacks, while jabbing his fingers into his flesh. Due the Maestro's near-invulnerability, Ranma had to use the equivalent of the "Roasting Chestnut Technique" in order to jab deep enough to reach the Maestro's pressure points.

THOK! THOK! THOK! THOK! THOK-!

"Arrrgh!" the Maestro said, as he crumbles to the ground.

Quickly, Ranma pulls out a Japanese 100-Yen piece. The technique he wants to employ is called the "Happo-Yen Shiatsu", which allows the practitioner to suck the life force out of the opponent. However, in this case, Ranma wanted to drain the Maestro just enough to defeat him.

"HAPPO-YEN SHIATSU: 100-Yen Piece!" Ranma yells, as he begins to draw power from the Maestro…

"No!" the Maestro yells, as he begins to weaken. "I'm not going to let some punk defeat me!"

With that, the Maestro pounds the ground, causing a small earthquake.

THOOM!

"Wha-?" Ranma yelps, as he looses his footing.

SMACK!

The Maestro uses his full force to take advantage of Ranma's distraction, avoiding the pain that Ranma's earlier attack had caused.

"Very few have caused me as much trouble as you have," the Maestro said, as he flexes his muscles. "You remind me of a man named Ranma Saotome, back when he was a superhero named 'Ronin'."

"Huh?" Ranma replies. "But…I never met you!"

"Huh?" the Maestro said, as he looks at Ranma closely. "You can't be him, unless you are some immortal of some kind."

The Maestro then raises his massive fists.

"But no matter. Like him, you'll go away soon enough-!"

Meanwhile, Hulkusagi was seeing all this. Desperately, she wanted to help Ranma, but she couldn't do anything…

"But you can," said a voice.

"Huh?" Hulkusagi said.

"If you wish to master yourself, remember what I have taught you…"

Hulkusagi realized that she was hearing the voice of her dead master, one of the practitioners of the God Fist.

'But you can't be here!' Hulkusagi thought. 'You died by Ken's hand!'

"Yes, I did die," said the disembodied voice. "But I implanted within you a portion of my essence."

'Then…what do you want with Hulkusagi?'

"Use my teachings to take back your destiny."

'Why? So you can use Hulkusagi again?'

"No, so I can make one last gesture at redeeming myself for my foolish pride. Ryuken was right: 'Power without perception is spiritually useless, and therefore of no true value'. I realized this too late when I died by my brother's hand. However, YOU have the potential to see your true potential. YOU have the power, and, certainly, you have the skills."

Pause.

"Accept me as your teacher again, and I will allow you to choose your destiny…alone."

'But…Hulkusagi no can,' Hulkusagi sniffed. 'Hulkusagi is monster…destiny no longe mine…'

"Hulkusagi, you have to do something!" the Moon Princess said. "Even Tho-Ohki is helping Ranma…"

"Rwrowl!" Tho-Ohki roared, as he turns into a mecha unit. He pounced…only the be knocked out of the way.

"Out of my way!" the Maestro roars.

WHAM!

Tho-Ohki was knocked miles away.

"Yowl-!"

"No, no more interference," the Maestro declares, as he was about to pound on Ranma.

"NO!" Hulkusagi yells. "You know hurt Pig Tail Boy!"

"What?" the Maestro says in surprise.

"Do you accept my offer, Usagi Tsukino?" the disembodied voice asks.

"Yes, Hulkusagi accepts…"

"Then reclaim what you have lost…"

A glow of some sort envelops Hulkusagi, as the Moon Princess sinks into Hulkusagi. Somehow, the jade senshi was more…upright. And the glow died down, Hulkusagi refocuses her vision on the Maestro.

"Hulkusagi will warn you once, fiend," Hulkusagi said. "Leave Ranma alone, or face my wrath."

"I see," the Maestro says, as he turns to face Hulkusagi fully. "It looks like I have to put you in your place, then…"

The Maestro attacks with a solid punch to Hulkusagi's face.

WHAAM!

The Maestro expected Hulkusagi to go down rather easily. However…

"You hit like a common brawler, Maestro," Hulkusagi said. "Let me show you how it is done. Ya-TAH!"

Using the principle of the economic usage of energy, Hulkusagi perform a "Rabbit Punch" that sends the Maestro careening through the jungle.

"Arrrgh-!!"

By the time the Maestro stopped his momentum, had traveled many miles away. Making matters worse, his ribs were cracked.

"Damn…ARGH!" the Maestro said. "This…is not over…"

And due to the pain, the Maestro fell into a state of unconsciousness.

Hulkusagi knells down next to Ranma.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Hulkusagi asked.

"Yeah, I guess so- wait," Ranma replied. "Why are you calling me by my real name, and not 'Pig Tail Boy'?"

"Well, it's hard to describe it, but…Hulkusagi thinks she is coming into her own," Hulkusagi replied.

"You still speak in the third person, though."

"Baby steps, Ranma. Baby steps. Come."

And then Hulkusagi picks up Ranma into her massive arms.

"Wuff!" Ranma said. "Why-?"

"Hulkusagi and Ranma has to make sure that Tho-Ohki is okay," Hulkusagi said.

"Oh. Well, lead on, 'Mean Jean Green'."

"Hulkusagi is hardly mean, you know."

And, with that, Hulkusagi leaps and bounds many miles with Ranma in her arms…

Although Hulkusagi could never find a cure for her condition, the Hakuto Shinken allowed her to master her massive body. She didn't like how her master used her for his purposes, but she accepted what has happened to her as a fact of life. Thus, in that sense, Hulkusagi became more than a monster, but a warrior and hero as well.  
END FLASHBACK!

"Master, I can explain-"

"SAVE your explanation, Usagi Tsukino. I forged you mind and body as the testament to my greatness, by making sure that you will always have a portion of my essence inside of you…so that I will always be with you long after my death. And THIS is how you repay me?"

"It's…not my fault, Master Raoh."

"Really? So, tell me this: why is a previous incarnation dominating your life?"

"Well, um…it's just snuck up me?"

Raoh growls, as he goes over to Usagi, and picks up by the hair…with her feet dangling."

"Owie-!"

"NO incarnation can over-rule that which makes YOU who you are," Raoh said. "I taught this many times, including the time when you were transformed into that green-skinned beast by the Maestro, do you remember THAT?"

"Okay, okay, you're right. I'll do something about it."

Raoh lets Usagi go.

THUMP!

"Ow!"

"See that you do, or I will invade you in your dreams, and force you to train," Raoh says. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, master!"

"Good."

And with that, Raoh fades always.

"So many masters, so many obligations," Usagi said, as she sat on the ground to meditate for an answer out of her predicament…

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 12: "The Gray Moon!" (VII)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey, look at this," Aki said, as he pulls out his mother's…metal bra from the drawer.

Willow turns around to see this.

"Put that back, you pervert!" Willow said. "You're supposed to record everything that Mom's mirror has seen."

"I already did an 'Object Read', sis," Aki said. "I just wanted to see the see artifact."

Willow sighs. Her brother tends to get this 'itch' that makes him more curious than he should…

"So, what does this…thing do?" Willow asked.

"Based upon the 'Tobin's Spirit Guide' series, this is the 'Armor of Brunhilde'," Aki said. "Supposedly, it gives a maiden the strength of TEN Valkyrie warriors."

"Huh, I did not know that…"

"I wonder if this could work on guys," Aki said, as he puts on the bra. He then stood there while looking in his mother's mirror.

"Well?" Willow asked.

"Nothing. I guess the book was right-"

SHOOP!

Ranma slides "side-ways" back into his wife's room. Sliding sideways is a common dimensional manipulation "rote" that can cut the distance of any length, and can usually cut through standard defenses…unless there are counter-measures in place. Nevertheless…

"Kids, we have to find your mother quick, and-" Ranma said, as he notices that his son was wearing Usagi's magic, metal bra.

"Um, son?"

"Dad, I can explain-" Aki said, while Willow began to giggle.

"Look, if you are going to wear female garments, PLEASE be a girl when you do it, okay? I understand that our family has to deal with the family curse and all, but still…"

Growling, Aki takes off the magic bra and puts it back into Usagi's drawer.

"So, what's the plan, Dad?" Willow asked.

"Well," Ranma said, as he produces a virtual window that seemingly floated in the middle of the room, after tapping a few buttons on his modified RAZR phone. "Here is a map of Azabuu Juuban Prefecture…"

A map appears on the screen.

"And here are the 'Crystal Points' that are needed to be active, in order to harness the power of the Moon," Ranma said, as he modified the screen with another map overlay.

"Dad, that's what I saw in my visions," Aki said, as he brought out his notebeook. He then flips to the correct page, reads it, takes out his magic wand, and then points at virtual map. "According to cosmological sources, in order to tap into places of power, everything has to be aligned in order for Mom to increase her power over the Moon."

"How do you know that, Bro?" Willow asked.

"From my studies in Lunarian magic, duh?"

Willow rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, as far as my premonitions are concerned, something is going to artificially align the Crystal Points," Aki said. "But…how?"

"Hmmm," Ranma thought for a moment. He then suddenly smacks his forehead.

"D'oh! Of course…"

"What is it, Dad?" Willow asked.

"You two are familiar with the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle?"

"I do," Willow replied, which warranted a stare from her brother and father. "What? I had to take a Quantum Mechanics course a prerequisite for Temporal Mechanics."

"Anyway, bottom line, the principle postulates that what is observable can be change by causation," Ranma said.

"Kind of like…magic?" Aki asked.

"Bingo. There is a way to artificially activate the Crystal Points using Heisenberg Compensators. Normally, they are used, in conjunction with matter-energy converters, can be used for replicator technology."

"Oh, you mean those food processors on the Ranusagi?" Willow asked.

"Yeah. So anyway, the compensators can be modified to activate the Crystal Points."

"But why, Dad?" Aki said. "Who could have the means and power to do such a thing? Does Mom know?"

"I am assuming that you didn't see anything in particular from your 'Object Read' initiative?"

"No, I just did a straight information transfer."

"Okay, then, I want to say that no matter what happens from this point on, your mother will always love."

"Oh, god," Willow said win a shocked expression. "Mom…has become a SUPER-VILLAIN?"

"Of course," Aki said, as he looks away a bit. "Mom is the only one capable of pulling something off like this."

"Willow, you're Mom…may not be a 'super-villain', but she needs to be stopped."

"Well, I…don't want her to get hurt, Dad," Willow says.

"Yeah, well…we'll see," Ranma said, as he taps into his phone. "Nevertheless, we're going to have to have help on this one…"

Meanwhile…

"Now, I can activate this device," Princess Serenity said, as she pulls the main lever to her device.

CHUNK!

Hummmm…

As the Heisenberg Compensator roared to life, Princess Serenity smiled.

"Now, I can move on to the final phase," Serenity said, as she removed her cloak. Fully exposed to sunlight, she felt the change back to Usagi take place…as evident by her gray skin becoming paler.

"Must hurry," Serenity said, as she felt her mind slip back to the mindset of Usagi Tsukino. She raises her fist.

"Royal Moon Prism Make-Up!" Serenity says with a booming voice.

FLASH!

When the light died down, Princess Serenity became…PRINCESS SAILOR MOON. As such, Serenity has her full range of power, and has access to the Moon Kingdom's most holy of weapons: The Sword of Serenity. Also, unlike Sailor Moon's sailor fuku, Princess Sailor Moon's costume had only red trim with lots of pearls…  
Princess Sailor Moon sighed with relief, thankful that Lunarian magic was keeping the Gamma radiation locked at their present discharge rate, even under the rays of the Sun…

"Now to begin," Princess Sailor Moon said, as she brought out her Golden Chalice. The Golden Chalice contained the Silver Millennium Crystal, which had merged with her "Star Seed".

Princess Sailor Moon raises her the Golden Chalice high into the air, as she began to glow.

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF MY ANCESTORS, THE TITAN SELENE AND MY MOTHER, QUEEN SERENITY, THE RULER OF THE MOON KINGDOM AND MAGISTRATRIX OF THE SILVER MILLENNIUM IMPERIUM, AND GRANT ME MY BIRTHRIGHT AS THE ONCE AND FUTURE NEO-QUEEN SERENITY OF CRYSTAL TOKYO-!"

The Crystal Points were active, as giant, multi-colored crystals juts out of the ground.

CRACKLE!

Elsewhere, the Moon's velocity began to increase, as it moved in place to initiate a "solar eclipse"…

TING!

The skies grew dark, as the artificial solar eclipse took place.

"Yes," Princess Sailor Moon said with glee. "YES-!"

"Serenity, don't do this," said a familiar voice from behind.

Princess Sailor Moon whirls around to see Ranma standing there with two others. For some reason, she knew the other teenagers…

"Dad, why does she look like a tall, Drow elf?" Aki asked.

"Not sure," Ranma said. "But I AM detecting high levels of Gamma radiation coming from your Mom."

"Mom," Willow said tearfully. "I…I don't want anything to happen to her…"

"Of course," Princess Sailor Moon replied, as she suspended her Golden Chalice in mid-air. "Those are your kids…with Usagi."

"Serenity, they are YOUR kids, too," Ranma said. "I got the maternity ward pictures to prove it."

"I didn't consent to give birth to your brats, Ranma," Princess Sailor Moon said.

"WAHHHH!" Willow cried out in tears.

"Mom, that's COLD," Aki said, as he reaches into his book bag. He then pulls out a Lunarian totem.

"I don't know why you are NOW upset with OUR marriage," Ranma said.

"Because…because…BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT MY BELOVED ENDYMION!" Princess Sailor Moon said, as she blasted Ranma, Aki and Willow.

FWOOSH!

"Argh!" Ranma yells, as he deflected the blast.

FWOOSH!

"Hey!" Aki yells, as Willow blocks the blast with her magical body.

"Aki, I'm the 'heavy-weight', remember?" Willow said. "Power of SHAZAM, right? Just do something about these 'Crystal Points'."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Meanwhile, Ranma grits his teeth, as he made his move, as he speeded behind Princess Sailor Moon.

SNATCH!

"Got you," Ranma said, as he grabs Princess Sailor Moon from behind.

"Unhand me!" Princess Sailor Moon yells.

"Not until you calm down and listen? I'm trying to help you."

"No," Princess Sailor Moon said, as she uses her Gamma-enhanced strength to break free from Ranma's grip. She then twists around, as grabs Ranma by one hand.

"Hey-!" Ranma replied.

"You want to help ME?" Princess Sailor Moon said, as her tiara glows. "Then you SHALL do so-!"

ZARRK!

"Arrrgh!" Ranma said, as he morphed into his female form.

FWOOMP!

"Because of our shared past, I shall reward you with a new role in my kingdom…"

"What are you talking about-?"

FLASH!

"RRrrrr?" Ranma-neko yowled, as Princess Sailor Moon held the red magical cat, with the symbol of Sol etched on her forehead, by the scruff of her fur.

"With the power of the Moon, I have taken control over your Jusenkyo curse, and the magic that the goddess Bast has given you," Princess Sailor Moon said.

"RRrrrr!"

"Don't worry, Ranma. After you have learned your place, I'll give you the ability to become human again."

"Dad?" Willow said, as she sees this. She was about to confront her mother, but-

"Willow, stay still," Aki said, as he continued his preparation.

"But-"

"Dad can take care of him," Aki said. "Besides, he called for help, remember?"

Willow grits her teeth, but knew that her brother was right.

"Until then, you can stay put," said Princess Sailor Moon, as she conjures a cage around Ranma-neko, before setting the cage down to the ground.

"Yowl!" Ranma-neko yowls, as she tried figure out a way out of her cage.

"Soon, Crystal Tokyo will be a reality!" Princess Sailor Moon yells in triumphant, when-

FLASH!

"Ahhh!" Princess Sailor Moon yelps, as she is nearly was blinded by the light.

"Lady Rantsu," said Rising Sun, as he, Dr. Light (II) and Sunpyre lands in front of Princess Sailor Moon. The name "Lady Rantsu" is based upon the honorific name "Lady Usashinko Rantsu", of the Rantsu clan. The Rantsu clan was a clan whose progenitors were Ranma and Usagi, both of whom had founded the clan after spending a significant amount of time at the beginning of the Tokugawa Era in Japan. And since then, Ranma and Usagi would use their alternative identities for internal matters…

"You have to cease this," Rising Sun said, as he and his partners surrounded Princess Sailor Moon. The Japanese hero wore a white costume with black trim, and had the modern Japanese flag etched in his costume.

"Your husband told us of your particular invulnerability," Rising Sun said, as his aura glowed.

"Don't make us put you down, Usagi," Dr. Light (II) said, as her aura glowed a bit.

Princess Sailor Moon growls. Dr. Light wore a white costume with black trim, a cowl/headdress, a cape and a white sunburst on her chest.

"Although, after our last run-in, it will be satisfying to put you in your place," Dr. Light said. She and Usagi has had a shared past that was not exactly friendly.

"I am NOT Usagi!" Princess Sailor Moon yelled. "Usagi is a weakling who allowed her heart to lead her away from her proper duties."

Her crown glows, as the Sword of Serenity appeared in her hands. She then points the blade at the trio.

"Do not think that your power will force me back," Princess Sailor Moon said, as her aura glowed. "You will have to weakening me before THAT happens."

Sunpyre, a girl who wore a full, red costume with the symbol the Japanese flag, pre-World War II, turns towards her companions. Her power was derived from the fact that her mother had been exposed to the energy of the same nuclear explosion that had destroyed Hiroshima.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am picking up massive energy coming from her," Sunpyre said, as her eyes glowed.

"Pick up this!" Princess Sailor Moon said, as sliced the air, forming a pentagram in process. She then stabs at the air towards the trio.

BLAM!

"Defense!" Rising Sun yells, as he and his companions countered the attack with their own energy discharges.

FWOOSH!

BOOM!

Taking advantage of her enhanced body, Princess Sailor Moon rushes forward, and manages to grab Dr. Light.

GRAB!

"You'll pay for that!" Princess Sailor Moon said, as she was about to take her shorts word, and run her though with it.

"No," Dr. Light said, as she lit up with the power of a small star.

"Ah!" Princess Sailor Moon yelped, as she dropped Dr. Light. Although her Lunarian magic prevents the Sun from forcing back the change, direct exposure to solar radiation did manage to do some damage.

"Now, hit her hard!" Dr. Light said tiredly.

"Okay!" Sunpyre said, as she unleashed intense wave of concentrated nuclear fire at Princess Sailor Moon.

"Don't let up!" Rising Sun said, as he converted the light that Dr. Light had just emitted into fire as well.

"Yah-!"

Meanwhile, Aki completes his rote.

"There," Aki said, as he complete his preparations, using a mixture of powders and rote symbols, which were drawn unto the ground. "I'm done."

Aki then looks at his sister.

"Willow, I need some of your power," Aki said.

"Okay," Willow said, as her eyes glowed, while electricity sparked around her body. "SHAZAM!"

BOOM!

With a thunderous roar, a lightning bolt fell from the Heavens, and strikes the diagram that Aki had just drawn. As if on cue, the Moon is returned to its original position, thus ending the artificial solar eclipse.

All eyes, including Princess Sailor Moon, looks up at the skies.

"No!" Princess Sailor Moon yells, feeling her power weakening. "You can't…you can't…"

Deep in the mind of Princess Sailor Moon, Usagi looks up.

"Now," Usagi said, as expanded her consciousness, taking advantage of Princess Sailor Moon's anger, as well as taking advantage of the sun's rays…

"I won't let you- rrrrRRWAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLL-!"

Everyone stands back, as the gray form of Princess Sailor Moon began to take on a noticeable green color, as she becomes massive…

"Hulkusagi is BACK!" Princess Sailor Moon said with joy.

"Oh, joy," said Dr. Light with a sarcastic smirk.

"Is she…dangerous?" Sunpyre asked fearfully.

"No, just more ANNOYING."

"Too bad, Dr. Light," Princess Sailor Moon said, as she stuck out her tongue. "Biiiiiiiii!"

"Well, I for one am glad that is over," Rising Sun said. He then focuses on a sound of grunts.

"Then again, maybe not…"

"Um, a little help, here?" Ranma said, as he struggled in his now tiny cage. When the Moon was restored to its previous position, the magic that Princess Sailor Moon had enacted was undone…unfortunately.

"I'll help you, Dad," Willow said, as she made sure to not look in her father's direction, while trying to open the cage. However…

"This cage…is stuck!"

"No, it's Lunarian sensitive, sis," Aki said, as he brings over his notes. "But, I know how to open it."

"Oh, good," Ranma said. "I can't wait until I get out of this thing. And it's a good thing that I studied the mystic arts of yoga to deal with…situation."

"Well, just hold on," Aki said, as he suddenly closes his notebook. "But first, I want to hear it."

"Um, hear what, son?" Ranma said.

"That me dedicating myself to the study of magic exclusively is NOT a wasted time."

"…"

"Dad, just say something," Willow replied.

Ranma sighs.

"Okay, son," Ranma said. "I apologize for thinking that you being a dedicated mage is a waste of time."

"And?"

"And I won't rag on you about it, any more."

Aki smiles.

"Apology accepted," Aki said, as he snaps his fingers.

SNAP!

CLATTER!

"Ahhhhh," Ranma said, as he stretched out on the ground.

"DAAAD!" Willow yells. "Gross!"

"Hey, the human body, especially MY body, is a wonderful thing."

"And Hulkusagi KNOWS," Princess Sailor Moon said with a nod and a wink.

"Ew!"

"I don't know," Sunpyre said with a knowing smile. "I like what I see."

"Save yourself the trouble," Dr. Light said. "Having an affair with Ranma is more trouble than it's worth."

"We should wrap this affair up, then," Rising Sun said.

"Before you do, I need a statement," said Agent Samuru Rantsu, as he arrives on the scene.

"Son," Ranma said, while he puts his clothes back on.

"Dad," Samuru replied. He then sees his mother.

"Mother, I need to know exactly what happened, as well as what to do with your friends."

"What is the problem?" Princess Sailor Moon asked.

"Technically, the Sailor Scouts are accessories to acts of treason and terrorism. In light of your status with the government, we are willing to drop the matter, in exchange for access to these…Crystal Points."

"Ah, renewable energy," Ranma said.

"Precisely."

"Well, sure," Princess Sailor Moon said. "Anything to help my allies and friends to get out of this jam."

"I'm glad to hear that…"

Samuru turns his younger siblings.

"Hey, you two," Samuru said. "Still playing dress-up, eh?"

"We are NOT just playing 'dress-up', big brother!" Willow yells. "And besides, Aki is the oataku."

"Hey!"

"Well, you all are special to Hulkusagi," Hulkusagi said, as she wrapped her massive arms around her husband and children.

"Ow!" Willow said.

"Hey!" Aki groused.

"Argh!" Ranma yells.

"Really, Mom, I AM on duty, you know," Samuru said.

Meanwhile, inside Princess Sailor Moon's mind…

"No!" Princess Serenity yells, as she stood in the middle of a deserted island. Beyond its shores was a vast sea, while being under a blue sky. Usagi had reorganized her mind to create a special trap that would keep her previous incarnation occupied. So, for now, Princess Serenity will no longer have access to Usagi's body. However…

"This isn't over! I will be heard…no matter how long it will take!"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Three of Ranma and Usagi's children (Deep Blue, Sailor America and Talon) come home for a visit, only to have dangerous foes coming out of the woodwork! Be here for "The Blue Side of the Moon", as events force the creation of a "Blue Hulkusagi"! Special guest stars will be Wolverine of the X-Men! See you then…**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 13: "The Blue Side of the Moon!" (I)**

* * *

A month later…

"It appears that 'Test Subject X-23' will be visiting her parents, along with her father," said Madam MODOC, as she hovers about the command center that belonged to the renegade research organization known as the "Advanced Idea Mechanics" (AIM).

Dr. Monica Rappaccini, the present leader of AIM (called "The Scientist Supreme"), looks up from her research involving "Gamma radiation". She knew such things due to her intimate connection with the foremost authority of research on Gamma radiation, Dr. Robert Bruce Banner (aka "The Hulk"). She had used this form of radiation to mutant her own daughter into becoming a living weapon that involves enhanced physical prowess and a weapon delivery system involving talons and toxins. If her research pans out, then she will be able to deploy her daughter as the new "Scorpion"…

"What is it now?" Monica asked. "I didn't catch that."

Madam MODOC turns towards her associate.

"See what I mean? You never seem to listen to me!"

"Calm down," Monica said. "You were referring to Usagi, right?"

"RIGHT," Madam MODOC said with satisfaction. "Apparently, the once-property of the 'Weapon X' program has decided to confront her other parents about the reason why they haven't taken her in."

"'Other parents'?"

"Apparently, Sister Usagi provided her 'egg', while the amalgam genetic sample of both Ronin and Wolverine. As you know, 'Ronin' is Lord Ranshin Rantsu, who is also 'Ranma Saotome'. And 'Wolverine' is the immortal mutant James Logan Howlett, associate of Canada's premier team 'Alpha Flight', associate of the Fantastic Four…and the current member of Dr. Charles Xavier's 'X-Men'."

"That is an interesting…parentage," Monica said.

"Indeed. Jane Howlett, aka 'X-23', aka 'Talon', was created to be the perfect weapon through the Canadian government's 'Department K' organization. Needless to say, Sister Usagi had stopped the project through her governmental connections."

"Those connections must be potent, since neither AIM nor HYDRA are willing to learn what those connections are."

"Indeed…"

Silence.

"However, that doesn't mean that we cannot cause trouble for Sister Usagi," Madam MODOC said. "There are several people who either want Talon as their weapon…or seek to kill Sister Usagi. Or maybe both."

Pause.

"Yes, that's the ticket…"

"What's going on?" asked Superia, as she and Madam HYDRA enters the command center.

"MODOC just hatched another scheme to get back at Sister Usagi," Monica said.

"Again?"

"YES, again!" Modam MODOC said. "And again, until I have defeated her! Nyah!"

"Well, as long as MY resources aren't being used, I don't care," said the green-haired beauty.

"Well, I do need a favor from you," Madam MODOC said sweetly, as she floated to her associate.

Madam HYDRA frowns.

"WHAT?" Madam Hydra says suspiciously.

"I need the resources of…the Hand."

"The Hand" was a rival ninga association of the "Go Kamisori Gama", the official ninja association who set of the system that created the Kage(s) and their shinobi villages. The Hand were made up of renegade shinobi clans, administered by the Black Dragon Society, who sought to continue the dream of an Imperial Japan after the fact. Ironically, the Go Kamisori Gama were formed by the Moon Princess and her consort as a foundation that would lead towards the creation of Crystal Tokyo, a center of power in the post-apocalyptic environment that will come if and when the world plunges into chaos. So, in a way, the rival ninja clans were going towards the same goals through different means…

Meanwhile, Madam HYDRA was speechless that this…'woman' would dare ask her for any favors, especially after the last fiasco involving the "Strategic Homeland for Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Directorate", otherwise known as "SHIELD".

"…"

"Please? I'll help you set up your next research lab for free."

"Okay," Madam HYDRA said. "But I am only doing this in honor of the Sisterhood."

"Oh, thank you!" Madam MODOC said. "I could kiss you-"

Madam HYDRA performed warding signs in front of MODOC, as thoughts of being swallowed up by that giant maw of hers danced in her head.

"Okay, okay. No need to do that."

Monica and Superia merely giggled at this comedic farce.

Meanwhile…

"Ugh," Luna groaned, as she used her paws to cover her ears. She didn't know what was worse: to hear Usagi and Ranma being intimate while in their animal forms, or the fact that they were in animal forms in order to be intimate.

"Aren't they going to stop?" Luna complained to herself.

Incidentally, Luna wasn't the only to feel annoyed by this.

"Damn it!" Ken said, as he opened the window to his bedroom. "People are trying to sleep here."

With that, Ken chuck a boot at a red, calico cat that was being way to familiar with a white bunny rabbit.

CHUCK!

Ken grinned, expecting the thrown boot to put an end to the nonsense. However-

CHUCK!

BAM!

Ken goes down, knocked out by the same boot that was thrown at the cat.

"Ken!" Ikuko said, as she goes down to her husband's side.

Meanwhile, Usagi-bunny turns towards Ranma-neko.

"Was that REALLY necessary?" Usagi-bunny squeaked.

"Hey, an attack is an attack," Ranma-neko replied.

"…"

"Usagi, don't look at me like that…"

"Well, you just killed the mood, Ranma," Usagi-bunny said, as she hops around to put herself in position for a long jump.

"Usagi-!"

"It's okay, Ranma," Usagi-bunny said, as she glances back. "We'll have more time for ourselves LATER. Besides, we got to get ready for family weekend "

"Yeah, you're right…"

"I know I am…for once. And don't worry, Ranma…I'll make it up to you."

And, with a wink of an eye, Usagi-bunny leaps back into her bedroom, which was located on the second floor of the Tsukino residence.

Sighing, Ranma-neko begins his trip back to Nerima. He thought it was a bad idea of using his cat form, which was given to him by Princess Sailor Moon the month before. However, Usagi's weird proclivities towards intimacy got him to use his form.

"Sometimes, I wish I wasn't the awesome person that I've become," Ranma-neko said to himself, as he melds into the night…

Meanwhile, Usagi-bunny arrives to her intended destination.

SPRUNG-!

CLATCH!

Usagi-bunny then hops off the ledge of her window, and unto the floor. As her aura glows, she first transforms into her 'were-bunny' form, and then into her humanoid form. She then sniffs her underarms.

"Ugh," Usagi said. "There's got to be a better way to forage for food…"

"Perhaps you should simply STAY human?" Luna said, as she goes to the foot of Usagi's bed. "And another thing: you are the heir of the Moon Kingdom and the future ruler of Crystal Tokyo. You should NOT behave as some sort of animal, by BEING one!"

"Luna, what's the difference between human intimacy and the beast kind?" Usagi asked.

"Well…um…flowers and candy?"

"THAT is not different from purpose of the garish feathers of the male peacock and what human males do," Usagi said, as she gathers her bath things.

"But, how did you…get the way you are anyway?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure," Usagi said. "Either because of an accident by a mad scientist, or because of a curse I received by Tsarista, Queen of Fables'. Or Queen Mab of the Celtic Fae. Or Circe the Witch-goddess. Or Morgana LeFey of Camelot. I don't know…"

Usagi then proceeds to put on her robe, almost forgetting that she wasn't living in her own residence.

"Um, Usagi?" Luna asked, as she hops off the bed and stops directly behind the Moon Princess.

"Yes?" Usagi said, as she turns around.

"Um, I want to thank you for help us out from what happened last week," Luna said sorrowfully. "And I apologize for getting involved with that person."

"Luna, it's okay," Usagi said gently.

"No, it's not. I should have faith in you…more. It's just you disappeared, and came back different."

Pause.

"It's just that I still want to be needed."

"Oh, Luna," Usagi said, as she kneels. "Luna, I will always consider you a friend, even when I no longer need your services. I will definitely need your help when Crystal Tokyo is set up, but, in the mean time, you can do whatever you want. Heck, you live with Artemis, if you like."

"Really?"

"Really…"

Usagi develops a far away look.

"I seen many heavens and hells…and stuff in between, Luna. I touched the face of the ghost of the machine, and danced on fields of marshmallow-like clouds. The things I have done are legendary…and sometimes, they were infamous. And the person who helped me survived all that was Ranma, whom I adore with all my heart…and would see to his happiness at the expense of my own."

Usagi looks down at her old friend.

"That is why that I would be happy that you would move on to your own happiness, not because I would want that, but because YOU need that. You need to be able to explore your own potential, and to see if Artemis is truly the person that is right for YOU. At the very least, you won't have any regrets, once you've had your experiences."

"I…I don't know what to say, Princess," Luna said. "Is this why you are…with Ranma still?"

"Indeed. I just wished that my previous incarnation would see things my way. I do care about Mamoru, but Ranma is my FIRST love."

"'First love'…?"

"I'll explain later," said Usagi, as she stood up. "Just think about what I said about the other stuff."

And with that, Usagi opens her door, and leaves for the baths.

Luna ponders Usagi's words.

"'First love'," Luna said to herself. She then opened her eyes wide.

"No, it can't be," said Luna. "Could Ranma be the reincarnation…of the heir to ancient 'House of Telcontar'? If so, then the Moon Princess' reason for being with Ranma is now clear."

Luna turns toward the window.

"I have to confirm this with the Guardian of Time," Luna said, as she leaps out of the window, and unto a nearby tree…

Meanwhile, Ranma-neko was about to arrive back to the Tendo Compound, when he was suddenly pounced.

"Yowl!" said the female cat, as she and Ranma-neko tumbled a bit. For some reason, Ranma's normal fighting senses were off.

Quickly, Ranma-neko recovers to face the intruding feline, only to see that the cat was very familiar to him.

"Shampoo?" Ranma-neko said.

"Ah-ha!" Shampoo-neko said. "Shampoo KNEW it was you, when husband returned home acting funny!"

"Um…meeow?" Ranma-neko said.

"Uh-uh, husband," Shampoo said with mischievously. "Shampoo has been spying on husband with Dumpling-girl! And Shampoo see husband as cat with Dumpling-girl as BUNNY."

"Shampoo, look, don't say anything, okay?" Ranma-neko asked. "It's…complicated."

"Hmmmm, okay, but husband has to do something for Shampoo."

"Like what?"

If cats could smile, Shampoo-neko would have a wide grin…

Minutes later, Akane is covering her ears with a pillow, trying to sleep to the sounds of cats being intimate.

"Damn cats!" Akane yells, as she sits up. "Probably Ranma's fault for them being here doing THAT."

Frustrated, Akane gets up, picks up one of her lightweight and opens her window.

"BE QUIET!" Akane yells, as she throws her dumbbell at the cats.

CHUCK!

However-

CHUCK!

BAM!

And down goes Akane.

"Akane?" Ranma-neko yowls.

"No more talk, husband!" Shampoo-neko said. "And no more interruption from Violent-girl, too!"

"…"

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 14: "The Blue Side of the Moon!" (II)**

* * *

The next day…

"Wow!" said a teenaged girl, as she and her girlfriends see a blond "bishonen" and his red-haired female companion walk down the pier that lined Tokyo Bay.

The girl turns towards his companion.

"Isn't he FINE?" the girl said.

"Uh-hum," the other girls said appreciatively.

"Yep," Usagino Tsukino (dressed in a male school uniform) said, as he adjusted his shades. "I still have it."

Ranko Tendo (dressed in a sailor fuku/school uniform) turns to look at her companion.

"Why do I have to be the 'chick'?" Ranko fumed.

"Because we are trying to stay 'low key', remember?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Ranko looks out towards the bay.

"So, when are they supposed to be here?" Ranko asked, as she scanned the area.

"According to Mera, they should be here in a few minutes," Usagino said, as he takes a look at his Mickey Mouse wristwatch.

"I hope so, 'cuz these panty hose is riding up-"

BOOM!

All eyes turn to see a cargo ship, which was docked to unload it cargo, had suddenly caught fire.

"Oh, dear," Usagino said.

"We better do something about it," Ranko said, as she pulls off her sailor fuku, while switching back into her male form.

SWISH!

Now, Ranma was dressed in a black, masked costume (with gold trim, and the white clan symbol of a mustang placed within a Crescent Moon stenciled in the back) that was an amalgam of a shinobi outfit and a military cammando uniform.

"Usagino, hurry and change," said the superhero "Ronin", as he immediately runs to the scene of the disaster.

"Right," Usagino said, as he changes both gender and size to become…the Hulkusagi.

"RRRRWWWARL!" Hulkusagi (she wore a one-piece purple bathing suit made from unstable molecules) roared, as she bounds after her husband Ronin.

THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM-!

Meanwhile, Ronin arrives unto the scene first, as he could hear screams coming from the ship.

"Ai-yeeeee-!"

Quickly, Ronin performs a modification of his patented martial arts style.

"VACUUMM WHIRLWIND!" Ronin yells, as he punches towards the epicenter of the fire. He wanted to starve the fire of oxygen.

WHOOMP!

Seeing that the fire was cleared, Ronin was about to board the ship when-

SNAP!

Ronin looks up to see a cargo crane tilt over, causing one of the cargo boxcars to be dropped on him. Most likely, in the ensuing chaos, a crane operator left the crane unattended…

Ronin was about to respond, when-

"Hulkusagi got it!" Hulkusagi said, as she leaps to the catch the cargo boxcar.

GRAB!

Ronin guessed that Hulkusagi used the force of her leap to slow down the speed of the cargo boxcar. By doing this, Hulkusagi could carry the object, rather than going through it like a nail or a spike.

THOOM!

"You got it?" Ronin asked, as he steps out of the way.

BAM!

"Yeah, Hulkusagi got it," Hulkusagi said, as she lowers the multi-ton object.

BAM!

"What is the situation on ship?" Hulkusagi said, as she slapped her hands.

"The fire has died down a bit, but there are people trapped," Ronin said. "I need to get to them."

"Hulkusagi know!" Hulkusagi said, as she snaps her right set of fingers. "Hulkusagi can create tidal wave to cool ship down."

"Good, get on it," Ronin said, as takes off towards the damaged ship.

"Right," Hulkusagi said, as she crouches, and leaps over the cargo ship.

SPRUNG!

"Woo-hoo!" Hulkusagi yelled in glee, as she leaps over the cargo ship. And then-

SPLASH!

Meanwhile, Ronin runs around the ship with his inhuman-level of speed. As he spots some of the workers and crew-

"Huh?" said one of the crew, as he and his compatriots coughed. "Are you some kind of ninja?"

"No," Ronin said. "Now, move it!"

"Why should we trust some ninja wannabe-?"

CROOM!

The cargo shipped rocked with a series of explosions.

"Now, gentlemen?" Ronin asked.

"Sorry," the man and his people said with a bow. "Sorry for doubting you."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, go please?"

"Yes, sir," the man said, as he and his crewmates run to the nearest exit.

"Now, to see if there is more people in need," Ronin said to himself, as he continues his search and rescue.

Meanwhile, Hulkusagi was wading in the water near the cargo ship.

"Now, Hulkusagi…SPLASH!" Hulkusagi said to herself, as she claps her hands.

SPLASH!

A huge tidal wave was produced, but only big enough to doused the entire ship.

FWOOSH!

"Good," Hulkusagi says to herself. "Now, to see how things are going for Ranma…"

Being completely calm, Hulkusagi uses her Gamma-powered form to fuel and extend her senses. Being able to sense auras were developed over the years through martial arts. However, she was able to enhance that ability after becoming Gamma-enhanced.

TING!

Hulkusagi's eyes glowed green, as she scanned the cargo ship.

"Okay," Hulkusagi says to herself. "Ranma is fine- HUH?"

Hulkusagi notices something odd in the bowels of the cargo ship…

"IT'S A TRAP!" Hulkusagi said, as she began to swim towards the cargo ship…

Meanwhile, Ronin enters the cargo hold. Having detected life-signs there, the costumed mystery man was determined to see to their rescue…

"I am telling you, I rather be out there, than be stuck in here," said the mutant 'Avalanche" (navy-blue, full bodysuit and silver motorcycle helmet).

"No, we do want to attract too much attention from the local metahuman population," said the French man known as "Exodus" (white cape, red-skinned, white boots, violet body suit and back belt and gold buckle). "Our 'job' is to take down Lord and Lady Rantsu."

"I wonder what this…'Hulkusagi' is like," said Mammomax (half-man, half-wooly mammoth), as he sharpened his tusk.

"She is a bit…kooky," said Sabretooth, the older half-brother of the hero Wolverine, as he sniffed the air.

"When she is not 'green', Lady Usashinko is an exquisite creature of high breeding," said Thomas "Black Tom" Cassidy, as he spoke with an Irish brogue. He then turns towards his friend.

"Don't you agree, friend?"

The Juggernaut grunts, but says nothing…

The blue-skinned girl (possessing yellow eyes, a streak of white hair, two toes on each foot, two fingers and a thumb on each hand and a devils tail) fidgets.

"I wish this…target of yours gets here soon, Exodus," Nocturne says, as she looks up. "Otherwise, we will have to pop-out of here soon."

"I don't think so, little girl," Sabretooth said, as he crouches. "Because I detect one half of the Rantsu's HERE."

With that, the mutant wildman leaps into the shadows with a roar.

"I'm coming for ya, Saotome!" Sabretooth yelled, as he is swallowed up.

BAM! WHAM! WHACK!

"Arrgh!" Sabretooth said, as he is thrown out of the shadows.

"What-?" Avalanche said in surprise. Sabretooth was a scary dude, so seeing him laid out with such ease…

Ronin steps out from the shadows.

"I guess the reason for the fire is because of YOU clowns?" Ronin said with a smirk.

"It brought you here, though," Exodus said, as he turns to face his opponent.

"I'm going to give you until the count of three to get lost," Ronin said.

"Oh, like you're so bad-arse-" Mammomax said.

"THREE."

CRASH!

Hulkusagi lands next to Ronin.

"Ronin, we have trouble," Hulkusagi said.

"Yes, I can see that," Ronin replied.

"Good, both of you are here," Exodus said. "Now, my offer is simple-"

"NO," Ronin and Hulkusagi said in unison.

"A pity."

As if on cue, Avalanche creates an earthquake like attack directed at the couple.

Ronin leaps, while Hulkusagi held her ground.

RUUUUUMMMMMMBLE!

Hulkusagi took the attack, while Ronin performed a mid-air "Hawk Dive Bomber Technique", which was based upon an Amerind wrestling move he had learned back in the late 19th century's "American West".

"Hoo-yah!" Ronin yells, as he directs a claw-strike to Avalanche's head.

CRACK!

The force of the strike splits open Avalanche's helmet, but also produces a concussive force knocks the mutant out.

BAM!

"Got you!" Black Tom said, as he throws some seeds at Ronin, while blasting the air around Ronin with his wooden forearm.

FWOOMP!

Using his power over the 'Plant Elements', Black Tom caused the seeds to sprout wildly, to the point of entangling Ronin while still in midair.

BAMF!

"Arrgh-!" Ronin yelled, as struggled on the ground.

"The more you move, the harder you'll struggle, bo-yo," Black Tom said, as he points his wooden hand at Ranma. "Not that it'll help ya, since I can control plants. Zah!"

The vines began to sprout thorns, cutting into Ronin's skin.

"Yeerrrg-!"

Meanwhile, after Hulkusagi took the blow, Mammomax tackled Hulkusagi.

WHAM!

However, thinking that Hulkusagi was like the Hulk, Mammomax never thought that Hulkusagi could tuck her massive form. This allowed her to rotate their bodies, so that Hulkusagi could easily flip Mammomax out of the area.

FLIP!

"Hey-!" Mammomax said, as he crashes into some cargo.

CRASH!

TPPP!

Hulkusagi lands on her feet with ease.

"Ta-da!" Hulkusagi said. "Who's next-?"

WHOOSH!

"Whoa!" Hulkusagi said, as she barely ducks from a fist thrown by the Juggernaut.

"You're not dealing with a newbie, babe," the Juggernaut said, as he swung his fist.

"But you're slower than the wooly mammoth man," Hulkusagi said. "Hulkusagi is NOT like Hulk."

TAP-TAP!

"Huh?" the Juggernaut said, as he felt his hands being grabbed.

"Hulkusagi versus Juggernaut: who is the strongest? Unstoppable force versus immovable object?"

The Juggernaut smiled at this challenge.

"You think you, a female, is stronger than ME?" the Juggernaut said incredulously. "To paraphrase that Black comedian from 'Comedy Central': I'M THE JUGGERNAUT, BE-OTCH!"

And with that, the test of will and strength begins.

Meanwhile, Ronin was biting his lips, as the thorns moved deeper into his flesh.

"Errgh-!"

"It's too bad that you did not take my offer, Lord Rantsu," Exodus said. "But, you are going to die."

"Um, errgh, no," Ronin said, as he began to harness 'hot' chi, by drawing heat from his surroundings…

FWOOSH!

"What?" Black Tom said with amazement, as Ronin burns the vines away.

Ronin quickly rolls to his feet.

"Please, try that again," Ronin said the Black Tom.

Black Tom growls, as he expelled bio-electric energy at the hero, only to have the hero side-step Black Tom, and-

CRACK!

With Black Tom down, Ronin faces Exodus.

"Next"

"Indeed," Exodus said, as he prepared himself for battle, as his psychic field began to glow…

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 15: "The Blue Side of the Moon!" (III)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Within the bowels of an alien, marine craft, a young woman tosses and turns in her bunk…

"No," the girl said, as she tosses and turns while keeping her eyes closed. "Don't…don't make me…"

The girl clenches her hands, causing a pair of silver blades to "pop" in the back of her hands.

SNIKT!

"No!" the girl yells, as she bolts up. However, within moments, the girl opens her eyes, realizing that she had a nightmare…again.

"Damn it," the girl said, as she looks at her super sharp, indestructible adamantium laced claws. She then looks around her bed, which was torn up…again.

"DAMN IT-!"

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

The girl turns towards the entrance of her room.  
"Yeah?"

"It's me, Jamie," came the voice from the other side of the door. "Stephanie."

Jamie smirks, as she retracts her claws.

SNIKT!

"Come," Jamie said.

Stephanie enters Jamie's guest quarters. While Jamie's was a brunet, the sunnier Stephanie was a blond. She appeared to be in running garb.

"We only have a few hours before we arrive, so…I was thinking of a jog and a sparring session?" Stephanie asked.

Jamie shakes her head. It was hard to believe that they both came from the same parentage. Then again, her sensei's genes had been grafted into hers genetic structure, while Stephanie's genes were interwoven with the genes of a patriotic "super-soldier"…

"Alright," Jane said, as she stretched her arms. "Just give me a minute. Oh, and make sure you have your 'protection' handy for ya, when we spar."

Stephanie smiles, as she brings out her red-white-and-blue shield from behind the door.

"I always bring protection," Stephanie said.

"Cute."

Meanwhile…

Hulkusagi and the Juggernaut were still locked in arms, pretty much even.

"Why won't you go DOWN?" the Juggernaut yell, as sweat dripped down his face (which was apparent through the opening of his helmet, that exposed his mouth).

"Because Hulkusagi is strongest one there is?" Hulkusagi offered.

"Grrr!"

Meanwhile, Exodus began to charge his psychokinetic energy, cause the cargo ship to buckle.

"It's been a long time since we have faced each other, Lord Ranshin," Exodus said.

"Yeah, it has," Ronin replied, as he charged his own aura. "Last time we fought was, let's see…eight hundred years ago or so?"

"Yes, you and I did fight," said Exodus, as he floated in the air. "You, the Black Knight and the witch goddess Sersi tricked me into being sealed away in a crypt underneath the Alps."

"Well, you were a bit…much," Ronin said. "But enough of reminiscing the past; I got other things to do today."

"Not unless I have anything to say about THAT," Exodus replies, as initiated a psychokinetic attack.

FWOOSH!

A white bolt leapt from Exodus' head, and centered its trajectory directory towards the martial artist. However, Ronin grabbed the energy ball with his hand.

FZZZZT!

"Aw, come on, guy," Ronin said. "Why all the child stuff? Especially, when I can do this…"

Ronin tosses the ball of energy back at Exodus, before he twirls around to unleash a Force bolt.

BLAM!

ZAP!

By being distracted with the first counter-attack, Exodus was knocked backwards by the second counter-attack.

"Errgh-!"

"Surprise!" Ronin said, as he suddenly appeared in front of Exodus.

WHAM!

Exodus rolled with Ronin's fist to his face, before feeling a knee to the stomach.

WHAM!

The mutant began to loose unconscious, surprised that he was feeling Ronin's attacks. Besides having psionic powers, Exodus was a "superhuman" (strength, stamina, durability, agility and speed).

"You…you've gotten stronger," Exodus stammered.

"Maybe, but I like to think that I learned from our last encounter," Ronin said. "Shattering your force-fields is a piece of cake, when you can read ENERGY SIGNATURES."

"Well, then, I best get better-"

WHOOMP! WHOOMP-!

POW!

"Arrgh!" Exodus said, as he held his broken nose. He attempted to teleport behind him, only to receive an elbow smash.

"Too slow," Ronin said, as he twirls around to face Exodus upon finishing his counter-attack. "Plus, I 'read' you intentions, which is why your attempts to manipulate my mind is doomed to failure."

"Maybe," Exodus said, as he glances over at Hulkusagi and the Juggernaut. "But I'm sure that your companion is distracted enough to be susceptible to my manipulation."

"No-!"

FWAK!

Exodus sent mind bolt into Hulkusagi's head.

"Ah-!" Hulkusagi said, as she suddenly collapsed while the Juggernaut stepped back in surprised.

"What?" Juggernaut said.

"What did you do?" Ronin demanded, as he whirled around to confront Exodus.

"Simple: I unleashed the beast within," Exodus smirked. He then turns towards Nocturne.

"My dear, it is time to go."

"Y-yes," said the blue, elf-like girl, as she begins to glow…

"Be seeing you," Exodus said, as he did a mock salute, before-

BAMF!

With all the members of the Brotherhood of Mutants gone, Ronin turns towards Hulkusagi.

"Usagi-"

"I…I…I-rrrrrRRRRRWORRRRRL!" Hulkusagi roared, as she began to bulk up massively. Her hair begins to turn white, as she developed a blue tint while getting bigger…and bigger…AND BIGGER…

RUNCH!

"Damn it," said Ronin as he covers his eyes, trying to shield himself from the falling debris.

Now more bestial than human, Blue Hulkusagi (who looks like a classic "Frost giant", or Jutun, from Nordic lore) roars, as she smashed a nearby building with her fist.

SWIPE-!

SMASH!

Blue Hulkusagi chortles with laughter, as she began to stomp towards the center of town.

"Usagi, wait!" Ronin yelled, as he hops out of the building.

Meanwhile, Special Agent Samuru Rantsu was sitting down for his mid-morning tea and teacakes, when he notices trembling sounds.

Thoom.

"Mmm?" Samuru said to himself, as he sees the water in his tea ripple.

Thoom.

Samuru stands up. He was determined to find the source of the disturbance, when-

THOOM!

"RRWWWORL!" Blue Hulkusagi roars, as she stomps by. She took a deep breath, and-

WOOOOSSSSSHHHHHH!

Blue Hulkusagi blows an arctic gale, freezing everything in her path.

Samuru blinks his eyes. He knew that the bulky, female form was Usagi, since this giantess had her trademark hairstyle.

WOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!

Blue Hulkusagi continues her attack on Japan.

"Damn it," Samuru said, as he shook his head, knowing that the Japanese Self-Defense Force will no doubt send out it's anti-monster hunting unit to con. "Why is it that MY mother is the one causing the trouble?"

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 16: "The Blue Side of the Moon!" (IV)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey," Mamoru said, as he walked up the steps of the Hikawa Temple, as he sees the Inner Sailor Scouts milling about the temple's courtyard. "You wanted to see me…?"

"Yes," Ami said. "We…wanted to know what you want to do about Usagi."

"And we wanted to know if you will remain an ally of the Sailor Scouts," Minako said.

"Feh," Mamoru said with a scoff. "Why not ask that guy who is hanging around Usagi?"

"So I take it you met Ranma?" Rei asked.

"So, that's his name? It's good to know…since now I have a name attached to the butt that I am going to 'kick'."

"That would be a really bad idea, Mamoru," Makoto said.

"Why is that?"

"I…well, Ranma is my 'old sempai', from when we attended the middle school together…before his father took him away."

"Huh."

"And…he knows martial arts, so he won't be easy to defeat."

"Oh."

"So you know him personally?" Ami asked.

"Yep. After my parents…died, he was sort of my protector, whenever the other kids would tease me about not having any parents. He was my first boyfriend, though we never did anything other than hold hands."

"Aw, how romantic," Minako said, as she almost swooned.

"Yeah," Makoto said wistfully. "I always thought that Ranma would be my first kiss, until the day his father took him away for training. But, before he left, he taught me the basics of his martial arts style, even though he wasn't suppose to."

"Wow," Rei said. "He must be good at martial arts, seeing how he's good."

"I like to think that he is one of the best ones out there."

Makoto turns towards Mamoru.

"Mamoru, I don't want you to fight Ranma. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, that's just GREAT," Mamoru scoffs. "If I don't have a chance at beating this Ranma, then no wonder Usagi is with HIM."

"Earth Prince, this situation is a lot more complex than you can imagine," said a familiar voice.

All eyes turns towards Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru, the so-called "Outer Sailor Scouts".

"Ah, you're here," Ami said.

"So, we're all here, what's going on?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, 'Puu'," Haruka said dismissively. "I hope this isn't about getting arrested by 'Public Safety' or anything."

"Now, now," Michiru said gently. "We should be appreciative of Public Safety's willingness to drop the charges."

"But we could have been charged with anti-government activity!" Haruka yells. "It's bad enough that it's difficult to get sponsors for next season's 'Dakar Rally', due to the fact that I am a woman, but having a criminal record won't help matters."

"But you did not, Haruka," Setsuna said. "In fact, the record of the Sailor Scouts' participation in the Moon Princess' attempts to create Crystal Tokyo early has been…expunged."

"About that," Makoto began to say. "It seems impossible that the government could so casual about doing that."

"Was Usagi was responsible in some way for that, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked.

"Indeed," Setsuna said. "Just like she and the Sun Prince are responsible for securing sponsors for Haruka's profession."

"Really?" Haruka said in surprise. "How?"

"The Princess and the Prince's family has management over the 'Phoenix Foundation'."

"Wait," Mamoru said, as he raised his hands in protest. "WHO is this 'Prince'? It's this Ranma person again, huh?"

"Upon accepting the Moon Princess' companionship as the member of the House of Serenity, Ranma Saotome became 'The Sun Prince'."

"Grrrr!"

"Setsuna, I am familiar with the Foundation," Minako said. "They do a lot of humanitarian work, as well as sponsor projects involving the arts and entertainment areas, as well as sponsor sports ventures."

"How do you know all this, Mina-chan?" Haruka asked.

"I did a benefit venue for a fund-raising operation for health-care relief in developing countries."

"Just a moment," Rei said. "What is this Ranma's true relationship with Usagi? You said 'their family', when referring to the management of the Phoenix Foundation."

Setsuna looks away a bit…

"The Moon Princess and the Sun Princess have been married for 1000 years," Setsuna said with finality.

"WHAT?" the Sailor Scouts yelled.

"I KNEW it!" Mamoru roared. "Serenity said something about Usagi being with Ranma, but she never told me exactly how."

"When did this happen?" Hotaru asked.

"Around the year…2210, Common Era," Setsuna said.

"Wait, you're talking about the future," Ami said.

"Yes. You recall the fact that the Princess vanished in front of this shrine, correct?"

"Yes, Luna was an eye-witness to the event," Rei said.

"And we had a word with the person responsible," Makoto said, as she cracked her knuckles.

"He was cute, though," Minako said with a sigh. "Even though he was an idiot…"

"I'm going to have a word with this…Tatewaki Kuno, then," Mamoru said, as he turns to leave. As he takes a step, he suddenly stops. Mamoru then glances backwards slightly.

"Um…"

"He's a student at Furinken High School," Makoto said.

"He is poetry-spewing kendoist," Rei said.

"Thanks," Mamoru said, before taking off…

"Well, I hope it's a fair fight at least," Minako said with a sigh.

"I'm sure that Mamoru will be merciful," Michiru said.

"Um, actually, I was hoping that it is a fair fight, since Tatewaki Kuno is going to cream him."

"…"

"This Tatewaki Kuno…is THAT good?" Haruka asked.

"Upperclassman Kuno is a part of a gang of…reckless martial artist from the Nerima Prefecture, known colloquially as the 'Nerima Wrecking Crew'," Ami said, as she calls of information from her "Mercury Computer". "Property damage from their battles with other high-powered martial artists is so bad that the insurance rate is high."

"It's hard to believe that those guys can be as powerful as you say without being connected to the Silver Millennium."

"Actually, we do have our fair share of homegrown metahumans running about Japan," Minako said. "Back in my 'Sailor V' days, I was a brief member of the 'Big Science Action Team', as a 'junior member'."

"YOU were a superhero?" Makoto said excited. "GET out."

"Yep. But…my time with the team didn't last very long, when the 'Superhero Registration Act' was enacted. So, we disbanded."

"But…didn't they rescinded law?"

"Yes, they did," said Ami, as she calls up information. "It was right before Usagi first became 'Sailor Moon' that the act was abolished."

Pause.

"Setsuna, did Usagi have something to do with that law being abolished?"

"Yes, in fact she did," Setsuna said.

"Then…based upon the fact that you mentioned the year that she was married to Ranma, is it possible that there were TWO people named 'Usagi Tsukino' running around, at the time of OUR Usagi first becoming 'Sailor Moon'."

"Correct."

All the girls turn towards each other before looking at Setsuna.

"Time travel," the girls say in unison.

"Bingo."

"So, what Tatewaki Kuno did was a trap that sent Usagi and her beau through Time," Haruka said.

"Exactly."

"Setsuna, how…long have Usagi been away?" Michiru asked.

"Time is a tricky concept to grasp. However, the Princess is, as she is, tens of millennium years old. At least, that's my guess."

"WHAT?" the girls say in unison.

"Yes, she is that old."

"Usagi is old?" Hotaru said.

"And, what about Ranma?" Makoto asked.

"Roughly the same age," Setsuna replied.

"Wow…"

"I want to bring a salient point to this discussion, girls," Setsuna said. "The Moon Princess is not the same as she is. Well, she is, and yet she isn't."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked. "What did she do for all those years?"

"I cannot tell you what the Princess has done. However, I can show you, via mental telepathy, the summary of her experiences. Keep in mind that although what I am about to show you is the truth, I implore you to speak to the Moon Princess to know the context of her experiences. Agreed?"

The Sailor Scouts turn towards each other before turning look back at Setsuna.

"Okay," Ami said. "It is safe to say that we all are in agreement on this one."

The girls nod their collective heads in unison.

"Very well," Setsuna said, as her eyes begin to glow.

"Setsuna, what-?" Haruka said, before-

FLASH!

The Sailor Scouts begins to see the Moon Princess' life experience, though certain not the details.

They see a Usagi who was crying, upon being deposited to a strange land and Time, as a kind man, a ship's officer comforts her…

They see a determined Usagi, who buckles down to be the best student in her academy class, so she could serve aboard a starship that is crewed by the best…of the best…

Experience after experience fly by, as the Sailor Scouts see glimpse of what the Moon Princess has done.

They see her triumphs as a leader amongst men…

They witness tragedies that the Moon Princess had to bare, sometimes alone…

They see her inflict horror upon the innocent, as she is forced into servitude as 'savage".

However, one particular scene seemed to stop…

"Ranma, I think everything is packed," Usagi said, as she closed her metal suitcase. She appeared to wear some sort of fancy uniform that appeared to be highly decorative.

"So am I," Ranma said, as he sets down his own pack. "I've also told the kids to mind the store, so to speak, until we return."

"Ranma…that could be thousands of years from now," Usagi said with a sigh.

"Or, it could be a few years from now," Ranma said. "We don't know how we'll be received when we get back to our own time."

"IF we get back," Usagi said. "The Temporal Integrity Commission is predicting that an upcoming temporal storm could knock us off our course to the Tokugawa Era. And if THAT happens…we may be forced to remain in that era for a while, until the storm passes."

"It's a chance we have to take, Usagi," Ranma said, as he goes up to Usagi. "You heard what Agent Daniels said."

"I know what he said, Ranma. You and I have to fulfill a role in the past, in order for the Federation to be born. But, well…"

"What is it, Usagi?"

"Look, we agreed that if we have to be with our significant others in order to create OUR future, then so be it. But…I don't know if I can love Mamoru the same way as before."

"Usagi, if you're asking me if you can have sex with him in order for Chibiusa to be born-"

"It's not that."

"Well…we do have an open relationship, so that we both can have lovers outside our marriage."

"Yeah, which YOU seem to take advantage of more times than I have."

"Hey, now…"

"No, it's just that I don't think Mamoru and the others will accept me, even if I wasn't such a freak."

"Usagi, I've accepted your mutations and enhancements long before now. And no matter WHO you are with, I've long since accepted the notion that YOU are my wife, in this life and in the next."

"And what about Akane?"

"I've made my peace with her 'memory' a long time ago. YOU, in this time and place, are the one that I love. Sure, I get jealous whenever I catch some dude in our bed, but, I'd be a hypocrite if I start forbidding you to stop seeing other men."

Usagi takes Ranma by the hand, and kisses it.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ranma," Usagi said with a smile. "But it is okay if I sleep with my old boyfriend, right?"

"Sure, as long as he treats ya right…"

FLASH!

"Whoa," Haruka said, as she shook the cobwebs from her head. "That was…intense…"

"Setsuna, how did you do that?" Minako asked.

"The Princess taught me how to channel the power of the Garnet Stone, from my Time Key Staff, without the need to take it out from pocket-space," Setsuna said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I have a bone to pick with Usagi," Rei scowled. "Did you see the things she has DONE?"

"Remember, context-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-!

"What is it, Ami?" Makoto asked.

"Checking," Ami said, as she checked out her remote sensors. She routinely taps into the electronics of the city with her Mercury Computer, as a way of keeping abreast of youma activity…

"What is it-?" Haruka said, before a tremor ran thru the shrine.

THOOM!

"Oh!" Hotaru said, as Michiru held her adopted daughter.

"I got you," Michiru said.

"It appears that there is a very large Lunarian signature heading towards Nerima District," Ami said, as she read the data. "But…this data doesn't make any sense-"

"Um, Ami?" Rei said, as she and a few of the Sailor Scouts sees the source of the sound.

"What is it-?" Ami began to say, before she sees a giant, muscle-bound, blue version of Hulkusagi walk across town in a thunderous roar.

"RRRRWWWROWWWWL!" Blue Hulkusagi roared, as she continued her march towards Nerima.

"Oh, dear."

Setsuna sighed, as she realizes that the Sailor Scouts will have to tame their Princess in some ridiculous way…somehow.

Meanwhile…

"Old ghoul," Mousse said, as he sits down in front of Cologne, who was sitting in the back of the restaurant on an enclosed patio while meditating. "I have to have a word with you-"

WHACK!

"Ow!" Mousse yelped.

"I told you not to address my in that manner, lazy bones," Cologne said, as she opened her eyes…while putting away her staff. "And why are you away from your duties?"

"Look, Shampoo has been acting weird lately. In fact, she hasn't been herself since Saotome has returned. What gives?"

"Mousse, I will tell you now," Cologne said, as she cleared her throat. "Son-in-Law has consummated his marriage to Shampoo."

"…"

"I was hoping that he would give great-granddaughter a child, but Son-in-Law knows how to prevent that from happening-"

"SAOTOME!!!!" Mousse yells, as he stands up. "I'll kill you-!"

With that, Mousse leaps out of the patio, and into the streets.

Just then, Shampoo walks out onto the patio.

"Great-grandmother, what was noise?" Shampoo asked.

"Oh, I told Mousse that you took Son-in-Law as your lover."

Shampoo frowned.

"Why tell that to Mousse?"

"Because I want it clear to that YOU are Son-in-Law's wife. Mousse will challenge Son-in-Law, and Son-in-Law will destroy Mousse. Your rivals will either challenge you, and lose, or they will defer to your 'status', and allow you to be with Son-in-Law. A win for all, I think."

"But what about Dumpling-girl?" Shampoo said.

"I seriously doubt that Son-in-Law's paramour can do anything about your relationship with Son-in-Law. But if she becomes a threat…"

Cologne motions towards a mysterious, wooden box that Shampoo did not notice before. It was marked with ancient, Chinese script.

"I will have the means to deal with her…permanently."

Shampoo shakes her head in disbelief. This was NOT what she wanted, when she "did the deed" with her 'Airen'…

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 17: "The Blue Side of the Moon!" (V)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ah, it appears that a braggart seeks to challenge his betters," said Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno, as he placed his "bokken" on his shoulder. As the captain of the Kendo Club, Kuno had decided that the team could practice outside for a change. Unfortunately, practice was interrupted when some guy drove unto the school grounds with his sports car, and demanded to meet the man responsible for causing his present predicament.

Naturally, Kuno accepted the invitation.

"What do you want?"

"Do you know a Ranma Saotome?" Mamoru asked.

"Are you friends with that 'foul sorcerer'?" Kuno asked suspiciously.

"NO!" Mamoru yelled. "But I have heard that you used some…magical device to get rid of him."

"Ah, I remember now," Kuno said with a sigh. "But, alas, I failed to get rid of the one who holds the heart of the fierce Akane Tendo, and the beautiful, yet mysterious, 'pig-tail girl'."

"Well, guess what, pal?" Mamoru said, as he rounded on the kendoist. "You're attempt to get rid of Ranma Saotome took away my chance at happiness."

"…"

"I am referring to the Dumpling-headed girl who was caught in your trap."

"Ah, yes," Kuno said. "An unfortunate accident, I must say."

"ACCIDENT? Because of YOU, my 'Usako' is married to Ranma Saotome!"

"Tragic, indeed," Kuno said, as he stares skyward. "Why the innocents suffer for what that foul sorcerer has done…?"

Mamoru was flabbergasted, as he could not believe how dense the kendoist was. Still…

"I still hold YOU responsible for what happened," Mamoru said. "Therefore…I formerly challenge YOU to a fight."

The members of the Kendo Club murmur to themselves. However, Kuno merely smiles.

"You wish to challenge ME?" Kuno asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, in that case, allow me to properly introduce myself…"

Kuno takes a step forward, and poises.

"I am Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno of Furinken High School…also known as 'The Blue Thunder'!"

Kuno then turns towards Mamoru.

"And I accept your challenge!"

"Okay, then let's do this," Mamoru said, as he begins to take off his coat, before-

"Wait," Kuno said, as he raises his right hand.

"What?" Mamoru said, as he suddenly stops his actions.

"You are suppose to formerly introduce yourself to your opponent as a matter of protocol."

"Fine. My name is 'Mamoru Chiba', and I am the Prince of the Earth. There, you're happy?"

"A little pretentious, but, yes, that is fine, Mamoru Chiba. Sasuke!"

A tiny man steps forth from the shadows. He appeared to be some sort of "shinobi"…

"Yes, Master Kuno?" Sasuke said.

"Give this man a bokken," Kuno said.

"Of course," Sasuke replied, as he fetches a bokken to Mamoru.

Upon receiving the weapon, Mamoru turns to face his opponent.

"Sasukue, you shall officiate this little match of ours," Kuno said.

"Of course, Master Kuno," Sasuke says. He then looks at Mamoru.

"This match ends when either you or Master Kuno is either soundly defeated with a knock-out or a submission. Do you understand?"

"I do," Mamoru said, as he grips the wooden handle.

Sasuke turns towards Kuno.

"Do YOU understand the conditions of this match?" Sasuke says.

"I do."

"Then we begin this match when I lower my flag," Sasuke said, as he steps back.

Mamoru swallows hard a bit, knowing that he will have a tough match before him. Then again, he was a swordsman at heart.

"Ready…begin-!"

THOOM!

The ground trembled, as something massive moved across the school's open field.

"Look!" yelled one of the students, as he points towards the source of the disturbance.

All eyes turns to see a blue-skinned giantess moving across the field.

"The gods have returned!" Kuno yells, as he lowers his head out of respect.

Mamoru had a different reaction.

"Usagi?" Mamoru said with a perplexed look on his face.

Meanwhile…

Akane sighed, as she looked outside from the vantage point of her classroom. Due to the fact that it was a half-school day throughout the city of Tokyo, most of the students have already gone home. However, she and a few students decided to stay on campus for club activities, with hers being the equivalent of a "Booster Club", which helps organize school rallies for the "Sports Club" and other related activities.

'Damn it, Ranma,' Akane thought to herself. 'Just WHAT are you hiding from me…?'

"Akane?" said a familiar voice.

Akane turns towards the source to see her older sister Nabiki walking up to her desk. Nabiki was still on campus to participate in the "Finance Club", though Akane suspects that her sister was still on campus to collect the debts of some students…

"Oh, hey," Akane said, as she lowers her hands to her desk. "What's up?"

"That's what I am wondering about you, sis," Nabiki said.

"Well, I'm just wondering where that jerk is, that's all."

"Same here," Nabiki replied, though for other reasons.

"Nabiki," Akane said, as she turns to face her sister. "I was…thinking about that future we…experienced, when Ranma supposedly went missing."

"You mean, when he went training," Nabiki countered. "You and I both know that Kuno-baby is not smart enough to use some…magical talisman to get rid of Ranma. Besides, I don't remember anything like THAT to have happened."

"But that's just it, Nabiki. I swear that we, Kasumi, Dad, Uncle Genma, Mrs. Saotome, Cologne, Shampoo, Ukyo and Ryouga were in that strange future. That…other Ranma said that Kuno had used a mystical talisman to send him and some other girl into the future."

"Akane, if that happened, then you're the only one to know that what you say DID happen. No one else thinks what you that what you say DID happen. I certainly don't."

"Then how do you explain the fact that Cologne can become young if she wants to, that Shampoo can control her curse, and that Ryouga can control his curse AND has a 'magic compass' that he wears around his neck to prevent himself from getting lost?"

Nabiki was at a lost for words. She believed her sister's insistence that something did happen, considering the fact that she and her family has witnessed some amazing things, ever since her "meal ticket" named Ranma Saotome came to live in her house. However, if what Akane has said was true, then she has gaps of memories gone from her head. She might have to rely on her other talents to get to the bottom of this mystery.

And if Ranma was behind her missing memories, then he'll pay for it…

"But that's not what I am worried about, Nabiki," Akane said as she looks towards the window.

"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked.

"That Ranma we met in the future said that he was married to the girl that went missing with him. Nabiki, I have a feeling that she is the missing girl the newspapers were talking about. You know, the one that Ranma supposedly found?"

Nabiki squints her eyes. She could kick herself for not connecting the dots earlier. Or, could it be that she had learned of this connection already, but conveniently forgot it? Or did something or someone cause her memory to fail her?

"That's it," Akane said, as she gets up from her desk. "I have to meet this girl, so I know the truth."

"And then what?" Nabiki asked.

"I don't know, but I have to do SOMETHING-"

Thoom.

The school building shook, as the students held on to something.

THOOM.

"What is that-?" Akane asked.

"I'm not sure-" Nabiki replied. However-

THOOM!

"That felt close," Nabiki said. She turns towards the classroom window, only to see a giant eye staring back at her.

"Ahhh!" Nabiki screamed, as did some of the other students.

The eye moves about, until it stared at Akane.

Akane gulped in fear.

The eye moved away from the window, only to be replaced by a giant, blue hand.

CRASH!

"AHHHHH!" the students yell in surprise, as the hand reaches for Akane, before grabbing her.

"Hey!" Akane yells, as she is pulled out of the classroom. "Let me go-!"

"Akane!" Nabiki yells out of concern for her sister.

The giantess, wearing a ridiculous hairstyle, brings Akane to her face. She then sniffs Akane's scent.

"What…what do you want?" Akane yells.

"A-KA-NAY," the giantess said in guttural tones. "RAN-MA-BE-LONG-TO-HUL-KU-SA-GEE. O-KAY-?"

BOOM!

Blue Hulkusagi felt an exploding sensation on her back. Growling, he turns towards the source of the disturbance.

"Errr?" Blue Hulkusagi growls.

"Usagi, put her down!" yelled Sailor Venus. "We have to talk!"

'Usagi?!' Akane thought in fright. 'THIS is Ranma's…wife?'

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 18: "The Blue Side of the Moon!" (VI)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Yes, sir," Assistant Director Reiko said, as she spoke on the phone with her superior. "I will be sure to let Special Agent Rantsu know of your feelings on this matter."

CLICK!

"How bad is it, 'R'?" Samuru asked, as he looks up from writing for a request to enhance his department.

"Let's just say that because your mother's rampage, Gojira is on his way to confront her."

"WHAT?" Samuru yelled. "My mother is not a monster."

"According to the researchers at the Tomobiki Institute for Paranormal Studies, your mother is described as a 'Norse giant', or 'Jotuun', based upon observable characteristics."

"'R', I can safely say that my mother is not a Jotuun. But, I do know that her Gamma-irradiated body can allow her to shift into a variety of forms, based upon her emotional state."

"How do you know this?" Reiko asked.

Samuru brings up a file with an American emblem.

"Knowing that you want to maintain surveillance on my mother's activities as 'The Hulkusagi', I called in some favors from SHIELD on anything that was related to the attacks my mother had to endure, starting with the attack by the Abominatrix."

"Go on…"

"Apparently, a 'supervillain' named 'Madam MODOC' had a prior working relationship with my mother as research partners. Unfortunately, they had a falling out over the direction of one their projects. My mother wanted to abide by the ruling of the American Science Council to wait for a funding review, while Madam MODOC did not want to wait. Apparently, an accident occurred that resulted in Madam MODOC's…present state."

Samuru shows a file photo of what Madam MODOC's giant head.

"Yikes," Reiko said. "What kind of research was this…Madam MODOC conducting?"

"Brain enhancement experiments."

"Figures. So she wanted to be a super-genius?"

"Actually, she wanted to develop a cure for mental retardation, since her family has a history of producing off-spring with 'special needs'. Madam MODOC, save for what happened to her later on, was one of the…lucky ones."

"Okay, so what does all this have to Hulkusagi, and what is happening now?"

"Both Madam MODOC and her male counterpart, MODOK, whose name ends with a 'K' instead of a 'C', specializes in superhuman research…for profit. But in Madam MODOC's case, her present area of expertise is Gamma radiation research. Officially, it's to create super-soldiers. However, unofficially, Madam MODOC wants to get even with my mother by using my mother's 'Gammazon' against her."

Samuru holds up a picture of Usagi's latest form.

"THIS is probably the result of that 'project'."

"I see now," Reiko nods. "Destroy your mother by having her own power turn her into a monster, just Madam MODOC's power has turned HER into a monster."

"Which is why I implore you to be patient," Samuru said. "You can authorize the Science Patrol to monitor Gojira's movements, while the JSDF prepare for his arrival."

"I'll see what I can do, but I want your mother's movements occupied."

"That's already being done, thanks to my father and the Sailor Scouts. Plus, I called out 'Big Science Action Team' to assist."

"Huh. Do you think that will be enough?"

"No, which is why I called the Twins to help."

"You mean your younger brother and sisters, Isamu and Isami."

"Yes."

"Well, I do hope that will be enough."

"It will have to. Otherwise, Tokyo will become one big warzone, when Gojira arrives.

Meanwhile…

"Man, Usagi's fast for a 'big girl'," Ronin said, as he leaps and hops from building to building in a speed that was impressive even by Nerima Prefecture standards. Neither wanting to reveal his true power, Ronin wanting to avoid using his ability to fly, especially after leaving school with his kids Wilhelmina and Akito the way he did a few weeks ago.

"But why is she heading for Furinken-"

Suddenly, Ronin's danger senses rang, before he felt a kick to the side.

WHAM!

Ronin smashes through a nearby building that happens to belong to an old friend…

"HEY!" Ukyo yells, as she leaps over the counter at "Ucchan's", with her battle spatula drawn. "What the hell is going on, you masked freak? Are you a ninja or something?"

Ronin looks up from the vantage point of the pile of tables he had inadvertently made. He wasn't sure what do, since he had something special of hers inside of him.

"Well?"

"This is going to be difficult for you to take, Ukyo Kuonji," Ronin began to say, in a deep voice, "but if you want the truth, to know who I am, I can show you-"

"YOU!" Mousse yells. "I know that's you under that mask, Saotome-!"

WHACK!

"Stop yelling at me, jack-ass!" Ukyo yelled.

"Oh, sorry," Mousse said, as he puts on his glasses. He then looks around and sees Ronin.

"THERE you are, Saotome!" Mousse said. "Just because you're masked, that doesn't mean that I don't know that you are under there!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ronin said evenly. Ronin did not want his true guise to be revealed…

"Okay, then maybe THIS bit of news will jog your memory: YOU SLEPT WITH MY SHAMPOO, RANMA SAOTOME!"

"WHAT?" Ukyo yells. She then turns towards Ronin. "If you are Ranma, tell me the truth!"

"I am not 'Ranma Saotome', I am…RONIN."

"You're DEAD after I get through with you-!" Mousse yells, as he threw a massive volley of bladed weapons that he seemingly carried on his person, thanks to his "Hidden Weapons Technique". Unfortunately, he was indiscriminate his attack.

"Move-!" Ronin said, as he pushes Ukyo out of the way before taking the brunt of the attack in full.

"Ulp!" Ukyo yelps, as she was pushed away.

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE-!

When the attack was complete, Ronin looked like he went through the grinder, as he lay still on the ground.

Ukyo looked at this in disbelief, as she got on her knees near Ronin's still form.

"No," Ukyo said, as she began to shed tears.

"YES!" Mousse said triumphantly. "Satisfaction at last!"

Ukyo, with tears still falling, turns towards Mousse.

"Even if what you said about Ranma sleeping with Shampoo, you didn't have to kill him!"

"I did! And now Shampoo will see that I am worthy of her affection!"

Angry, she gripped one of her throwing spatulas from her bandolier, with the express purpose of getting revenge. However-

POOF!

"Ronin" turns into a…log.

"Huh?" Ukyo said to herself. "A…'Substitution Jutsu'…?"

"What?" Mousse said, after seeing what had happened. He then felt a tap on his left shoulder.

Mousse whirls around to see Ronin standing before him unharmed.

"You?"

Ukyo turns to see Ronin confronting Mousse. Sure enough, he must have utilized a proper shinobi technique…

"How can you be alive after all that?" Mousse said in surprise. "What sort of martial arts skill did you just use?"

Saying nothing, Ronin places his left hand on Mousse's right shoulder, raises his right fist up to eye-level, and then delivers a solid punch to Mousse's chest.  
THUMP!

The force of the blow reverberated through Mousse's body, causing a large bump to appear briefly on his back.

With Mousse coughing now and hunched over, Ronin brought the Hidden Weapons Master close to his face.

"Whether you are face me or this Ranma Saotome you speak of, NEVER be reckless with your martial arts," Ronin said with menace. "Otherwise…"

Ronin squeezes the same fist that he used to punch Mousse with, causing his knuckles to crack.

CRACK!

"Understood?"

Mousse, still choking, nods his head.

"Good. I won't have you pay for THIS damage…THIS time. Now, LEAVE."

Mousse, having gotten the point, stumbles out of "Ucchan's".

"Well, that's fine and dandy, but who is going to pay all this?" Ukyo yells.

Ronin takes a roll of expensive yen and tosses to the okonomiyaki chef.

"That should cover your expenses for a while," Ronin said. "I must be going-"

"Wait," Ukyo said, as she steps forth. "Are you really Ranma?"

"No, I am simply…Ronin."

"That doesn't explain ANYTHING. I want to see your face."

" I insist."

Ronin stares at Ukyo before he moves to remove his mask.

"Are you sure? You may not like what you see."

"I'll take my chances, thank you very much."

"Very well," Ronin said, as SHE removed her mask…

Ukyo gasped, when she saw a spitting image of herself in Ronin's face.

"Who…what…?"

"I am Ukyo Kuonji from the future," Ronin said.

"The…the FUTURE?"

"Yes," Ronin replied. "I came back in time to…return to the life that I once lived, before the darkness came upon everything that I was as an independent person."

Ukyo blinks for a moment. She could accept the fact that a girl can disguise herself as a boy easy enough, but still…

"Riiiight," Ukyo said with a scoff. "You could be like Konatsu, and able to disguise yourself."

Pause.

"I need proof before I can accept you on your word."

"Okay, let's see…your clan hails from Osaka, though you were born in Kyoto…"

Ronin reveals everything she knows about Ukyo, including some very intimate details about her feelings for Ranma.

"Okay, I GET it," Ukyo said. "I believe you."

"Good," Ronin said, as she puts her mask back on. "I have matters to attend to-"

"Wait!" Ukyo said. "Did…Ranma sleep with Shampoo? Am I with Ranma in the future?"

"The future is not set, Ukyo," Ronin said. "So to tell you of what I know about this era could change it in a way that it is not meant to be. Do you understand?"

"I guess so…"

Ronin turns around, before glancing back a bit.

"Ukyo?"

"Yes, Ronin?"

"Faith manages."

And with that, Ronin leaps up to the roof and towards Furinken High School.

Ukyo sighs with contentment, as she leans on the counter.

"To think I end up with Ranma after all," Ukyo said to herself. "But I'll have to clear things up about this Shampoo business…"

Just then, the male, cross-dressing shinobi Konatsu returns from a supply run. He had been sent out to pick up some secret herb and spices for one of Ukyo's okonomiyaki specials.

"I'm back-" Konatsu said, just as he notices the state of the shop. "What the-?"

"Oh, isn't it wonderful?" Ukyo said, with stars in her eyes.

"?"

Meanwhile…

Blue Hukusagi roars, as she smashes the ground with her fist, while holding Akane in her hand.

THOOM!

"Ah!" Sailor Mars said, as she ducks out of the way. "A fine way to throw a tantrum."

"'Mercury!" Sailor Jupiter yells, as she tosses a few lighting attacks at Blue Hulkusagi. "Tell us what's going on!"

"I'm working on it!" Sailor Mercury yells back, as she scans Blue Hulkusagi with her Mercury Computer. "But the readings are not making any sense-!"

"Then perhaps I can help?" said a familiar voice.

Sailor Mercury turns to see an old friend.

"Nabiki?" Sailor Mercury said in surprise. "Nabiki Tendo?"

"Well, yeah," Nabiki said. "I know it's been a while since we last seen each other."

"Nabs, what are you doing here?" Sailor Venus said.

"You are fighting the Moon Princess at MY school?" Nabiki said, as she point to the school building.

"Oh yeah…"

"Well, just don't stand there, do something!" Sailor Mars said, as Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Saturn pressed their attacks.

"Fine, fine," Nabiki said, as she took out her henshin wand. The last time she did was shortly before Ranma and his father had come to live with her and her family, when the Sailor Galaxia had sent her cronies to steel the "Star Seeds" of herself and her sisters. Luckily, the Sailor Scouts got to the Tendo sisters first.

"Kami, I hate this thing…MINERVA STAR POWER."

FWOOSH!

One transformation sequence later, Sailor Minerva was reborn. As the warrior of Strategy, 'Minerva wore a blue/white Sailor Senshi that was influenced by ancient Greek design.

"There, you're happy?" Sailor Minerva asked.

"Eh, it's a start…"

**Tbc.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 19: "The Blue Side of the Moon!" (VII)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Nerima Ward is one of 23 "wards" of the Tokyo Prefecture. It is divided into four towns: Nerima City, Tomobiki City, Oizumi City and Hikarigaoka City. Nerima Ward is known for its "super-powered" martial artist (Nerima City), strange aliens (Tomobiki City), digital monsters, outrageous vaudeville performers, robotic cats from the future, android boys, and a sizeable community of American "ex-pats" that is home to a well-known young woman who authors of a series of personal memoirs titles "Candy-Candy: The Novel". Of course, Nerima Ward was not the only ward in Tokyo that can be classified as "strange", as demonstrated by the happenings in Azabuu Juuban Ward (home of the Sailor Scouts), but Nerima was the most…famous.

At Oizumi Sakura High School, located in Oizumi City, Isamu and Isami Rantsu had left school for the day. Because Oizumi Sakura was a girls' school, Isamu had to endure the embarrassment that was the family curse…

"I don't see why Mom and Dad wanted me to attend this school for the remaining of the period," Isamu-onna groused, as she and her twin sister slung their school packs over their shoulders.

"Isamu, you have to be this way until there is an opening at Oizumi High School," Isami said. "And a point of order, if you and Lum's friend Rei hadn't tore up half the school by sparring each other, we wouldn't have to have to transfer in the middle of the school term."

"Dude ate my food for no reason!" Isami-onna yelled. "And he refused to compensate me for doing so!"

"And what did Dad say about getting into a fight over food?"

"I KNOW what Dad said. It's the principle that matters."

Isami shakes her head. Sometimes, her "brother" can be so dense at times.

"But, look on the bright side, Isamu," Isami said with a large grin.

"What?"

"You look cuter as a girl with pink hair than as a boy with pink hair."

"Hardy-har-har," Isamu-onna said. "Can we just get ON with this?"

"Right," Isami said, as she slips her pack into "pocket space", a trick that their parents would frequently teach their kids…

Isami turns towards her "brother".

"You're ready, bro?" Isami asked.

"Ready," Isamu-onna said, as she looks around for any one who might be able to see her.

FLOOP!

"Damn, I look good," said Isamu, as he flexed his arms. Isamu tends to be boisterous about his bishonen looks…

"Even in a girl's uniform?" Isami said, as she points out her brother's state of dress.

Isamu looks down at himself.

"Augh! I thought I had put on the specially treated uniform-"

Isamu turns to look at his sister, who was trying not to giggle.

"Okay, I see where THIS is going," Isamu warned.

"I'm sorry, bro," Isami said. "We should get going, then."

"Yeah, let's," Isamu said, as he pulls his blouse apart, revealing the symbol of the Man of Steel emblazoned on his costume.

(Cue theme music for "Superman: The Movie".)

With a single bound, "Super Lad" soars into the air.

"Up, up and away-!"

"Show off," Isami said, as she exposes her metal arm bracers. The auburn-haired girl said. She then twirls around.

(Cue theme music from the television program "Wonder Woman".)

FLASH!

Wonder Gal looks at her self. Her costume was similar to that of her half-sister, Wonder Woman. However, rather than an armored swim-suit with the eagle breastplate, red bodice, gold belt and "WW" buckle and blue bikini bottom with white stars scattered about, Wonder Gal wore a red tunic with a golden eagle emblazoned on the front, a plain gold belt, and a blue mini-skirt with white stars scattered about. And instead of wearing her hair down, Wonder Gal wore her hair in a high ponytail. She also wore traditional red ankle sandals instead of red, ankle-length boots with a single white stripe that ran down the middle.

"There," Wonder Gal said, as she adjusted her tiara and Golden Lasso. "I'm all set."

And, with a leap, Wonder Gal flies after her brother Super Lad.

Now, one would wonder how these super-powered teenagers could possess such fantastical powers. Well…

FLASHBACK!

"I'm afraid the prognosis is not very good," said Dr. Stephen Strange, as he opened Usagi's medical files, while Usagi was lying in her bed in the medical ward at the Avengers compound on Triskelion Island, home to SHIELD headquarters.

"What do you mean, Stephen?" Usagi said, as she squeezed her husband's hand.

"Yes, tell us what is going on," Ranma replied.

Strange turned towards his colleague on this matter, Dr. Reed Richards (known to the world as "Mister Fantastic").

"Reed?"

"Certainly," Reed said, as he cleared his throat. "You are on the verge of a miscarriage."

"WHAT?" Usagi and Ranma say in unison.

"You have to understand that Usagi's body is in a state of flux," Strange replied.

"But…I have had children before," Usagi replied.

"Yes, after long periods of stabilization," Reed said. "Your physiology was still in the process of adapting to the new levels of radiation, when you became pregnant. But as far as your body is concerned, YOU take precedence."

"How long before her body…will miscarry?" Ranma said somberly."

"We still have a matter of days before that happens," Strange said. "We do have one more lead, so be…patient, Usagi."

Usagi wanted to cry, thinking that she won't be a mother to her children. However…

"I'm not going to give up, Stephen," Usagi said.

"Same here," Ranma replied.

"Nor should you, Father," said a voice.

All eyes turn towards the door, where they see Wonder Woman and Superman. Superman was carrying some sort of device.

"Kal!" Usagi said, as she smiled softly.

"Diana," Ranma said.

"Superman, Wonder Woman, I am glad that you are here," Reed said with a smile.

"Yes, it was…difficult to acquire the items that you need, Dr. Richards," Superman said, as he goes over to kiss Usagi's forehead.

"What items are you talking about?" Usagi asked.

"I indicated to Reed that we explore ALL areas, including alien science and mysticism," Strange said. "Superman and Wonder Woman were able to acquire the last components to a device that Reed will assemble. We will then use it to save Usagi's babies."  
"Good, I'm glad to hear that," Ranma said. He then turns towards his daughter and former rival (to Usagi's affections). "And thank you…"

Within forty-eight hours, Usagi was placed in a Kryptonian medical containment crystal while being bathed by a purple healing ray.

"It's looking good," Reed said, as he and the others observed the floating Usagi. "We can safely accelerate the gestation process."

Ranma nods his head, as he looks on. Slowly, his wife's belly began to expand, while Usagi herself was resting comfortably.

"Bringing children into the world is always a wonderful thing, Ranma," Superman said.

"Yeah, indeed," Ranma replied.

Pause.

"Kal, I know that I tend to be a jerk to you, since you ended up marrying Usagi, after she thought I had been killed and al-"

"Ranma, I will always care for Usagi," Superman said. "I mean…she was my first love, after all."

"I thought Lana was your first love."

"Well…I kind of saw her as a friend than as a potential girlfriend."

"I know what you mean," Ranma said, as he thought about his best friend Ukyo. "But, I will tell you this, for food for thought: a successful marriage is built upon the bedrock of a successful friendship. The SEX part is what cements it."

"Then where is the love part in all this?"

"Doesn't exist as some thing to acquire. You either are or you are not in love, and even then, you have to be friends with the person you've fallen in love first. Otherwise, what you consider 'love' is nothing more than 'lust', and THAT is fleeting."

"Ah."

Soon after, Usagi gives birth to her twin babies, Isamu and Isami. However, the combination of Amazon and Kryptonian technology would grant these two powers far beyond mortal men (and women), though neither they nor their parents would know it until puberty occurs. And when that happened, Ranma and Usagi would make sure that these two, like their other children, would be properly trained to use their powers wisely…as "Super Lad" and "Wonder Gal" (known in the media as "The Power Twins").

END FLASHBACK!

As the Power Twins made their approach to the scene of the crisis, the sight of their mother rampaging struck them as…odd.

"Is that…MOM?" Wonder Gal asked.

"It…looks like her, but not," Super Lad said. "We better investigate."

"Isamu, if it IS Mom, we might have to…fight her."

"Isami, Dad and Mom are martial artists…WE are martial artist. Heck, we fight our parents all the time, you know."

"Good point…"

"Look, Mom would want us to stop her from tearing up the city by any means necessary, so it'll be okay."

"I hope so, because…INCOMING-!"

A human shaped object comes flying towards them.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno yelled, as he flew into air.

"I have you," Wonder Gal said, as she caught Kuno.

"Unhand me-" Kuno said, before he took a good look at the person who held him. "Wait…are YOU a goddess?"

To the Blue Fist of Furinken, he indeed saw a goddess before him. However…

"Huh?" Wonder Gal said.

"Have you insist me in vanquishing the giantess below?"

"…"

"We are here to neutralize the threat, citizen," Super Lad said. "We do not 'vanquish' anyone."

"Of course, of course," Kuno said. "Most likely some wayward 'she-beast' we are dealing with."

"That's my mother, you're talking about!" Wonder Gal fumed.

"Yeah, so knock it off, pal!" Super Lad said.

"I see now…"  
"Good, we can-" Wonder Gal said before being interrupted again.

"Just like in the ancient text, the Titans, primordial in their glory, would sire the very gods that would one day slay their forebears."

Pause.

"Together, we shall slay your mother, so you may ascend to your rightful place!"

Wonder Gal growls, as she lets Kuno go.

"Ahhhhhh-!"

"Isami-!" Super Lad said, as he took off to catch the kendoist.

"Humph!" Wonder Gal said, as she turns her head.

Super Lad drops straight down, but halts his movements when he sees Ronin catch Kuno in mid-leap.

"Unhand me-!" Kuno yells, before Ronin applied a "Vulcan Nerve Pinch" on Kuno.

THOK!

ZZZZZZZ…

"Dad!" Super Lad said, as he lands close to Ronin.

"Son, I'm surprised to see you," Ronin said.

"Daddy?" Wonder Gal said, as she floats to the ground.

"Yeah," Ronin said. "I was asking your brother why he—and now YOU—are here."

"We were in school when Samuru asked for our help," Super Lad said.

"Alright," Ronin said, as he placed the unconscious Kuno behind a nearby dumpster.

"What about him, Daddy?" Wonder Gal asked.

"Oh, so you DO like him?" Super Lad teased.

"WHAT?" Ronin yelled.

"I DON'T like this creep!" Wonder Gal fumed. "I just don't want him stalking me."

"Good, because the last thing I want is HIS genes in our FAMILY."

"Daddy!" Wonder Gal said with a blush.

"But, we have work to do," Ronin said. "Now, I know you two haven't had much experience in being a superhero, so remember your training."

"Yes, Dad," the twins say in unison.

"Good, now, let's move."

And with that, Ronin and the Power Twins head off to the battle site.

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 20: "The Blue Side of the Moon!" (VIII)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Sir," said reconnaissance craft pilot, who represented the Space Patrol, as he flew over open waters. "I see Gojira…"

Sure enough, the King of the Monsters was making a steady pace, as he swam for Japan from "Monster Island".

"Estimate time of arrival…thirty minutes."

Back at Space Patrol HQ, which is supervised by UN Spacy, Colonel Jack Shindo (JASDF), Director of the Space Patrol, sighs. For once, he wished he were still linked with one of the Ultra Warriors. Unfortunately, Shindo has long since separated from one of the Ultra Warriors, and that the only Ultra Warrior that IS available is under the "jurisdiction" of the Blue Hulkusagi…

At the moment, he has sent a reconnaissance craft to monitor the situation, until the Defense Ministry decides what to do.

"Captain Hanzo, maintain your distance, and continue to monitor the situation," Shindo said. "Keep me appraise of ANY deviation of Gojira's path."

"Affirmative," Hanzo said, as he veered off slightly, in order to keep his distance.

"Usagi, what have you gotten yourself?" Shindo said to himself, as he picks up the phone. He dials a direct line to the Third Intelligence Department (which specializes in paranormal investigations) at the Public Security Intelligence Agency (the Japanese Equivalent to the FBI). There have been calls for a reorganization of various national security apparatuses, though this has been difficult to do since bureaucrats tend to be protective of their "fiefdoms".

CLICK!

"Reiko? This is Shindo. I'm calling about the status of the Big Science Action Team…what? They are still busy cleaning up the damage done in the Hulkusagi's wake? Okay, I understand. Of course, I will. Actually, the team being at the damage site would serve us well, since THAT is the point of entry for Gojira's arrival. Okay. Good. And Reiko? Thanks."

CLICK!

After hanging up the phone, Shindo sighs. He hoped that the present crisis would be contained before things REALLY, should Gojira and Hulkusagi meet.

Meanwhile…

"THAT is Usagi?" Tuxedo Mask said in surprise, after he was told the truth about the Moon Princess. He and Upperclasman Kuno had their sparring match interrupted, when they saw Blue Hulkusagi's massive form move towards the main school grounds of Furinken High. Setting their disagreement aside, the two arrived upon the scene to deal with the giantess. Unfortunately, Kuno, without thinking, began to attack Blue Hulkusagi, when he saw that Akane was in Blue Hulkusagi's left hand. The resulted in Kuno being unceremoniously being kicked out of the area, while Tuxedo Mask was told the truth about Blue Hulkusagi.

"Yep," Sailor Minerva said, as she focused on her task.

"But…how?"

"We're not sure, but it appears that Usagi's Gammzon form has mutated further-"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Sailor Mars yells, after creating a bow made from psychic energy, before releasing a large, flaming arrow at her target.

FWOOSH!

The attack hits the side of Blue Hulkusagi face, causing her to roar with anger.

"GRRRRROOOOWL!" Blue Hulkusagi said. "Grrrrr!"

Blue Hulkusagi reaches down to grab the senshi of Mars.

"Hey-!" 'Mars said, as she was grabbed. "Ahhhhh-!"

"Princess, don't!" Sailor Uranus yelled, as she was about to release an attack.

"'Uranus, wait!" Sailor Neptune said, as she stopped her girlfriend from releasing her attack.

"But…but she'll get hurt!"

"I don't think so," Sailor Jupiter said, as she points towards Blue Hulkusagi. "Look-!"

"Put me down, Usagi!" Sailor Mars said, as Blue Hulkusagi stuck the senshi of Mars…into her cleavage.

SCRUNCH!

"Argh!" Sailor Mars said, as she felt her body being held in place. She then realized her predicament.

"Ah, hell!" Sailor Mars fumed with a furious blush.

"Will Sailor Mars be okay?" Sailor Saturn asked innocently.

"Um, well," said Sailor Uranus, as her mind begins to form a fantasy involving Blue Hulkusagi's cleavage…

WHAP!

"Ow!" Sailor Uranus said, as she held her sore left shoulder.

"Clean thoughts, hon," Sailor Neptune admonished.

"What can I do?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Just stand by if we do need you," Sailor Minerva said. "We have enough useful people here."

"Hey, now…

Meanwhile, Akane Tendo had long decided to do what she can to get free.

"Hee-yah!" Akane yelled, as she continued to hammer blows unto Blue Hulkusagi's closes hand, in a desperate attempt to free herself from Blue Hulkusagi's grip.

However, as far as Blue Hulkusagi was concerned, Akane's blows might as well have been mosquito bites. Still…

"Huh?" Blue Hulkusagi said, as she turns to face Akane, while batting away the attacks by the Sailor Scouts. "A-KA-NAY?"

Akane stops hitting Blue Hulkusagi's hand upon seeing that she was being stared at.

"Um, hi?" Akane said nervously.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Minerva, with their computers linked, analyzes the situation, when-

"I think I have an idea," Sailor Mercury said, as she continued to scan Blue Hulkusagi. "But we need to contain Blue Hulkusagi first."

"Right," Sailor Minerva said, as she continues to type away on her "Minerva Computer". Unlike Sailor Mercury's "Mercury Computer", 'Minerva's system looks into statistical probability and tactics. Not surprisingly, 'Minerva can also use it to hack into various computer systems…

Sailor Minerva turns towards Sailor Venus, who was still fighting Blue Hulkusagi along side her allies.

"I think Akane has gotten Hulkusagi's attention," Sailor Minerva said. She then turns towards Sailor Venus.

"'Venus, can you create a 'Love Me Chain' big enough to trap her?"

"I…I think so," Sailor Venus said.

"Good."

Sailor Minerva turns towards Sailor Jupiter.

'Jupiter, aim your next attack at the point where Usagi's left hand meet the rest of her arm," 'Minerva said.

"Right," Sailor Jupiter said, as she began to charge up a "Sparkling Wide Pressure" attack…

Sailor Minerva turns towards Tuxedo Mask.

"Are you ready to be useful?" 'Minerva asked.

"Yes, I am," 'Mask said through gritted teeth.

"Good. As soon as 'Jupiter initiates her attack, grab Akane and Sailor Mars."

"Alright," Tuxedo Mask said, as he mentally prepares himself for his role in freeing Sailor Mars and Akane Tendo…

"All Sailor Scouts, save for Sailors Jupiter and Venus…ATTACK!" Sailor Minerva yells.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

FWOOSH!

"OW!" Blue Hulkusagi yelled at the combined attack.

"'Venus, now!"

"Venus Love Me Chain…Encircle!"

Blue Hulkusagi finds herself wrapped in chains made from energy. The blue-skinned Gammazon struggles briefly in her bonds.

"'Jupiter!" 'Minerva said.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

ZAAARRRK!

Immediately, Tuxedo Mask leaps into the air to grab Sailor Mars. However, out of surprise, Blue Hulkusagi lets go of Akane prematurely.

"Ahhhhhh-!" Akane yelps.

"No!" Tuxedo Mask says, as he held onto Sailor Mars while trying to reach Akane. However-

SWOOSH!

Ronin catches Akane at the last minute.

"I have you," Ronin said, as he lands on his feet. "Always getting into trouble…"

'That voice-!' Akane thought. 'It…it can't BE-!'

Blue Hulkusagi sees this, and roars while breaking her bonds.

"RWAAAAA!" Blue Hulkusagi roars, as she rounds on Ronin, only to suddenly have one of her arms placed around her back.

"Huh?" Blue Hulkusagi said in surprise.

"Sis!" Super Lad yells. "Mom's way…strong-!"

"I know!" Wonder Gal said, as she twirled her Golden Lasso. She then uses it to rope around her mother, before she began to fly around her at super-speed. With much of Blue Hulkusagi's arms bound, Super-Lad was able to reach over and grab the other hand, so that both hands were together when Wonder Gal completes the task of completely binding Blue Hulkusagi…

"Arrrgh!" Blue Hulkusagi said, as she struggled to free herself from her unbreakable bonds.

"Sailor Mercury-" Ronin began to say.

"Ronin, I believe I've found the trigger Usagi's de-transformation," 'Mercury said. "It's her emotional state that is at issue."

"I know," Ronin said. "The person that caused this used some psychic attack to 'unleash the beast from within'."

"So, what could have done this?" 'Jupiter asked.

"From the way this…Hulkusagi is glaring at Akane, it has to be because of Ranma," 'Minerva smirked.

"That's it," 'Venus said with realization. "For some reason, Usagi is jealous of Akane."

"Are you sure?" 'Uranus asked.

"It's the same look you get whenever I get chatted up, dear," 'Neptune chided.

"Oh."

"But what are we going to do?" 'Saturn said with concern.

Ronin sighs, as he weighs his options.

"I'll get Usagi to calm down," Ronin said.

"Why would YOU be the one to do it?" Akane said fearfully, already knowing the identity of Ronin.

"Because…I am Ranma Saotome," Ronin said, as he takes off his mask.

"YOU!" Tuxedo Mask said, as he was about to confront Ranma then and there, only to have Sailor Jupiter stop him in his tracks.

"But-"

"Later," 'Jupiter replied. "First, we resolve a crisis…"

"Usagi?" Ranma said, as he floats into the air to face his giant wife.

"Huh?" Blue Hulkusagi said, as she face Ranma.

"You don't need to be jealous of Akane," Ranma said. "What I shared with her cannot be undo. She was my first love, and…my first wife."

"First…WIFE?" Akane and Sailor Minerva said with disbelief.

"And when our relationship…ended, you were there to help me pick up the pieces of my life, first as friends, then as lovers…and finally as husband and wife."

"RAN-MA…"

"I don't know what the future we'll bring to us, Usagi. But we both know that we have…issues to deal with, in our respective 'camps'. But know this: I will ALWAYS love you."

"Ranma," Akane said softly, as a tear rolls down her left eye.

Blue Hulkusagi's face softens, as she began to shrink…

WHOOMP!

"Ohhhhhh," Usagi said, as she nearly fell over in a heap.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Mask said, as he catches Usagi in his arms.

Usagi looks up to see Tuxedo Mask.

"Mamoru?" Usagi said. "What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"Mom!" Super-Lad said, as he and his sister landed.

Wonder Gal turns towards Ranma.

"Is Mom going to be okay, Dad?" Wonder Gal asked.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"Eh, she will be," Ranma said, as he puts his mask back on.

"RANMA!" Akane yells.

Ronin turns towards Akane said.

"Hey, Akane-"

"YOU JERK!" Akane yelled, as she delivers 'Mallet-sama' on top of Ronin's head.

WHAM!

"Ow," Ronin replied, as he shook his head.

"Humph," Akane said, as she turns to walk away.

"You certainly have a lot of explaining to do, Ranma-baby," Sailor Minerva said with a smirk.

Ronin could only shake his head in stunned disbelief at the comedy that was his life…

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 21: "The Blue Side of the Moon!" (IX)**

* * *

Meanwhile, below the sea…

The heroine known as "Deep Blue", whose real name was "Mera Rantsu", was the reincarnation of a dragon sea-god named Ryujin. Years before, Ryujin kidnapped Usagi as his bride, knowing that she was the legendary Moon Princess. However, Ranma confronted Ryujin…and slew him in mortal combat, when he made threats to harm Usagi in a desperate move against Ranma. However, before dying, Ryujin made a vow to one day come back for vengeance, when the couple would least suspect it. That opportunity had came when Mera was born to Ranma and Usagi, when it became apparent that she was the reincarnation their old enemy…due to her dragon-like eyes. Making matters worse, acolytes of Ryujin had kidnapped the baby Mera, and fled to the water world of "Aquas", so that she could be raised as a weapon against her own parents. It would be years later that Mera, now Queen of Xebel-La (the capital of Aquas), would attempt a return to Earth with an invasion force of aquatic humanoids. As far she knew, Ranma and Usagi were responsible for her parents' death, and wanted to get revenge on them and the rest of the Earth by taken over the world's oceans. Thankfully, they (who had discovered clues to Mera's whereabouts), with the help of superhero "Aquaman", managed to stop the invasion before it had begun.

Over the years, the Ranma and Usagi would do whatever it took to get to know their daughter, even knowing that she contained the soul of an old enemy. At the same time, Mera and Aquaman would go on to develop a relationship that resulted in an official Royal marriage, since Aquaman was the designated heir to the throne of Atlantis (after defeating both cousin Prince Namor, the Submariner, and half-brother Prince Orm, the Ocean Master in combat, using techniques that Aquaman was taught to by Ranma). As much as Ranma hated having to learn how to breath underwater for extended periods of time, he would do so to be the father Mera wanted, even go far as to teach her and his grandson Arthur—who would follow in his father's footsteps as the second "Aquaman"—the family martial arts. He didn't like being in water for extended periods of time, since his control over his curse was limited in water. Still, getting to know his daughter and his new family made his inconvenience worth it…

"Your Highness," said an Atlantean officer, as he enters the submersible craft's royal quarters. All Atlanteans work garb, civilian and otherwise, were stylistically "aquatic" (sea shells and the like).

Mera looks up from reading. She was reading a proposed treaty that Prince Namor wanted that would cement an alliance Atlantis and New Themiscyria (the home of the Amazons under the rule of the ancient Queen Hippolyta). She hoped that she being the half-sister of Ambassador Princess Diana, known to the world as "Wonder Woman", would enable successful negotiations between their peoples. It won't be easy, since the renegade Atlantean warlord Attuma, an old boyfriend of her mother's, have made it a personal crusade to harass the Amazons. Mera never could understand what her mother saw in him…

"Yes, Captain?" Mera replied.

"We are picking up the sonar signature of the monster Godzilla," the Captain said. "He is on a direct course to Tokyo."

"How far ahead is the creature from us?"

"We are an hour ahead of us."

"Can we intercept the creature before it makes landfall?"

"I am afraid not, Your Highness. At best, we can intercept Godzilla when he enters the Bay of Tokyo."

"Then proceed," Mera said. "And assemble our guests in the receiving room in thirty minutes."

"Yes, Your Highness," the officer said with a bow, before turning away.

After the officer leaves, Mera sighed.

"Mother, Father…I'm sure you two are behind this latest event, somehow," Mera said to herself quietly.

Meanwhile…

Usagi was floating on a virtual medical bed, within a containment field, in Sickbay, as the EMH program conducted his examination. At the same time, nearly everyone else, from earlier, was observing this.

"I can't believe you have access to this…ship, sempai," Makoto said, as she looked around Sickbay.

"Well, Usagi and I earned it, after years of service," Ranma said, as he took a sip of his Klingon coffee (called "Raktajino").

"What service are you talking about?" Mamoru asked.

Annoyed with the chatter, the EMH turns towards the group.

"THIS is a Sickbay, not some lounge for you to 'chatter'," the EMH replied.

"Well, how about we localize your hearing receptors, Doc?" Ranma replied. "Would that help?"

"Actually, it would. That way, I do not have to hear about your LATEST dalliance," the EMH said, as he picked up a datapad.

"WHAT?" Akane yelled. "Whom else have you been with, you womanizing jerk?"

"Yeah," Usagi said through the intercom, as she opened her eyes. "I would like to know that myself."

"How did she hear that?" Ranma said. "I thought the containment room was sound proof."

"I can read lips, remember?" Usagi said, as she glared at Ranma.

"I picking up increase stress levels," the EMH said. "I must implore you to leave Sickbay…now."

"Er, right," Ranma said. "Can Ami stay to help you out? She's into medicine and stuff."

"I know of Doctor Mizuno-Saotome's reputation as a medical researcher," EMH said.

"Wait, you know of me?" Ami said.

"Of course I do, Miss Mizuno. Your work in Bio-Medicine is the equivalent of Mozart's 'Fifth Symphony'…a masterpiece."

"Oh."

Pause.

"Wait, did you say…'Doctor Mizuno-SAOTOME'?"

Ranma desperately did the 'cut to the throat' hand gesture in front of the EMH. The last thing Ranma wanted was anyone knowing his or her future…

"Did I?" the EMH said cautiously. "I must be…mistaken. However, I can use your assistance in examining our patient."

"I would be honored, Doctor…er, what shall I call you?"

"'Doctor' shall suffice."

"Okay. Doctor it is."

"Now, the rest of you…get out."

"You don't tell me what to do-" Akane said, before Ranma drags her out. "Let go of me, jerk-!"

"Take it easy, Usagi!" Makoto said with a wave, as she turns towards Mamoru. "Let's go."

"Right," Mamoru said, as he left a red rose on the console before leaving. Once he was gone, the Doctor picks up the Rose.

"It appears that Admiral Tsukino is cared for in this time as well," the Doctor mused.

"Usagi was a member of the Japanese Maritime Defense Force?" Ami asked.

"You should ask Admiral Tsukino yourself, while I find a thin vase for this flower," the Doctor said.

"But, the examination-"

"Is already done. I am working on the analysis now."

"Oh, okay."

"Relax, Miss Mizuno. I am a trained professional, after all…"

And with that, the Doctor leaves his station.

Swallowing hard, Ami turns towards her friend.

"Um, Usagi?"

"Yes?" Usagi said, as she opened her eyes to look at her friend.

"This…seems so fantastical," Ami said. "I mean, with this ship and with the glimpses of your life…I…I don't know WHAT to think."

"Me neither, and I lived all this," Usagi said with a sigh. "But, I remember what an old friend once told me."

"And that is…?"

"'Faith manages'."

"That sounds so deep, Usagi. If I may ask, who told you that? Ranma?"

"No, you did, Ami. You told me that when I was hesitant about confronting one of my own children, when she was enthralled by…Shadows. Had I not been convinced that it was necessary to confront her, convinced of the necessity of my subsequent actions, I would have condemned the Earth to ruin."

"Oh," Ami said. "What happened to your daughter?"

"She died, though, later, she was resurrected by her masters for further malfeasance."

"Oh, dear."

Meanwhile…

"It appears that Gojira will arrive in fifteen minutes, Ranma," Nabiki said, as she taped into the sensors of the Ranusagi.

"Well, we do have the 'Big Science Action Team there to 'greet' him," Ranma said. "But the twins and I will have to join them soon anyway."

"I see…"

"I REALLY hope you are not making any attempts to hack into my files, Nabiki."  
"Oh? What makes you say that?"

Ranma looks up.

"Computer."

CHIRP!

"Working, dear," replied the Ranusagi, in a sexy way.

Nabiki gives Ranma a quizzical look.

Ranma ignores it.

"Have there been any attempts to 'hack' into the central server core of your system?"

"This is the fifth time that Miss Nabiki Tendo has attempted to 'hack' into the central server core of the Ranusagi…dear."

"I GOT to get that fixed…"

"Hey, I only tried to hack into your server ONCE," Nabiki said. And then, a thought ran through her mind.

"Wait a minute," Nabiki said. "I don't remember trying to hack into your servers five times!"

'Uh, oh,' Ranma thought, recalling that he had to resort to using a 'neuralizer' to suppress Nabiki's short-term memories…whenever he caught her in his business. 'She's on to me…'

"Well, Saotome?"

"I-"

"Ranma, I got a bone to pick with you," Akane said, as she walked up the martial artist.

"Not now…"

"I want to KNOW what's this business between you and this…Usagi. And, I want to know about those…people who claim to be your kids."

"You want to know?" Ranma said tersely. "YOU want to KNOW? Fine, follow me…"

Akane was taken aback by Ranma's intensity. However, she decided to follow him anyway.

"This, I got to see," Nabiki said, as she logged out of the Ranusagi's systems.

A few minutes later, Ranma, Nabiki enters the main holodeck, where it was presently being used.

Wrrrrrr-!

"Damn, it's occupied," Ranma said.

"Yah-hoo!" Isamu said, as he rode his skateboard while performing flips and turns in mid-air, while turning to ride back down the half-pipe. The holodeck was designed to a skater-park.

Standing nearby were Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru.

"Hey," Haruka said, as she and the others turn to look at Ranma and his companions.

"Hey," Ranma said. "How's everyone?"

"Haruka challenged your son to a contest," Michiru said.

Akane growled upon hearing the Isamu being addressed as Ranma's son…

"Personally, I think he's using his powers to cheat," Haruka groused.

"Where are the others?" Nabiki asked.

"I think they went with Isami to the kitchen to get something to eat, Nabiki-cahn," Hotaru said.

"Good," Ranma said, as he loads up. "Just want to let you all know that those who wants to 'greet' Gojira, we leave in fifteen minutes."

"That soon?" Akane said. "But…it's dangerous."

"Akane, it's a martial artist duty to protect others," Ranma said. "You know that."

"I know, but…it's not like any other enemy you've faced before."

"Hey, it's what I am…it's what I do."

"Sounds like a typical, overly macho, action flick," Nabiki said with a smirk.

"That's because I AM the 'Action Man'," Ranma said with a grin. "In more ways than ONE. You know what I mean?"

"…"

"I'm talking about love-making-"

"I GOT the inference, Ranma."

"Why are you being such a pervert, Ranma?" Akane asked. "You were NEVER like this. I bet it was because of HER."

"I bet it was because of HIM," Haruka said suspiciously.

"Huh?"

"Setsuna showed us some of Usagi's life experiences," Michiru said. "Thankfully, we received the…'parental guidance' version, if your behavior is of any indication."

"Ehh, whatever," Ranma said. He then turns towards Akane and Nabiki.

"Come, you two…let's get this over with."

Ranma turns to leave the main holodeck, with the Tendo sisters in tow.

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 22: "The Blue Side of the Moon!" (X)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

The superhero team known as "Big Science Action Team" was Japan's version of the "Justice League of America". In fact, the original line-up was founded shortly the founding of the actual Justice League. Over the years, the team has evolved to reflect the ever-changing nature of Japanese society, which is why there can be several members from different incarnations on the same team…

"Be sure to clear the debris for the Defense Force," said "Rising Sun" (a solar-powered hero with the ability to fly, possessed enhanced strength and stamina, and can manipulate light and heat), as he directs activities of his seven-member team.

"I do not understand why we must spend time and energy on clean-up, if the monster Gojira is coming," said "Shado" (female archer who was the master of Kyudo and other martial arts), as she observed her teammates at work.

"We need to make sure that space is clear, if we are to make a proper defense."

"Well, I can't wait to test my latest mech-suit enhancements," said "Hammersuit Zero-X", as she lifted some debris. Although a teenaged girl, Hammersuit Zero-X was smart enough to recreate Ironman's Mark-I power armor. Her genius was in her ability to adapt "steamtech" to power it.

"Just be careful with what you wish for, kiddo," said "Boss Bosozuko" (control over nuclear fire, like the human torch). He was using his power like a torch, as he cuts away the twisted metal. Working with him was "Cosmo Racer" (a silver/gray android who is the "speedster" of the team…on retractable roller-blades), who was using his retractable "arc wielding mechanism" to help Boss Bosozuko do his job.

Boss turns towards his 'partner'.

"You know I'm right, huh?"

Cosmos Racer turns towards his friend. Boss could hear the servos in Cosmos' neck.

"Since I am not programmed for anxiety, I cannot give an honest appraisal of the situation," Cosmos said.

"Ah, you're no help at all."

Rising Sun smiled upon hearing this banter. He liked the fact that the new team was coming along so well…

Rising Sun then turns towards Ultimon, the latest person to bear the legacy of anti-kaiju (i.e. "strange monsters") warriors. In fact, the Ultimon suit was designed after the look of one of the Ultra Warriors that showed up in Japan to fight a giant monster during a key battle that would lead to the Tokugawa Era. In actuality, the Ultra Warrior in question, Ultraman Great (the Ultra-Warrior that merged with Jack Shindo), had went into the past to prevent a powerful kaiju from killing General Tokugawa, and thus disrupt the flow of history. The founder of the Ultimon Society (a samurai) would, in fact, be instrumental in killing the kaiju, after it managed to put Ultraman Great in a precarious position…

Nevertheless, in honor of Ultraman Great, a society of monster hunters was created, where the father would pass on his legacy to the son who is most capable of bearing the name "Ultimon". Over the years, the Ultimon would move away from mystical means of destroying monsters to hyper-scientific means of destroying monsters. No one except the Ultimon Society would know who bears the Ultimon mantle at any one time. Eventually, a representative of the Ultimon Society would join the Big Science Action Team upon its founding, which has not changed with each subsequent iteration. And today is no different…

"Ultimon, status," Rising Sun said.

"The kaiju is on a direct approach," Ultimon said, as he continues to float in the air. "No change-"

SPLASH!

The aquatic adventurer known as "Waveman" leaps out of the water, having returned from his underwater lair that was underneath Tokyo Bay. Waveman was once the 1960s teenaged hero "Junior Waveman", formerly the youngest member of the underwater demolition team "The Wavemen". Waveman was half-Atlantean, who would go on to start a family with an Amazon from Praradis Island. One their children would become a teenaged hero in her own right: Shiny Happy Aquazon…

Nevertheless, Waveman had been attempting to secure help from Atlantis, when Queen Mera (aka "Deep Blue") had left a message to him on his communications network.

"Rising Sun!" Waveman said, as he picked himself up, and walks over to the team leader. "I have good news!"

"What is it?" Shado asked.

"As you know, I've been trying to get help from Atlantis," Waveman said. "I just received word that Queen Mera is already on her way here to help us."

"How did she know that Gojira was going to be a problem?" Rising Sun asked.

"She didn't. She was going to visit Japan on other matters, when she picked up Gojira's sonar signature."

"So how much help is she going to provide?" Shado asked.

"She will have usage of the her royal ship. Plus, she has four passengers that can help us when they arrive."

"Ah, metahumans…"

"Alright," Rising Sun said. He then looks up at Ultimon.

"Ultimon, keep an eye out on our guest. In the mean, everyone, we hold the line."

"RIGHT!" everyone say in unison.

Meanwhile…

"I am glad that you are here," Mera said, as she addressed her guests in the receiving room. "As the captain has indicated, the monster known as 'Godzilla' (also called 'Gojira') will reach the shores of Japan shortly. We won't be able to intercept the creature before then, but we can limit the damage that Godzilla might do. Any questions?"

The man named James Logan Howlett lights up a cigar before taking a puff.

"No," James said.

"Mister Howlett, don't you know that cigars are unhealthy?" Stephanie admonished. Her parents were Ranma, Usagi and the legendary Captain America. Like her sister Jane, she was the result of a cloning experiment to create a new generation of "super-soldiers" (thanks to the "Weapons Plus Program").

"Please, James," Mera said. "I do not like to repeat myself."

James growls, as he puts out his cigar in his hand, while Jane and Teddy laughs. Teddy was a half-brother to Jane and Stephanie, whose mother was the merged form of Usagi and a Skrull Princess named Anelle, while his father was the temporary fusion of the Kree hero Captain Marvel and Ranma Saotome.

"To think I agreed to play 'den mother' on this trip," James groused.

"Well, James-papa, the Professor wanted to make sure that we stay out of trouble, while we visit Usagi-mama and Ranma-papa," Jane said, referring to the fact that she was the product of the union James, Usagi and Ranma through some bizarre cloning experiment. She was just glad that she wasn't alone in this regard…

"Yeah, I KNOW," said James. "I just hope that I don't have to nurse-made any of you, if we indeed to confront the Lizard."

"You can count on US, Mr. Howlett," Teddy said.

"We shall see, kid," James said. "I want us 'suited up' in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir!" everyone said in unison.

Meanwhile…

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Akane fumed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna," Ranma said, as he went to Holodeck 2. It was smaller than Holodeck 1, which is used for more advanced simulations.

"I'm curious as to the cost of maintaining this craft," Nabiki said, as she sees the familiar yellow grid (on black) that was the surface of the holodeck.

"Eh, I don't worry about such things," Ranma replied dismissively. "Usagi takes care of the finances."

"USAGI is the one who handles your…money?" Nabiki said with disbelief. "We're talking about 'Dumpling-Head', now."

"Yes, we ARE," Ranma replied. "In fact, she has a personal wealth of 300…trillion yen scattered around the world in personal assets."

"…"

"Oh, so you married Usagi for her money?" Akane asked tersely.

"No, I didn't. I earned my own yen."

"Which is?" Nabiki asked.

"About…200 billion yen."

"T-two hundred…BILLION?"

"Yeah," Ranma said dismissively. "But, I just live off the interest like it's my allowance or something-"

GLOMP!

"Huh?" Ranma said, as he felt Nabiki's grip.

"Ranma, will you marry me?" Nabiki cooed. "And I apologize for being so nasty to you."

"Hey!" Akane yells.

Nabiki blinks, realizing that she had just embarrassed herself.

"Er, sorry," Nabiki said, as she broke her hug. "But, well, you understand."

"Oh. I do, Nabs," Ranma said. "As long as I've known you, you've always been a bit 'money hungry'…even after we had finally gotten married."

"What?" Akane said.

"Nothing."

"No, I HEARD that, Ranma."

"I heard that as well," Nabiki said evenly. "We want to know EXACTLY what is going on."

"Well, I did promise to explain myself more," Ranma said, as he looks up. "Computer."

CHIRP!

"Yes, dear?" said the computer.

"Replay the last family reunion that Usagi and I participated, shortly before we returned home."

"Of course, dear."

CHIRP!

Akane and Nabiki both turn to look at Ranma with a quizzical look.

"Hey, the Amazons on Venus were the one who programmed the interface to be more…female, so blame THEM."

"Yeah. I BET that was the case, jerk," Akane said.

"Did you say…Venus-?" Nabiki said, just as the simulation began to play…

FLASHBACK!

1000 year into the future…

"CHEESE!" said everyone, as an auburn-haired teenager blew out her birthday candles.

FWOOSH!

"Yaah!" said the crowd.

"So, Ryoukiko, what did you wish for?" Shin Ryouga said, as he held his pipe, while wrapping an arm around his wife Naru.

"I…well," Ryoukiko said nervously.

"Go ahead dear," Naru said gently.

"I…I wished that you could stay, Mom."

"…"

It was the annual "reunion" of members of the Rantsu clan, which includes, amongst others, the Saotomes and Hibiki clans. However, this year was special, since, besides a birthday party for Ryoukiko Hibiki, the founders of the clan, Ranma and Usagi, would be leaving this era for a long time…

"Dear, I promise you that I will return before you know it," Naru said, as she hugged her daughter.

"I know, but still…"

"I know, I know…"

As the clan reunion continues to get underway, the various family members mill about the old Tendo Compound, sometimes getting into shenanigans.

"Ha!" Hulkusagi said, as she and her daughter Thrud (the Norse goddess of Power) had a contest of strengths…by arm-wrestling. Usagi could have used her other powers to enhance her strength, but Thrud insisted that their contest would be strictly limited. So far, the two were stalemated.

"Daughter not strong ENOUGH to beat Hulkusagi!"

"We will SEE, Mother," Thrud said, as she gritted her teeth. Although on the beefy side, Thrud was a sweet girl at heart. She wanted to challenge her mother before she left for the past.

Meanwhile, Naru was seen talking to a blond woman.

"Amanda," Naru said, as she hugs the woman from behind. "You seem…tense."

Amanda turns around, as she breaks Naru's hug.

"Ranma, could I see you…as you?" Amanda asked.

"Okay," Naru said, as she morphs into Ranma. "Better?"

"A little," Amanda said, as she places a hand on Ranma's face.

Silence.

"I…have long since accepted the fact that you were allowed to have many wives, but I still can be a bit jealous of you sometimes."

"No kidding," Ranma said.

Silence.

"Look, without me going on this journey, Usagi and I cannot make sure that all this becomes possible. And bottom line, you will always be my first love. Now, I have more TO love equally."

"Ranma, I haven't been 'her' in years."

"But it's in your power to do so."

"Well, perhaps the Q Continuum won't get upset with me this once," Amanda said, as she snaps her fingers.

FLASH!

"What do you think?" Akane asked, looking like she did when she first met Ranma (in a martial arts "gi" with long hair).

"You're still the same un-cute fiancée I fell in love with," Ranma said, as he moved in for a kiss…

"Really, Saotome," Nabiki said, as she walks up to the couple. "How can you be so unfaithful to ME…your wife?"

"Nabs, quiet," Ranma said, as he kisses Nabiki on the cheek. "What do you want?"

"I just returned from signing documents with your…'counterpart'," Nabiki said, as she tapped her thin brief case. "Once you and Usagi leave this era, your and Usagi's counterpart will take your places."

Pause.

"And thus, a circular paradox will have been fulfilled."

"Good," Ranma said, with a nod. "All that legal nonsense will now be HIS problem-"

CRASH!

"Ow," Thurd said, as she picked herself up from the floor.

"Yes!" Hulkusagi said, as she leaped for joy. "Hulkusagi strongest one there is!"

"For NOW, mother…"

END FLASHBACK!

"End program," Ranma said.

FLASH!

And then, the familiar yellow grid appears once more.

For a long moment, there was silence. And then…

"So, we're married," Nabiki said. "In the future?"

"Yes."

"But how could I look like a foreigner?" Akane asked. "And how was I able to change into…me?"

Ranma was tempted to tell Akane about her eventual death, and how she would reincarnate into a member of a race of omnipotent beings known as "The Q". But…

"Martial arts techniques?" Ranma said with a shrug. "The point is, one day, both of you will understand why you two and I develop a relationship, but not for a long time."

"We'll see about THAT, Saotome-" Nabiki said. And then, the emergency klaxons sounded.

"Red Alert, dear," said the computer.

"Status on monster?" Ranma said.

"The kaiju known as 'Gojira' has entered Tokyo Bay."

"Then, this is it," Ranma said, as he opened the door to the holodeck. "I got to-"

"Wait, Ranma," Akane said.

"What?" Ranma replied.

"Can I come?" Akane said.

"You sure?"

"Positive. I am a martial artist too, you know."

"And I want to come along," Nabiki said. "You know, to protect my future investment."

"Figures…"

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 23: "The Blue Side of the Moon!" (XI)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ever since the advent of the so-called "Nuclear Age", the world had to deal with all kinds of super-powered menaces, whether they be a "colossus man", a "fifty-foot woman", a mutant with the head of an insect, but with a body of a man, and even some sort of "blob". This doesn't include the fact that alien menaces, attracted by Humnakind's surge in its understanding of high-end science and technology, have frequently visited Earth, sometimes with a desire to understand humanity, and sometimes to harass it. Such occurrences have forced various governments to take pro-active steps to meet the challenges that such phenomenon poise, in addition to dealing with homegrown paranormal phenomenon…

The creature known as "Gojira", sometimes referred to as "Godzilla" in the West, was the avatar of the cosmic entity known as "The Dragon King". In fact, Gojira is related of the Changing Breed (called "Hengeyokai") known as the Zhong Lung, called the Mokele in the West, and are inspirations to dragons and other "were-lizards" and reptiles. Gojira came into existence shortly after the dropping of the atomic bomb, which was Gaia's way of punishing humanity for its dangerous folly. Other monsters began to appear, as the Cold War, in response to, though not always, nuclear weapons testing. In the end, it became apparent that humanity had to respond somehow, especially when alien giant monsters began to appear with ever increasing frequency. Thus, humans began to respond with such means as dedicated monster hunting or monster cataloging units, like the 1960s' "Science Patrol Group", an organization that was famous for dealing with mostly alien monsters, as well as having an alien monster-hunter on staff, so to speak, named "Ultraman"…

Since then, dealing with giant monsters has been a standard thing, even though clean up has been expensive.

"Team, here he comes!" yelled Rising Sun, as Gojira makes landfall.

"RRROWWWRL!" Gojira yells, as he rises from the depths of Tokyo Bay.

"Odd," Ultramon said. Ultramon was the avatar of the Ultramen, the original alien monster-hunters.

"What is it?" Shado asked.

"He wants…to see the monster known as 'Hulkusagi'."

"Oh, boy," Rising Sun said, as he shook his head.

"What is it, sir?" asked Hammersuit Zero-X, as she prepares to charge up her rail-gun.

"You heard of the magical girl, the soldier of love and justice 'Sailor Moon', right?"

"You mean the girl with the very short sailor fuku?" Boss Bosozuko asked.

"Why would you know about such things, huh?" Waveman said with a knowing smile. "You're into that sort of thing?"

"Not really, but my GIRLFRIENDS are," Boss said, after making the point that he was a ladies' man.

"Huh."

"Well, Sailor Moon is the monster that Gojira seeks."

"Since when is Sailor Moon a monster?" Hammersuit Zero-X asked. "She's harmless."

"Except when her memorabilia goes up on sale," Shado said with a smirk. The archer, in her civilian life, worked as a department store clerk.

"You believe what a mob of impressionable girls can do in a sales rush-"

"Sir, we have cleared not-combatants from the vicinity of the landfall," said Cosmos Racer, as the android sped to a stop.

"Good. I want you, Boss Bosozuko and Ultramon to distract our friend. The rest of us will hold station, while I get into contact with Sailor Moon…"

A few minutes later…

"WHAT?" Sailor Moon yells over the phone. She and her allies were about to move out to intercept Gojira, when she received a call from her old acquaintance. "You GOT to be kidding me. Okay, I'm sending the Twins over to assist now. Okay. Bye."

CHIRP!

"What's going on, Mom?" asked Super-Lad, as he munches on some popcorn.

Sailor Moon turns towards the New Young Justice.

"Go to the docks, and help the Science Action Team," Sailor Moon said. "The rest of us will catch up.

"Okay, Mom," Wonder-Gal said, as she turns around. "See you on the front lines…"

And with that, the New Young Justice leaves the conference room. As they do, they pass their father.

"Hey, kids," Ranma said, as he passes by nonchalantly.

"Later, Dad," the twins replied, as the leave.

"Usagi, what's up?" Ronin asked.

Sailor Moon turns to face her husband/companion.

"I just sent the twins to join the defense of the city at the docks," Sailor Moon said. "Rising Sun called to say that Gojira wants Hulkusagi, thinking that she is a monster."

"Well, considering the damage that YOU caused-" Sailor Artemis replied.

"Akane, don't," Ronin interjects. He knew that his fiancée, Akane Tendo, was also a Sailor Senshi, as was her other sisters Nabiki ("Sailor Minerva") and Kasumi ("Sailor Hestia"). But he was starting to wonder if bringing Akane along was such a good idea after all…

"But-"

"You can have this argument LATER," Sailor Minerva said, as she sets down her "Minerva Computer" down on the work counter of the "Ranusagi", Ranma and Usagi's personal space ship. "Right now, we have more problems."

"Oh, my," Sailor Hestia said.

"What is the other problem?" Sailor Jupiter asked, as she and the other Sailor Scouts, save for Sailor Pluto, entered the conference room.

"I was monitoring other monster activity, besides tracking Gojira, through the Ranusagi's sensors, when I picked up this…"

Sailor Minerva brings up a virtual window to the fore, before switching the image into a hologram.

"What are we suppose to look at?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Did Usagi do something stupid again?" Sailor Mars said.

"Frak off, Rei," Sailor Moon said, which warranted a gasp from some of the Sailor Scouts.

"WHAT?" Sailor Mars replied. She didn't know what the Moon Princess had said, but she could tell that it was an insult of some kind.

"Usako?" Tuxedo Mask said, as he was taken back by his…love's language.

"Whoa," Sailor Uranus said. "I never thought the Moon Princess had it in her…"

"She seems so…forceful," Sailor Neptune said, as she smiles knowingly.

Sailor Uranus turns to look at her lover.

"Oh, no you don't."

"Hey, it's a fantasy, after all."

Sailor Moon turns towards her teammate, Sailor Mars.

"I said 'FRAK OFF'," Sailor Moon said. "I'm not going to apologize for my actions at ANY point of time of my life. It is, what it is."

Pause.

"However, if you have constructive criticism of my decisions and actions, I will gladly accept it. But, I will put you in your place, if I feel that you are going too far in your insults. Got me?"

"Usagi, Rei is…angry over what happened a few weeks ago, regarding the incident involving the 'Grey Hulkusagi'," Sailor Mercury said.

"Perhaps, and I am willing to take responsibility for the things I've done," Sailor Moon said, as she turns to look at Sailor Mercury. "But I am NOT about to let Rei dress me down without me responding."

Sailor Moon returns her gaze back towards Sailor Mars.

"So, are we're clear about this?" Sailor Moon asked.

Sailor Mars tried to stand up to Sailor Moon's steel-like gaze, but wilted in the end.

"Y-yes," Sailor Mars said, as she turns away slightly.

"Good."

Sailor Moon turns towards Sailor Minerva.

"Go ahead, Nabiki," Sailor Moon said.

"Right," Sailor Minerva said, as she clears her throat. She then uses a holographic mouse pointer to point to a tenth planet within the Sol Star System.

"This is 'Planet X', also known as 'Nemesis'," Sailor Minerva said. "This is a dark planet filled with dark treasures."

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to go there to acquire that treasure," Ronin said with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, Ranma," Sailor Minerva said. "The fact of the matter is that it is a mysterious place where a person goes there, and comes back changed."

"Wait, isn't that where the future 'Black Moon Family' will be exiled to?" Sailor Venus said.

"You are correct, Mina," Sailor Mercury said. "But for now, it is a place where time and space intersects, and where darkness can corrupt or reveal."

"Sounds…poetic," Tuxedo Mask said.

"So, what's the point in all this?" Sailor Mars asked.

"See that blip that is moving away from Nemesis?" Sailor Minerva said, as she taps a few buttons. The holographic projector focuses on the image…

"Goodness," Sailor Moon said. "I should have known."

"That's 'King Ghidorah'!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Sailor Neptune said.

"Apparently, and this is based upon the EMH Doctor's preliminary findings, the Moon Princess become a 'Blue Hulkusagi' is what attracting both Gojira's and Ghidorah's attention."

"For what?" Sailor Moon said. "I'm not a monster!"

'I bet you are, you fiancé-stealing hussy!' Sailor Diana thought.

"Well, not you, but perhaps the Blue Hulkusagi part of you are."

"How so?" Usagi asked.

"According to the Doctor, as you get bigger, your…brain does not, at least, it doesn't grow at the same rate."

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and growls slightly, as she could hear a few giggles here and there. It becomes more dedicated to basic survival, similar to a lizard's or a prehistoric person."

"Which explains why I can't remember anything," Sailor Moon said.

"However, the good news is that, in theory, you have some degree of control over your transformation, even if the trigger is the same."

"Jealousy."

"Correct."

"Well, then, we better male sure that 'Blue Hulkusagi' makes her appearance then," Sailor Moon said with a sigh.

"Are you sure about this?" Ronin asked.

"Nope, but I rather be ready when we meet Gojira and King Ghidorah."

Sailor Moon then turns towards everyone.

"This is going to be a dangerous assignment," Sailor Moon said. She then turns towards the Outers.

"I want you three to stay here and stand by, as well as Sailors Hestia, Minerva and Diana."

"What?" Sailor Diana yells.

"Usagi, I wanted Akane to come with us on this mission," Ronin said.

"Actually, I want you to stay behind as well."

"Huh? Why?"

"I need someone who will help with command and control functions here at the ship, something that you and Sailor Minerva do so well," Sailor Moon said. "And if something happens, I want you and the others to be ready. Plus, the Science Action Team and the Team Action are already at the site, and the Action Twins will be so I'll use their help on this mission."

"…"

"Please?"

"Okay, but don't do anything rash."

"Ranma, this is ME you're talking about."

"Good point…"

Soon, Sailor Moon and the Inner Scouts arrive just in time to see the Science Action Team fend off Gojira's advances.

"Goodness!" Sailor Mercury said. "He's huge."

"I know," Sailor Moon replied. She then turns towards her group.

"I want you all to stay in place, just in case," Sailor Moon said. She then focuses on Tuxedo Mask.

"Momaru-"

"Just go," Tuxedo Mask replied. "We'll talk later."

"Thanks," Sailor Moon said, as she hugged the masked man. She the breaks the hug, and steps back.

"Wish me luck, guys," Sailor Moon said, just before she turns to run into the fray.

"Usagi, wait!" Sailor Mars said. She wanted to say something but to no avail.

"Please don't go…"

"Hoot-cha!" Super-Lad said, as he punches Gojira's stomach repeatedly, only to be swatted.

WHAM!

"Ouch," Super-Lad yells, as he falls, only to be caught by his sister Wonder-Gal.

"You okay, bro?" Wonder-Gal asked.

"I will be, after my pride is healed."

"Well, at least our family's pride will be, 'cuz Mom is here."

"Really?"

"Really. We have to clear out of the area."

"Okay," Super-Lad said, as he sees his mother Sailor Moon standing there by herself.

"RRRAARWWWRL-"

"Gojira!" Sailor Moon yells. "We have to talk!"

**Tbc.**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 23: "The Blue Side of the Moon!" (XI)**

* * *

Gojira looks down. He recognizes the human from their previous encounters, however, there was something about her that seemed to click in his head…

"RRRWWARL?"

"Yes, it was I, okay?"

"RRWWARWL!"

"Fine, you want me to prove it?" Sailor Moon said angrily. "Then I will!"

Sailor Moon looked inwards to bring forth her jealousy of Akane Tendo…

SKRRREEEE-!

WOMMP!

Sailor Moon, in her Blue Hukusagi form, looks at Gojira at eye-level.

"GRROWL?" Sailor Moon asked.

"GWRRO?" Gojira replied.

GRROOww, RRROWR, RWOOL…"

"What are they saying, Ultramon?" Hammersuit Zero-X asked, as she continued to monitor the situation through her system.

"Sailor Moon is explaining how an enemy of hers adjusted her original transformation sequence," Ultramon said.

"Growol," Blue Hulkusagi said, as she points towards waters.

"RRRaawrrl!" Gojira replied. "Skrree, skree!"

"Kakk, kakk, kaakk!"

"Grrraa…"

"What just happened?" Shado asked.

"Well, Sailor Moon said that Gojira should go back to Monster Island, but Gojira is saying that he doesn't want to waste his trip to Japan," Ultramon said. "Sailor Moon then yelled at him that she's NOT going to fight just to be fighting, which is disappointing to Gojira…"

"Uhhh, uhhh," Gojira said, as he begins to turn around.

Poof!

Ronin appears.

"It appears that the crisis is over," Ronin said, as he steps forth.

BWEEP! BWEEP!

Ronin noticed that his wrist communicator was beeping.

"Ronin here," Ronin said. "What's up, Colonel Shindo?"

"We just received confirmation that King Ghidorah is on his way to Earth, specifically Japan," Shindo said. Shindo was the head of the Space Patrol, a division of the United Nation's Universal Multipurpose Agency (UNUMA).

"Great, just great…"

"Rising Sun!" yelled Hammersuit Zero-X, as she marched forward.

"What is it?" Rising Sun asked, as everyone turns his or her attention towards the armored, steam-punk operator.

"I'm detecting a large vessel on approach. It's about to surface-"

SPLOOSH!

A vessel that appeared like something out of a Jules Verne novel, specifically from the novel "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea", breaks the surface.

"Are we being attacked?" asked the flaming Boss Bosozuko, as his hair caught fire in anticipation of a fight.

"No, it's a vessel from Atlantis," Ronin said. "This was expected-"

FLASH!

Five colorfully clad people and a squad of Atlantean soldiers appear.

"It appears that we have arrived just in time," said Deep Blue (Queen Mera).

"Under the circumstances, yeah," Ronin replied.

Wolverine (James Logan Howlett) lights up his cigar, as he surveys the scene.

"I take it that the crisis has been averted?" Wolverine said.

"Not the slightest, I'm afraid," Rising Sun said. "We just received word that Ghidorah."

American Dream, having decided to forge her own identity at the last minute, looks around to survey the up at Blue Hulkusagi and Gojira.

"Is that…that MOM?" American Dream exclaims.

"It looks like THAT is the case," Talon (aka "Codename: X-23") replied.

"We're not going to become…THAT one day, are we?"

"Yes, yes we are," said Talon jokingly. She knew that she and her sister were genetically engineered to be of a certain type of metahuman, so there wasn't a danger of 'hulking out'. Still, she liked messing with her.

"Oh, no!" American Dream said, as she imitated a famous, Northern European portrait involving a screamer. She imagined herself being a giantess with every strange guy looking at her 'naughty bits'.

"Well, at least Mother is okay," Hulkling said.

"Not for long, kiddo," Ronin said, as he points at Ghidorah, who suddenly appeared in the sky.

"SKKKRREEEEEE!" Ghidorah roars.

"Great, more monsters," Wolverine said with a smirk.

"I wish I could understand what they are saying," American Dream wondered.

Meanwhile, Blue Hulkusagi and Gojira both look up to see Ghidorah hovering over the city.

"Well, well, well," Ghidorah said, as he smirked. "It looks like the Moon Princess has become one of us…"

"I'm NOT one of you, Ghidorah!" Blue Hulkusagi replied. "I am a human being, you know."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I kind of missed the fact that YOU are an overly muscular, blue-skinned giantess. Yeah, THAT is being human."

"…"

"Excuse me, but I would like to fight SOMEONE," Gojira said.

"Oh, I can accommodate THAT, old friend," Ghidorah said. "But let me introduce you to me newest technique…"

With that, Ghidorah spews a thick cloud of black mist.

SPEW!

"Huh?" Blue Hulkusagi and Gojira say in unison.

Meanwhile, on the ground, everyone sees the black mist.

"That three-headed monster just spewed some black gunk!" Waverman said.

Rising Sun looks up at the mist…

"Ultramon, do you know what that is?" Rising Sun asked.

"It's something that I never seen before," Ultramon asked. "However, it is definitely alien."

"You think?" Boss asked.

"Whatever it is, it's congealing into something," Ronin said. He then turns to his people.

"Everyone, heads up-"

GLOOP! GLOOP! GLOOP-!

The mist begins to congeal together, until they formed nearly a dozen three-headed, humanoid monsters.

BAM!  
"Grrraaaaa!" said the monsters, as they rose to their feet.

"It appears that King Ghidorah can produce minions," said the Cosmo Racer.

"But do they have to be anatomically correct?" American Dream said.

"I don't know if that's a bad thing," Hulkling said with a knowing smile.

Ronin shook his head, already knowing where his son's "orientation" was heading. While the martial artist was a libertarian about such things, particularly because of having a transgender curse, due to falling into the Spring of Drowned Girl at Jusenkyo, Ronin was ultimately super-macho when it comes to dating women. He honestly couldn't understand why some men eschew dating women for the company of other men. But he loved his son no matter what, so, that was that.

"Alright!" Super-Lad said. "We finally can stop hovering around like idiots."

"Speak for yourself, brother," said Wonder-Gal. "I for one prefer to actually do something productive other than getting into fist-fights with these cavity-creep rejects."

"Whatever."

Ronin turns towards Rising Sun.

"Rising Sun, you want to take the lead on this?" Ronin asked.

"Thank you, Ronin," Rising Sun replied. He then addressed the group.

"Okay, everyone," said Rising Sun. "I am going to assume that you all are experienced in our line of work. You can fight 'one-on-one', unless your personal meta-human rating is below Level 8. Otherwise, pair up."

"Right!" said everyone.

"Whatever," Wolverine said, as he tossed his cigar. He then popped his claws.

SNIKT!

"Let's get this over and done with…"

And so, the fight begins.

Meanwhile, Blue Hulkusagi and Gojira turn towards Ghidorah.

"How dare you!" Blue Hulkusagi said. "Now you done it!"

"It's about time," Gojira said, as he smacked his fist into his palm.

"Well, then," Ghidorah said. "Shall we begin-?"

Taking the initiative, Blue Hulkusagi and Gojira spewed an ice blast and atomic fire attack respectively at Ghidorah.

FWOOSH!

"Arrgh-!" Ghidorah yelped, as Gojira blasted Ghidorah's head, while Blue Hulkusagi's attack began to encase the rest Ghidorah's body.

Meanwhile, Ghidorah's minions began to attack the defenders of the city.

BAM!

Ronin uses a palm-strike to knock his monster into an abandoned, armored truck.

CRASH!

"Ultra-Beam!" Ultramon yelled, as he shot a concentrated beam of energy that vaporized his opponent.

SKREE-!

Boss Bosozuko was grabbed by one of the monsters.

"Rawrrl!" said the creature, as it was about to bite Boss' head.

"I don't think so," Boss said, as he switched into a full fire elemental.

FWOOSH!

"Skreee-!"

"Have a fist into the chest!" Boss said, as he plunges his fist into the monster's chest.

WHOOM!

"Errgh-?"

Boss heats up the inside of the monster, causing it boil from within…

BLOOSH!

"Ew," said Shado, as she continues to hit her marks, as she shot all three heads of the her attacker, with arrows tipped with explosives.

BA-BOOM!

"Solar BEAM!" Rising Sun yells, as he blasts his opponent.

FWOOSH!

Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars linked up.

"Ready?" Sailor Mercury said, as she two monsters approaching their position.

"Ready!" Sailor Mars replied, as she crouched.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"MARS SNAKE FIRE!"

Both of Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury's attack twist around each other, forming an attack that was more than enough to destroy their attackers.

FWOOSH!

Meanwhile, Hammersuit Zero-X engages in hand-to-hand combat.

WHAM!

The monster knocks down Hammersuit. It then leaps onto Hammersuit, and begins to hammer away with his fists.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM-!

"Dang," said Hammersuit, as she checked her computer control panel. "The structural integrity field is failing. Time to switch to Arc-Light…"

While the monster was focused on Hammersuit, Hammersuit reconfigured her armor's right hand into an Arc Torch.

CHAK-KLAK!

"Arc-Light: Activate!" Hammersuit commanded, as she jammed her torch into the monster's side.

ZZZAAAARK-!

Hammersuit pushes her opponent's fried carcass of her person.

"Good thing I'm in this thing," Hammersuit said.

Meanwhile, Sailors Venus and Jupiter prepare to link up their attacks, after seeing a few monsters converge on Wolverine, Talon, American Dream and Hulkling.

"Man, these guys are tough," said Sailor Jupiter.

"No kidding," Sailor Venus replied. "Let's see if this can work…"

And with that, the pair prepare for their attack.

At the same time, Wolverine and Talon slices into their opponents, mostly cutting of their heads.

SLICE!

Unfortunately, not only do the monsters regenerate their heads, but also each head grows a new body.

"Humph," Wolverine replied.

"This is ridiculous!" Talon said, as she stabbed into her opponent. "How are we supposed to defeat these things?"

WHAM!

American Dream uses her shield to tackle her opponent into the ground. She then rolls forward to allow Hulkling to stomp her opponent into the ground.

THOOM!

"Thanks, Hulkling," American Dream said.

"Any time," Hulkling replied.

"Hey!" Sailor Jupiter yells. "Get out of the way!"

Wolverine turns to see Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus move into position. Already, he could smell ozone emanating from those girls…

"Everyone, move out of the way!" Wolverine yelled.

Having been trained to follow orders, Talon, American Dream and Hulkling do as they are told.

"It's your show, kids," Wolverine said, as he also ducks for cover.

Before the monsters realized what was happening-

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!"

Combined, the two attacks had the same effect as an energy discharge of a "Plasma Beam Cannon".

FWOOSH!

All the monsters are destroyed.

"Dusted!" Sailors Jupiter and Venus yelled, as they gave each other a high-five.

"Wow," American Dream said, as she and her companions peeked her head. "That was amazing…"

"They destroyed those monsters in one shot!" Hulkling said.

"Eh," Talon said dismissively.

"Not bad," Wolverine said, as he lit up another cigar. "I've seen better…"

Meanwhile, Cosmos Racer circles around his opponent using super-speed. In fact, the alien android was creating a tornado attack that flung up his opponent the air. He then waited until the last minute to create a horizontal tornado that slams his monster into the same abandoned, armored vehicle that Ronin had slammed his monster into.

BAM!

At the same time, Waverman and Deep Blue fought their respective monsters. Luckily, their Atlantean physiology was enough to hold out. Still…

"Waverman!" Deep Blue yelled. "When I give the word, toss your monster over to where my father and Cosmos Racer tossed theirs!"

"Right," Waverman said, as he uses a classic judo throw to toss his monster into the growing pile.

FLIP!

BAM!

Deep Blue performs a "spin kick" that knocks her own opponent into the growing pile of monsters.

WHAM!

She then turns towards everyone.

"Everyone!" Deep Blue yells, as she points towards the growing pile of monsters. "Toss your monsters over there-!"

"Right!" yelled Super-Lad. He then turns to look at his monster.

"HEAT BEAM!"

FLASH!

"Golden Rope Toss!" yelled Wonder-Gal, as she ropes her monster, twirls it around her head, and flings it towards the growing pile.

FLIP!

BAM!

"That's all of them," Waverman said.

"Good," Deep Blue said, as her eyes glowed. "Now, to finish this. SEA DRAGON WAVE CRUSH-!"

Calling upon her godlike powers, derived from her previous incarnation as Ryujin, Deep Blue creates a Sea Dragon made from water.

"SKREEE-!"

Deep Blue commands the facsimile to destroy the remaining monsters, which it did by smashing into the monsters.

BLOOSH!

The ground shook, as the monsters and the armored vehicle was reduced the slag or sludge.

"It is…finished," Deep Blue said.

"I wouldn't want to mess with her," Boss Bosuzuko said.

"What about Mom?" American Dream said. "And the other monsters?"

"It looks like that has been taking care of," Ronin said, as he points to the dog pile of monsters.

"Say it!" Blue Hulkusagi said.

"Yeah, or we'll break you necks!" Gojira replied.

"Okay, okay!" Ghidorah yelled in pain. "Uncle! Uncle!"

"Damn, right," Blue Hulkusagi said triumphantly. "Don't come around here anymore, unless you have MY permission! You understand?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Ha, ha!" Gojira said. "YOU LOSE…AGAIN!"

Ghidorah could only growl in frustration.

Later…

With the crisis averted, all the participants either settle in for their month stay in Japan, or return to their regular lives, Usagi have some unfinished business to take care of. She was going to treat everyone to a night out on the town, which included an open invitation to Akane and her sisters. So while Ranma gets them ready, which included the reassurance that nothing perverted was going happen, Usagi decides to know the true results of her examination. She was scared, but was confidant that she could handle anything the EMH Doctor might say.

"Well, I have good news and bad news," the Doctor said, as he presents his medical findings to Usagi while sitting in Sickbay aboard the "SS Ranusagi". "The good news is that your physiology is adapting to these recent changes."

"Okay, and the bad?" Usagi said, as she glanced at the summary.

"There…might be a fourth incarnation of your Gammazon form."

Usagi looked up sharply.

"A fourth?"

"Yes. Apparently, all of these versions are based upon your core psyche, in one way or another. The blue side was your primitive side. Your green side is pure emotion. Your gray side is your previous incarnation as Princess Serena. And then there is…your red side."

"A red form."

"Correct. It's not strong enough to manifest itself, but, considering your particular personality, I would guess that your red form represents your…evil side. And I am looking at this from the incident that involved a transporter malfunction that had split you and James T. Kirk into good and evil duplicates."

Pause.

"If your gamma energy levels reach a red stage, your evil duplicate could manifest itself as the Red Hulkusagi."

Pause.

"But that is pure speculation."

"Huh. Well, I'll be careful, I guess. But don't tell anyone this, okay? I especially don't want Ranma to know."

"Very well," said the EMH Doctor. "Just be careful."

"I'll try, Doctor," Usagi said. "But, with my line of work, it might not be easy."

Unfortunately, Usagi would be proven correct after all…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: We move forward in time, as Usagi, as Red Queen and her Sisterhood of Mutants makes a move to kidnap her daughter Genko who is fated to become the next Goblin Queen, the future Glorianna, the lord of the Sheeda. Unfortunately, this forces Usagi to become Trigona the Unbelievable, otherwise known as "The Red Hulkusagi"! Be here for "Red Moon Rising", next time on The Delightful Hulkusagi. See you then!**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 25: "Red Moon Rising" (I)**

* * *

A few years later…

With the arrival of the so-called "Red Hulk", SHIELD Director Anthonia "Toni" Stark, also known as the superhero "Iron Maiden", wanted a means to track this newest Gamma-incarnation. Having taken the place of the previous director, her father Anthony "Iron Man" Stark, after he took an untimely trip into the far distant future, Toni turned to Dr. Reed Richards ("Mister Fantastic"), of the Fantastic Four, to devise a means to track down this creature, who, thus far, was doing its best to interfere in SHIELD business most spectacularly, such as the destruction of Stark's gold/red SHIELD "heli-carrier" (a refurbished air-craft carrier that has flight capabilities), which USAF Colonel Ranma Saotome ("Ronin"), of "Project: Stargate", jokingly said that the design was a reflection of the ego Toni's father. In fact, it has become a running joke of sorts that gamma-powered creatures tend to trash a heli-carrier with in the first six months of its operating life. USAF Brig. General Usagi Tsukino ("Sailor Cosmos") would jokingly say that she, as the gamma-powered "Hulkusagi", hadn't had a chance to wreck a shield heli-carrier…yet, which explains why SHILED is always on alert status whenever Usagi is at Trisklion (SHIELD headquarters) on business.

Speaking of whom, Dr. Richards requested Usagi's help to track down the Red Hulk, by using her as a baseline. Recently, So, with that in mind, the first step in this endeavor involves measuring Usagi's Gammazon form in phases. This would allow Dr. Richards to track the growth. Presumably, Usagi would also go through a personality shift during the process. Still, even then, her mental training over the years gave her a degree of control over all her forms, including, amazingly enough, her "blue form". Thus, the experiment begins…

"Honey, are you SURE you want to do this?" Ranma said, as he watches the lab technicians put on the monitor sensors on her, through a medical jumpsuit. The suit, made from Richard's patented "unstable molecules" fabric, would adjust in size. It was also designed to tap directly lymph glands, the heart of a gamma-powered physiology.

"Relax, Ranma," Usagi said. "With Bruce 'in deposed', I'm the only one with the energy quotient to meet Reed's criteria.  
Ranma nods his head. From what his wife Usagi had told him, Usagi had place Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, also known as the Gamma-powered behemoth, the Hulk, in a pocket dimension after the events of "World War Hulk", when the Hulk sought revenge against those who had put him and Ranma into exile, as well as the supposed death of his wife on the distant planet of Sakaar. Ranma had met Hulk's wife, shortly after he and the Hulk had been forced to participate in gladiatorial games. In fact, the Hulk's wife had been the personal guard of the very leader that had been disposed of during a revolution that freed the people of Sakaar. Ranma had chose to return to Earth on his own, while the Hulk chose to stay behind. Unfortunately, one of Ranma and the Hulk's fellow freedom fighters, called "The Warbound", had purpose detonated the very ship that had brought Ranma and the Hulk to Sakaar, in an effort to continue to fuel the cycle of violence that this misanthrope fed on. The Warbound, save for Ranma, reunited under their "Green King" (ie. the Hulk), and invaded the Earth. Ranma's knowledge of his former band, coupled with Usagi's subterfuge, had put the end to the Warbound's efforts, with the Warbound confined to an interment camp somewhere in the American Southwest, and the Hulk trapped in a pocket dimension.

At least, that's how the story ends there, as far as Ranma knew.

Feeling bad for what some of her fellow Illuminati—consisting of then-members Sailor Cosmos, Mister Fantastic, Iron Man, Professor X, Namor the Submariner, Black Bolt (who turned out to be a disguised Skrull), Doctor Strange—had done, Usagi used one of her doppelgangers to play the role of the Hulk's late wife, using the information that Ranma has stored in his head of the Hulk's wife as a means of pulling off the ruse. Usagi had to "forget" her true identity in order to be convincing as the Hulk's wife. The irony was that she would have never have gone through the ruse, due to her not so friendly history with the Hulk's possible future incarnation, The Maestro, had she not felt guilty for it. And so far, her disguised doppelganger's life with her "husband" has been…pleasant. Already, she has given birth to their daughter Elizabeth in this pocket dimension, where time was moving faster than normal. It will only be a matter of time before the time limit of the artificially created realm expires, and thus allow the Hulk to return to Earth. When that happens, no doubt there will be plenty explaining to do.

On a side note, Usagi was glad that she could safely conceive Elizabeth, for obvious reasons, she definitely needs to let Ranma know what she has been up to on this matter…

"And anyway, all that needs to be done is for me to go and transform," Usagi said. "It's not like I'll 'Hulk-out' uncontrollably."

"Well, just be careful, okay?" Ranma said, as he kissed his wife's left facial cheek. "The last thing I want is for you to go on a rampage or something."

"Usually, if 'Hulkusagi' is around, and if she sees you, the 'something' occurs."

"Er, yeah," Ranma said with a slight blush on he face. He tends to forget that as the Hulkusagi, Usag's emotions are ramped up, especially when it comes to intimacy.

"Well, good luck!"

"Thanks. Oh, make sure we have reservations at 'Spago's'. We have to have dinner with Peter and Mary Jane over Gwenny's college selection."

Gwendolyn "Gwenny" Parker was the daughter that Usagi had with Peter "Spider-Man" Parker, when they were briefly together shortly after Peter's separation from Mary Jane. This was during the time when Peter and Mary Jane had thought that they had lost their daughter May to a miscarriage. However, it was few years later that the truth was revealed: The Green Goblin had switched a dead child with May during Mary Jane's miscarriage. With the return of May, Peter and Mary Jane renewed their relationship, thus ending any pretense of a relationship between Peter and Usagi. Furthermore, Usagi gave custody of Gwenny, named after her best friend Gwen Stacy (the reformed villainess "Carnage"), to Peter and Mary Jane.

Not surprisingly, Gwenny would go on to become a hero in her own right, after her father and older sister May (also known as the hero "Spider-Girl"): The Improbable Spider-Bunny.

"Fine," Ranma replied. Even though he was a good friend with Peter and Mary Jane, Ranma still has issues concerning other males impregnating his wife even though he could rationally accept the situation. Yes, Usagi was entitled to have lovers like he can, based upon tradition and marital status, but Ranma always feels that he needed to compete with other guys to keep his wife's sated intimately. Thus, Ranma knows that in spite of his drive to better himself over all, some things will be harder to overcome, like his jealousy for instance. Still, he did care about Gwenny, and would protect her as if she was her own….

"Oh, and if it's still early afterwards, I have something special planned," Usagi said with a nod and a wink.

"I'm sure…"

Soon, the experiment begins, with Usagi in an observable isolation room.

"General, you are a true patriot, even though you are not native to our lovely United States," said USAF General Theodore "Thunderbolt" Ross, who was in charge of all things related to the government's sponsorship of Gamma Radiation Research. He is also in charge of an anti-Hulk program called "The Hulkbusters", before it expanded towards any gamma-powered threat. The flip side was the gamma-powered super soldier program "Gamma Corp", a secret program commanded by the rogue US Army General John Ryker. Ross dislikes Ryker for viewing the Gamma Corp as pawns, rather than as soldiers and volunteers deserving of respect. Ryker operates out of the Origins Corporation, which is a "front" for the Weapons Plus Program (i.e. the creation of "super soldiers"), and the seller of metahuman super-powers.

It must be noted that there is bad blood between the Saotomes and Ryker, since, on more than one occasion, Ryker had sent his goons to either capture them or their kids, in order to harvest their body for super-powers…

"Um, thank you, sir?" Usagi replied.

"How long will this experiment be anyway?" Director Toni Stark said with annoyance. "I have to prepare for a benefit tonight."

"You can leave now, if you want," Ranma said with annoyance. It's hard to believe that Toni was yet another one of Usagi's children, thanks to having ONE drunken encounter with Tony Stark, whom Ranma likes to call "Iron Jerk". Interestingly enough, Toni doesn't know that Usagi was her real mother, and thinks that USAF Colonel Carol Danvers (formerly the hero "Ms. Marvel", now known as the cosmic entity "Binary") is her real mother. In light of the nature of the Saotome's relationship with Tony Stark, which is, these days, frosty, Toni won't know the truth about her true parentage.

It should be noted that Danvers splits her time as a director of SHIELD's sister organization SWORD ("Sentient World Observation and Response Department"), which is dedicated to combat super-powered menaces of alien origins, and her time as one of the world devouring Galactus' many "heralds" (she chose to accept the role in order to further Earth's intelligence gathering capabilities).

"No, I have the responsibility of being 'Director of SHIELD' to deal with," Toni said. "So, I got to supervise THIS."

"Do not worry, ma'am," said Assistant Director Maria Hill, who, while attractive in a feminine way, tends to be on the butch in mannerism, as enhanced by her "Trinity" look…as derived from the movie, "The Matrix". "I already went through the itinerary, and this is the only project that you will need to observe."

"Thank god," Toni said. "Still, I wished that my brother Nathan had this job instead of me…"

Dr. Nathan Stark, Toni's older brother, was a director of the super-secret "Project Eureka", which caters towards advanced research and development in hyper-science. In fact, the entire project caters to a town full of geniuses. Nathan, a Nobel Prize winner in theoretical mathematics, did not want to follow into his father's footsteps as an industrialist. Still, he did use his father's connections to do research for the American government, before landing the job as the director of Project Eureka.

Jennifer Walters, also known as "The She Hulk", the cousin of the Hulk, turns towards Dr. Leonard Samson. Samson was a psychologist who was an expert the effects of gamma radiation on the mind. He also enhanced by gamma radiation. However, unlike the Hulk, Samson's powers were based upon the length of his green hair; the longer it was, the stronger he becomes.

"Leonard, just how many personalities does Usagi have?" She-Hulk said. "I know that I have only two: the bookworm, normal me, and the, well, party girl that I am now."

"Thus far, I have catalogued three," Leonard said. "There is the normal green, the gray, the blue-"

"'Blue'?"

"Apparently, Usagi can become a blue-skinned, giant monster with near-brainless tendencies."

"So, other than being skin color and size, nothing is different."

"…"

"Well, we should begin," said Dr. Richards, as he turns to face Usagi. He tapped into the main receiver.

"Okay, Usagi, we're ready for your transformation."

"Right," Usagi said, as she relaxed herself.

"Commencing the operations…now," Dr. Richards says, as he turns on the device to stimulate Usagi's gamma-cells…

A few moments later, Usagi felt the tightness of her leotard, as her body took on a gray look. She felt her muscles expand a bit, as her hair turns white. She then felt her ears, as they began to get pointy.

"Gamma-radiation output is at fifty percent," Dr. Richards says.

"I'm not familiar with this form," Director Hill says, as she made a note of it.

"As you know, Gamma-radiation produces super-human qualities based upon the disposition of the individual," Samson says. "From my interviews with Usagi, this form represents her 'Id'."

"'Id'?" Ross says.

"Yes, as in 'ego, superego and id'," Samson says. "You remember 'Mister Fixit', General?"

"Yes, I DO. His 'Gray Hulk' who was your basic thug-type, and had been a bouncer in Las Vegas for a while."

"Correct."

"So what is Usagi's form suppose to be?"

"The personality of the legendary Moon Princess."

"Interesting…"

"Leonard, if that's the case, then how come I don't feel…different?" Gray Hulkusagi asked, who looked like a "dark elf", and was at fifty percent of her maximum power levels. This means that she could bench-press 75 tons.

"We're tapping directly into your gamma cells," Samson says. "And as for your different forms: they are imprinted in your genetic code."

"So, like tumblers on a lock, my other forms will appear as more of my power levels increase."

"Correct."

"Applying more power," Reed says, as he increases the power.

Usagi began to grow greener and slightly bigger, moving from 6 feet, 6 inches to 7 feet, 8 inches.

"Leonard, is this a mindless, rampaging version of Usagi, just like my cousin Bruce?" She-Hulk asked.

"Strangely, it began that way, but over time, this form is the base line…'Hulkusagi'," Samson says. "In this form, she can go from savage to civilized, but still retain her intelligence."

"So, this is Usagi's emotional side."

"Correct. She is definitely not reserved in this form-"

"That's odd," Dr. Richards says, as he notices his readings.

"What is it, Doctor?" Hill asked.

"I thought the power level increase would cease once I stimulate the gamma-cells, but-"

"But what?" Ross asked.

"The cells are still increasing in power levels."

"Reed, I think you need to cut the power now-" Ranma said, as he attempts to intervene. Unfortunately-

"What?" Hulkusagi says, just as a tremendous amount of pain went through her body. "ARRRRRRRRGH!"

Hulkusagi began to buckle, as her body went through yet another radical transformation. Her skin started to change colors from green to red, while her hair turned white. Small antlers began to sprout from her forehead, while a second pair of eyes opened above her own.

And then, all was silent, save for heavy breathing.

"Um, Usagi?" Ranma said nervously, as Agent Hill gets ready to make a move. "Are you okay?"

Red Hulkusagi slowly gets up, revealing in her increased height, mass and power, yet retained an air of femininity grace, as her Crescent moon mark on her forehead appeared before going black. Every dark thought and deed, every negative thought has coalesced to the forefront…

"I am more than okay," Red Hulkusagi says, as she showed her fangs. Her voice sounded thunderous. Her four eyes glowed a hot yellow, as they seemingly bore into the souls of those she is seeing.

"And so will the rest of the world. HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

CHOOM!

Red Hulkusagi had flown through several basement levels before escaping.

"What the heck was THAT?" Ross yelled.

"Apparently, I over-stimulated her cells…and brought forth another incarnation of the Hulkusagi incarnation."

"Great," She-Hulk says. "Now there are TWO Reds out there."

"Doctor, do you know what personality we are dealing with?" Hill asked.

"Most likely, we are dealing with a dark manifestation of Usagi's personality," Leonard said.

"In other words, we're dealing with a megalomaniac," Toni replied.

"Essentially, yes."

"Just how dangerous this incarnation is, Samson?" Ross asked.

"As of now, Usagi is the most powerful creature on the planet, with the exception of a handful. I theorize that she reached beyond the upper limits of her normal Gammazon form…and that is what worries me."

"How so, Leonard?" Ranma asked.

"When you reached your limits, it was based upon savagery. THIS version of Usagi has no theoretical limits, and could easily smash this planet."

"Oh, my," Hill says.

"I think it's worse than that," Ranma said, as turns towards the rest of his group. "Dark personality or not, she still has all of her intellect, and skill set."

Pause.

"And she has access to every governmental operation around the world."

"My god," Ross says. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, there is only one thing we CAN do," Ranma said, as he got on the phone. "We get help…a LOT of help."

"But, you know how to stop Usagi," Toni asked. "Right?"

"Why do you think I'm calling for help?"

"…"

Meanwhile, Red Hulkusagi soared through the skies, reveling in her freedom. Spending time on the distant alien world of Chikyuu, back in the early 23rd century, allowed her to learn how to fly. Even if she didn't, Red Hulkusagi could leap across continents in a single bound. She felt freed from the moral, ethical and social constraints of being either the Moon Princess or Usagi Tsukino. Red Hulkusagi felt…simply…free.

WHOOM!

Red Hulkusagi found herself in the wilds of India, as she stood to survey the area. Her clothes, thanks to Dr. Richards, were still intact, but felt tight around her womanly frame.

"This will not do," Red Hulkusagi said, as she tore off the clothes in one move. "Reed might have my suit wired to be tracked or something…"

Red Hulkusagi looked around, and sees a bubbling stream…a river, actually. Wanting to feel the coolness of the waters, Red Hulkisagi dove into the water.

SPLASH!

As she sank into the deep, the water immediately began to heat up.

Realizing that her body was generating a lot of heat, Red Hulkusagi broke the surface, and blew fire from her mouth.

FWOOSH!

This had the effect of discharging the excess heat from her system.

Red Hulkusagi then swims a bit, thinking about her next plan of action. She felt free, and yet there was still that nagging desire to protect those who were weak and helpless…

Soon, Red Hulkusagi swims back to shore, and simply lounges a bit. She looked down at her reflection to see that her four eyes glowed yellow softly-

Wait, FOUR eyes?

She conjures a simple mirror, and took a look at her face, and gasped.

She looked like a version of the alien demon Trigon the Terrible, complete with red skin, sharp claws, small antlers, and two sets of eyes (her own, and a tiny pair below her hairline).

As she started to cry, Red Hulkusagi began to revert back to normal. Unfortunately, she did so as a pair of anti-Indian guerillas came upon the scene.

Meanwhile…

"So, this is the one?" said Madeline Pryor (known as "The Red Queen"), as she looked at the data concerning one very close to Usagi Tsukino.

"Aye, she is," said Madam MODOC, as a computer simulation of the subject in question ran in the background. "From my calculations, based upon the information you have given to me, upon hiring my services, this child is destined to become your 'Goblin Queen'."

Madeline said nothing, as she observed the actions of Genko Rantsu, the youngest daughter of Lord Ranshin and Lady Usashinko Rantsu (Ranma and Usagi respectively). The girl was in her class at the Ninja Academy in the Hidden Leaf Village, in Hinokuni Prefecture (Hokkaido, Japan), and was studying for an examination.

"I do caution you, Ms. Pryor, that the Hidden Leaf Village is not without defenses," Madam MODOC said.

Madeline turns towards her associate, both of whom were members of the Femizons.

"And I am not without a means to extract that child, even if it takes my entire 'Sisterhood' to pull it off, " Madeline said. "We'll get that child, no matter WHO stands in my way."

'Good,' Madam MODOC thought. 'By now, your 'red' personality should have been brought to the forefront, thanks to me sabotaging Mister Fantastic's experiments. And thanks to ME, I have placed you in the position of getting hurt personally. So, either you will lose control, and be seen as the threat that everyone should see you as, or you are going to losing something precious to you…USAGI!'

Suddenly, Madaom MODOC begins to laugh hysterically.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

Madeline could only break out in a big sweat, wondering if her fellow femizon was truly up the task…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the exposition in some spots. I needed to put this arc into perspective. Anyway, the Red Hulkusagi stuff in THIS story takes place between Part 49 and Part 50 of story SMST 5A ("Hero Initiative"). So, alot of this is brand new. Also, you'll learn what caused Usagi, as the Red Hulkusagi, to capture super-powered males, hero and villain alike, to "copy" their physical abilities through acts of intimacy. According to the profile on the Red Hulk in Wikipedia, the Red Hulk can absorb the powers of others if they are energy-based. Since Usagi is a xenomorphic shape-shifter, due to being a victim of illegal experimentation, she can absorb the powers of others whether they are energy-based or biological (think: the character Rogue from the X-Men, only permanent). As always, C&C are welcomed. Later!**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 26: "Red Moon Rising" (II)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So, Colonel Saotome…you are coming to ME for help," US Army General Ryker said, as he leans in his office chair, while sitting in his executive office, at the Origins Corporation, a front for the super-soldier program, "Project Weapon Plus". Ryker appeared to be a middle-aged "white man" with gray hair and a stony disposition, had enhanced by his cold, blue eyes.

"By the way, the only reason why I even bother seeing you is out of curiosity."

"General, let's cut to the chase, okay?" Ranma said, as he leans over. "I need your 'Gamma Corp' to help me to keep track Usagi's movements."

"And if I do authorize your request…what do I get in return?"

Ranma grinds his teeth. He knows that Ryker was an even bigger jerk than Tony Stark…

"I will give you this," Ranma said, as he brought up a thin, metal suitcase.

The guards nearby, upon seeing this, placed their hands on their respective hoisters.

Ranma stops, and glances back a bit.

"If I wanted to harm General Ryker, I would have done so a long time ago," Ranma said evenly.

"Quite right," Ryker replied, as he gestures the guards to stand down. "You may proceed, Colonel."

"Thank you," Ranma replied, as he proceeds to open the case.

CLAK!

He then brings out a plastic box. He then opens it. Within appeared to be a hypo-spray and two clear liquids.

"And that is…?" Ryker asked.

"I know that you sought to cure your wife of cancer," Ranma said. "So, I asked a friend of mine to develop one."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Ryker asked.

"Yes, yes I do. The only time you behave as a human being is where your wife is concerned…"

Ranma points to the vials.

"One vial will be used the verify that the properties within are not only safe to be used, but can also be applied effectively towards curing your wife's cancer. The other vial is for your wife. I've also provided instructions on the antidote can be administered."

"I see," Ryker said. "This is to make sure that I won't turn around and mass produce this cure of yours."

"Exactly. If you do indeed care about your wife's well-being, you do what you must, even if you sacrifice a chance to make millions."

"Ah, but, then again, who is to say that you don't already have proprietary rights?"

"Exactly."

Ryker muses for a moment…

"I will accept your proposal, plus…I want something from you."

"And that is…?"

"I want HER."

"'Her'."

"Yes, your Gammazon form. Yes, I could try to acquire a sample from your daughter Elaine, but that would just cause me more grief than it's worth, especially in light of our particular history…"

"Elaine" was Elaine Walters-Saotome, the daughter of Ranma and the She-Hulk. Due to being born gamma-powered, Elaine grew to maturity quickly. In fact, the Hulk villain known as "The Leader" was the one who accelerated Elaine's maturity in an effort to create his own personal minion. Needless to say, the Leader was defeated by Ronin (Ranma's hero moniker) and the She-Hulk, and thus retrieved their daughter. However, in the course of doing so, Ranma had been changed forever by the experience. In the course of the rescue, the Leader's gamma-radiation accelerator exposed Ranma, the same one used to spur on Elaine's growth. The result of that fiasco was the birth of a new Gammazon: "The Hulkuruko". Later, Ranma would learn that he could be a male version of the Hulkuruko, simply known as "The Hulkuru", a male, gray version of the Hulkuruko that only comes out when exposed to the rays of the full Moon, which seemed strangely familiar…

It must be also noted that the incident involving the leader gave birth to the American superhero known as "Hulk-Girl", a hero name that Elaine had chosen herself when she is not at the mall shopping.

"Fine," Ranma said, as he stepped back. "I'll give you a sample-"

"I prefer to see 'the goods' in person, if you don't mind," Ryker replied.

Ranma pursed his lips. There was a nagging feeling that Ryker was up to something, but containing his wife was paramount…

"Alright," Ranma said. "But no tricks."

"You have my word of honor, as one military man to another, that I will honor our agreement, Colonel."

"Fine," Ranma said, as he closes his eyes. "Here goes…nothing."

As Ranma developed a sort of glow around him, he felt the change occur within his body. When he opened his now green eyes, he looked down at his body. Already, his secondary gender characteristics were switching from male to female, just as his skin developed a green glow. Unlike switching genders via his Jusenkyo curse, Ranma could feel his body shift. His hips began to flare, as his facial structure softens.

And then, the most dramatic part of Ranma's transformation occurs.

FWOOMP!

"Ah!" said Hulkuruko yelped, as she completed her transformation. Her emerald skin glistened, as her clothes barely fitted on her muscular, yet supple frame, thanks to Ranma's clothes being treated by Dr. Reed Richard's "unstable molecules" treatment.

"Magnificent," Ryker said, as he clapped his hand. "I am very impressed."

"Now, are you satisfied?" Hulkuruko asked. In this form, Ranma was mentally a female, in every sense of the term.

"Indeed I am," Ryker said, as he presses a hidden button on his desk.

Just as Hulkuruko could respond to her danger senses, some sort of energy field bombards her.

ZAAAAARKKKKK!

"Oh-!" Hulkuruko said, as she slumps to the floor.

BAMF!

"Wha-?" Harukuko said, as Ryker stood over the Gammazon.

"A little something that the boys in R&D had cooked up to gamma-powered individuals," Ryker said. "Now, to recap: I will use my Gamma Corp to capture a rogue United States Air Force Brigadier General, as you requested. But I prefer a more…complete specimen in exchange for my cooperation, Colonel. Therefore, you are going to be my guest, as I have Origins' bio-medical division harvest your physiology."

Pause.

"Interest fact: gamma-powered individuals can survive a vivisection, with varying degrees of tolerance, thanks to inhuman levels of regenerative powers. It will be interesting to see how well YOU do, Colonel."

Weakened by the energy field, Hulkuruko blacks out.

Meanwhile…

"(Hold it)!" the man with an AK-47 said, as he pointing it at Usagi, while his partner began to search for other foreigners in the immediate area.

"Huh?" Usagi said, as she covered herself with her arms.

"(Where are you companion or companions, woman)?"

Usagi couldn't understand the man for a moment. He appeared to be a guerrilla fighter of some kind. However, that did not mean that she wouldn't be able to, if she puts her mind to it…

"(Where am I)?" Usagi replied likes. Being as old as she was, she did picked up the fact that the man was speaking in "Kashmiri", which meant that she was in India…although Pakistan might have other ideas, as far as the Kashmir region was concerned.

"(So…you can speak my language, foreigner)," the man replied. "(State your business. Are you spy?)"

"(No, I'm not)," Usagi replied. "(I'm am a simple traveler who…lost everything at the hands of bandits. Before they could do anything to me, I ran away. Please…can you help me)?"

The man looked at the strange young woman. As a Muslim, he frowned upon the ways of most Western stuff. However, he wasn't a barbarian either…

Just then, the man's companion returns.

"(I see no other sign that someone else was here, other than these torn garments, Muhammad)," said his companion. He then turns towards Usagi.

"(What are we going to do about her? There isn't anyone here that could help here.)"

"(No, there is us, Aziz)," Muhammad said. "(Go to the village, and retrieve my sisters and mother. Tell them that a foreign woman needs help)."

"(Right)," Aziz said, as he took a look at the strange female before leaving.

"(Thank you, sir)," Usagi said.

"(Don't thank me yet, stranger)," Muhammad said. "(As far as I am concerned, you could be a spy. I WILL be keeping an eye on you)."

"(I'll definitely keep that in mind…)"

Later…

"(I did not know that you knew our cuisines)," said Muhammad's mother, Sara.

"(I learned how to cook South Asian meals a long time ago)," Usagi said, as she made a curry dish. She was dressed like one of the locals, which included covering up her head (due to the fact that she was female).

"(I got better since then.)"

"(Indeed…)"

Although the locals were still suspicious of Usagi, they figured that she wasn't a threat to them. So, for now, Muhammad would keep Usagi in his house.

"(Well, I just hope that Abia gets back with the water soon-)"

"(Mother, Mother)!" said one of Sara's daughters said, as she and her sisters come running into the house.

"(What is it)?" Sara said.

"(Abia is being held by one of the security people from town)!" said the girl. ("I think they are looking for big brother)!"

Usagi squints her eyes, as they began to burn a hot yellow. In spite of her present predicament, using a loved one as bait disturbed her to no end…

"(And I think the security forces are on their way here, too)!"

"(Then you must go find you brother, and tell him what has happened)," Sara said.

"(Yes, Mother)," said the oldest girl, before she and her sisters run out to find Muhammad and his friends.

"(Why can't we have peace in our home)?" Sara said, as she turns towards Usagi, only to find that her guest was not around. "(Oh)?"

A short while later…

Usagi quickly moved through the brush, as she sees the Indian security forces. From what she knows about this region, tensions between India and Pakistan over the status of the Kashmir region has been the source of tension in South Asia for a while now, ever since the end of British colonial rule came about. For the most part, the United States has taken a hands-off approach, as a means of brokering peace between both sides of the issue, and as a means of conducting its own affairs while waging counter-insurgency operations against "Jihadists". Unfortunately, this conflict has also brought out the worse in people, had included those who are supposed to keep the peace in the Kashimir region. So, it was not surprising to see a few security forces roughing up a few locals for information concerning people like Muhammad.

Calculating her next move, Usagi sweeps around until she manages to sneak around one of the security personnel…

THOK!

Usagi uses a Vulcan Nerve Pinch the serviceman unconscious. Abia looks at Usagi with startled eyes.

"(Come with me, if you want to live)," Usagi said, as she reaches for Muhammad's sister.

Nodding her head, the girl is pulled free.

Looking around, Usagi and Abia made a break for it. Unfortunately, they failed to see the rest of the security personnel, as one of them stepped into view. No doubt, they hoped to set a trap for Muhammad.

"(Hold it)!" said the military personnel, as he took aim.

"(Run-)!" Usagi said.

Without knowing that Usagi wasn't a local, the soldier open fire.

BLAM! BLAM!

"Ah," Usagi said, as she went down. She was more surprised than not.

Abia turned back to stop for her would-be savior.

"(Stranger, are you okay-)?" Abia asked, until she saw Usagi's eyes.

"(Just go)!" Usagi said, as her yellow eyes glowed hot. Antlers were sprouting from her head as an extra set of eyes formed.

Frightened, Abia runs away.

Meanwhile, the soldiers from the security forces began to gather around Usagi.

"(Who are you)?" demanded the patrol leader, as he roughly picks up Usagi by the arm.

"(You tried to hurt me,") Usagi said, as she continued to change. "(Now, I'll hurt YOU)!"

Flexing her arms, Usagi threw off the man, and finished her transformation into…the Red Hulkusagi.

FLING!

"(Oof)!"

"(Ah)!" said another soldier. "(A demon)!

With that, the soldiers discharged their weapons.

RATATATATATATAT-!

The hail of bullets was destroying only Red Hulkusagi's tattered clothes.

"(Humph)," Red Hulkusagi said, as she looked at her nails with a bored expression. "(To think I was concerned about these inferior mortals. Oh, well…)"

Red Hulkusagi turns to face her annoyance, and then reaches for the soldiers…

"Ack-!" the men yelled, as they suddenly fell over weakened.

'This is interesting,' Red Hulkusagi thought. 'The Red Hulk could absorb energy. I might have expanded upon that theme by being able to absorb ANY type of energy-"

Suddenly, the Red Hulkusagi senses danger, as she, instinctively leaps out of a thunder strike attack.

WHOOM!

Red Hulkusagi turns to see a blue skinned man standing with several figures.

"(It appears that a demon is amongst us)," said the blue skinned man, as he notched another arrow.

Red Hulkusagi sighed. She should have expected the protectors of India to start showing up sooner or later…

**Tbc.**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 27: "Red Moon Rising" (III)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hulkuruko woke up nude and on an medical examination gurney, with her arms bound by adamantium shackles.

"What the-?"

"Ah, you're awake," said a voice from the shadows. "Good. It means that you survived your vivisection intact."

"WHAT?" Halkuruko yelled, as she flexed her muscles to no avail.

"Oh, but it is true. In the old days, you would have been, well, maimed and highly damaged, but newer techniques of successful vivisections on gamma-enhanced subjects have come a long way."

"I believe you."

"Then take a look at this video to see if I am not telling the truth…"

A video screen is lowered at eye level…

BLIP!

A bigheaded female can be seen in the picture, with an obviously unconscious Halkuruko prepped for surgery.

"Madam MODOC," Hulkuruko said through gritted teeth.

"So, you do remember me, Ranma Saotome," said the voice.

"I do. How-?"

"How did I manage to get you from General Ryker's custody?"

"Yeah. I have never known the 'Advanced Ideas Mechanics' (AIM) to willingly work for the American government."

"Who do you operates Origins' R&D division?" Madam MODOC said. "Of course, this is under less than desirable circumstances, but AIM is able to advance its agenda…"

From what Hulkuruko knows, from her connections through SHIELD, AIM is an organization of brilliant scientists and their hirelings dedicated to the acquisition of power and the overthrow of all world governments by technological means. Its leadership traditionally consisted of the seven-member Board of Directors with a rotating chairperson. Under the Directors are various division supervisors, and under them are the technicians and salesmen/dealers. The organization supplies arms and technology to various terrorist and subversive organizations both to foster a violent technological revolution and to make a profit. AIM. operatives are usually involved in research, development, manufacturing, and sales of high technology. Members of AIM are required to at least have a Master's degree, if not a Ph.D, in some area of science, mathematics, or business. AIM's reach is worldwide, including various front organizations such as Targo Corporation, International Data Integration and Control, and Cadenza Industries. AIM. has also operated under some other fronts including Koenig and Strey, Pacific Vista Laboratories, Omnitech, and, apparently, the Origins Corporation. AIM. has had a number of bases of operations, including a nuclear submarine mobile in the Atlantic Ocean; a base in the Bronx, New York; Black Mesa, Colorado; West Caldwell, New Jersey; Asia, Canada, Europe, Haiti, India, Sudan and Boca Caliente (also known as AIM Island), an island republic in the Caribbean.

What Hulkuruko doesn't know is that AIM is a front within the Special Projects Division of the Technocratic Union, or Technocracy.

At the closing of World War II, the Nazis that were never apprehended by the Allied Powers were brought into the fold of the Technocratic Union. Had Usagi, known as the  
"Lady-In-White", been an active member of the Technocracy, she would not have allowed this to occur. But when the decision was made, she accepted it as part of the Technocracy's overall goal to advance the human condition, in spite of her misgivings. Her experience with the Nazi occult division, the Thule Society and its "Gegengheist Gruppe" (Counter-Ghost Group), scarred her immensely, when she was brainwashed into conducting horrific experiments on innocent victims in order to create monsters that would serve Herr Hitler and his Nazi war machine. Still, even so, Usagi's desire to advance the human condition, so that the future of a peaceful and benevolent Earth can come about, overcame any moral and ethical considerations. So, she accepted the Inner Circle's decision to not only accept these former Nazis and German scientists, but also allow them to reform to create two organizations: HYDRA and AIM. While HYDRA was a terrorist organizations made up of Nazi military commanders, Nazi scientists founded AIM. The official reason is that there needed to be a 'Plan B' if and when a second "dark age" occurs, when all the world's governments will essentially collapse during a time of strife. Usagi, having had experience with post-apocalyptic environments before, agreed with the reasoning of the Inner Circle's decision, if not the decision itself…

Nevertheless, with the creation of HYDRA and AIM, as well as competing super-secret criminal organizations like SPECTRE (which consists of anti-Western participants and rogue criminal organizations), THRUSH, CHAOS, it became apparent to the Technocratic Union that these organizations needed to be kept in check. That is why organizations like SHIELD and other counter-intelligence and pro-law enforcement agencies were created. In fact, it was Usagi, using a more subtle approach within the Technocractic Union, which allowed this to occur. The Inner Circle had accused Usagi of anti-Technocratic activity. However, as Usagi pointed out, if these criminal organizations were left unchecked, it would only be a matter of time before the purpose of the Technocratic Union would be compromised. Ironically, her words would prove to be prophetic, when another company within the Special Projects Division, the Pentex Corporation, would turn out to be infested by corrupt, alien beings who are related to the likes of the Cthulhu the Corrupted and other Wrym-tainted entities. At one point, the corruption had become so heinous that Usagi initiated "Project Invictus", which amounts to the utter elimination of not just those who were actively following the will of the Wyrm, but anyone who was associated with the Wyrm-taint. To be sure, the Moon Princess felt bad about initiating this "black ops" program. But Usagi, having met Cthulhu and these sorts of beings before, which, in one encounter, had ended with her being comatose for at least a decade, was not about to take any chances where Earth's safety was concerned.

Thus, the Technocratic Union plays both sides of the moral fence, while simultaneously moves the agenda forward, with Hulkuruko not aware of Usagi's role in any of this…

"At any rate, let me show you what we did to you…"

CLICK!

Wrrrr…

"And now, we will begin by removing skin from the upper torso, with the new cellular de-generator," Madam MODOC said in the video recording, as she begins the procedure. "This new process will allow separation of the primary and secondary epidermis…"

Halkuruko winced, as she sees various medical procedures being done to her, such as direct sampling of her internal organs, including her brain sexual characteristics and brain-

Wait.

BRAIN!

"What did you do to me?" Hulkuruko demanded. "It did something else beside…what you did!"

"We of the 'Femizons' have decided to recruit you to our cause," said the voice. "So we implanted a nano-processor directly into your cerebral cortex that will prevent you from ever reverting to your normal male form…at least, unless we need your male DNA for other things."

"I don't think so," Hulkuruko said with a smirk. She then began to get a translucent look to her body…before she suddenly solidified to her "normal" form.

"What?" Hulkuruko said with surprise. Her ability to convert herself into water, thanks to her accident involving cosmic radiation…

"Surprised, Hulkuruko?" Madam MODOC said, as her image replaced the video recording of Hulkuruko's vivisection experience. "I am a hyper-scientist. I was very thorough in determining what you can and cannot do. But more to the point, thanks to ME, you will serve not only the ways of the Femizons, but also as the instrument of the Hulkusagi's demise."

"What is with you and Usagi anyway?" Hulkuruko said. "I've heard you and she are friends-"

"WERE friends," Madam MODOC said. "Because of HER, I look like this!"

"Eh…"

"Not that it will matter in the long run," said Madam MODOC. "But, being the villain of this little story of ours, I will explain what I am up to."

Pause.

"First, it was ME who have been causing her problems these past few years, after seemingly returning from who-knows-where. I'm the one who caused her to develop her gray, blue and now red Gammazon forms, by using others to initiate the changes."

"That was YOU?"

"I just said it was."

"But…why?"

"I want the world to see her as I do: a monster. For some reason, her moral and ethical centers tend to gravitate her Gammazon forms towards silly or hedonistic behavior. I was…hoping that I could bring out her evil side to the forefront, so that others can destroy her."

"And you found out that no matter what, Usagi will always be Usagi, even if her personality is taken to the extreme."

"So you know this."

"I've been married to her for too long that her version of being EEEVIL is the equivalent of taken off the tags off of a bed mattress."

"Huh. Well, that is why I initiated the second phase of my master plan. If she cannot be evil in the way that I want her to be, then I will force her to kill indiscriminately."

"She ain't going to do that. She doesn't kill unless lives are at stake."

"Precisely. And she will, thanks to what I am going to do to you."

ZAAARRRRRKKKKKK!  
"Ah-!" Hulkuruko yells, as her mind gets fried. Synaptic activity is selectively destroyed, as Hulkuruko's intelligence lessen while memories and experiences are shifted about in the order of importance.

Meanwhile, in the control room, the Red Queen sees this, while Madam MODOC supervises the changes being made to Hulkuruko's brain.

"It's a pity that you are doing this to Ranma," Madelyn said. "I know him from my association with the X-Men."

"I wouldn't worry about Hulkuruko," Madam MODOC said. "As indicated by my vivisection of her body, she will make a full recovery, even so far as to undo what I have done to her."

"Then what is the point of all this?"

"Hokkaido is, to put it bluntly, 'shinobi country'. Three of the most powerful prefectures are under the authority of three of Hulkuruko's children. Genko lives in Hinokuni Prefecture, which is under the authority of Lord Kenshin Rantsu. In spite of his reputation as someone more interested in partying and women, he is a force to be reckoned with…and that is on top of the fact that Genko will have personal supervision and protection by several, and powerful metahumans. You'll need Hulkuruko's experience and powers in order to safely extract Genko."

"So my Sisterhood will have to deal with a bunch of ninjas. Big deal."

"Red Queen, these 'ninjas' are not like 'The Hand'. You would be wise take my advice."

"Okay, so I will be able to control Hulkuruko, then."

"Yes. She will still have the implant in her head, which you will be able to control with your mutant powers. But you will only have a window of 48 hours to complete your mission, before Hulkuruko becomes 'self-aware'. I just wish that Hulkuruko could have joined the Femizons willingly."

"That sounds like regret, Madam MODOC."

"No, I don't regret it. After all, if Hulkuruko became a Femizon, it will be one more thing to use again Usagi."

Pause.

"But if I am successful, it will be Usagi who will be the outcast monster-freak, not me. HOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Huh."

Meanwhile…

BOOM!

Red Hulkusagi clapped her hands, scattering the heroes before her with her thunderclap.

"Ulp!" said Spider-Boy, as the force of Red Hulkusagi's attack blows he and Deva (the Wonder Woman equivalent) away.

"(Don't make me laugh, heroes)," Red Hulkusagi said. "(Just because you all are the equivalent of the Justice League and the Avengers combined, that doesn't mean that you're ready to take on the likes of ME)."

"(We will do our best, demon)," said Karishna, as he prepares to notch another arrow. He then turns towards his allies.

"(Savitar! Krissh! Iron of Ganesh! Keep her pinned down)!" Karishna said.

"(Right)!" said the three, as they moved into position.

The first one up was Savitar, a speedster who was normally a rival to the Flash.

WHISH!

"(I'm surprised that you're here help them, Savitar)," Red Hulkusagi said, as she blocked the super-speed attacks with her palms.

"(What I do overseas has no baring on protecting my homeland from interlopers)," Savitar said.

Meanwhile, the Captain America/Batman equivalent, Krrish, uses Hulkusagi's distraction to toss a grenade in Red Hulkusagi's face.

BLOOSH!

"Arrgh!" Red Hulkusagi said, as a sticky substance suddenly impaired her vision.

"(Now, Savitar)!" Krrish yells.

Taking advantage of the situation, Savitar initiates a horizontal tornado attack.

FWOOSH!

The concentrated blast drill Red Hulkusagi into the side of the hill.

THOOM!

"(I call upon Brahma's might to deliver vengeance)!" Karishna said, as he let loose a single arrow.

FWIP!

However, the arrow quickly turns into huge lightning bolt that struck its target.

BOOM!

"(Finish it off, Iron of Ganesh!)"

Iron of Ganesh, a battle suit that was made to look like the Hindu god of the same name, locks in place, and discharges is missiles.

EEEEEEEE-BOOM!

For a long moment, all was still.

"(It looks like we did it)!" Deva said, after he and Spider-Boy returns to scene.

"(Ah, I wanted to help-!)" Spider-Boy whined, before something else happens.

"(Actually, that was round one)," said Red Hulkusagi, as she emerged from the crater nude, thanks to her clothes being destroyed in the escalation. "(Let's begin Round Two. RED MOON POWER MAKE-UP)!"

FWOOSH!

Now, decked in a modification of her old Sailor fuku costume, Red Hulkusagi has become…Devil Sailor Moon.

"(By the gods)," Krrish said, as everyone begins to back up.

"(You will definitely need their mercy, after I deal with you)," Devil Sailor Moon said with menace. "(Prepare to DIE)-!"

**Tbc.**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 28: "Red Moon Rising" (IV)**

* * *

For a long time, nothing moved upon hearing Devil Sailor Moon's proclamation…

"(Foolish creature)!" Karishna laughs. "(We have many incarnations, which represent the many incarnations of the Creator)."

"(Good, then you mind me wanting to kill each and everyone of you over and over again)!" Devil Sailor Moon said, as she turns to face the Iron-Hand-of-Ganesh.

"(Starting with HIM-)!"

Moving at tremendous speeds, Devil Sailor Moon was on the Iron-Hand-of-Ganesh like white on race, as she tackles the armored warrior.

BAM!

"(Ah!)" Deva said, as she was knocked down.

Devil Sailor Moon was on top of the Iron Hand of Ganesh, as she began to wail on the armored hero.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM-!

"(HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO)!" Devil Sailor Moon chortled, as she pounded away.

"(No)!" Spider-Boy yells, as he tries to envelop Devil Sailor Moon with his mystic webbing.

TWIP!

Without bothering to look, Devil Sailor Moon catches webbing, and jerks Spider-Boy towards her with a single pull.

WHIP!

"(Hey-)!" Spider-Boy said, as he was flung away.

With Spider-Boy out of the picture, Devil Sailor Moon proceeds to wail upon the armored Iron-Hand-of-Genesh. However-

"(Get off of him)!" Krrish said, as he discharged a weapon of some kind.

FWOOMP!

The shell opens up, revealing to be a net of some kind that wrapped Devil Sailor Moon.

CLAK-KAK!

"Errgh!" Devil Sailor Moon said, as she took a tumble.

"Now, let's see how might you are, when I liquefy you brain," Savitar said, as he vibrated his hand to microscopic levels.

At the last moment, Devil Sailor Moon moved her position, allowing Savitar to plunge directly into an area just below her collarbone.

SPLURCH!

"(Huh)?" Savitar said, as he pulls out his hand. It was covered with blood that was a bright…yellow? However, before he could process this information in his head, he felt the burning sting of the blood, which was hot, and painfully so.

"(Ahhhh)!" Savitar yelped, as his fingers began to blister.

"(I got you)," Krrish said, as he applied as special coolant for medical usage.

Meanwhile, Deva and Spider-Boy get on the action.

"(You dress like a harlot)," Deva said, as she used the powers of six goddesses to wage a battle against Devil Sailor Moon. "(Have you no modesty)?"

"(I'm proud to be female, and I embrace my sexuality)," Devil Sailor Moon said, a she smacks Deva in the face. "(Who I sleep with is MY business; who I defeat now, is YOUR business)."

With that, Devil Sailor Moon turns and flips Deva away, using a classic judo throw.

BAM!

"(Give it up, girly)," Devil Sailor Moon said with a smirk. "(All you do is stand around looking like some princess. If you were actually trained to do something, then I'd take you seriously)."

"(You want to fight me for real, demon)?" Deva said, as her went black. "(Then I shall do so. KALI)!"

FWOOSH!

Deva begins to grow big, as she sprouted six extra arms and developed black skin. She stuck out her extra-long tongue, as she pulls out ancient weapons of death.

"(Now, you will pay, demon)!" Deva said in stereo.

She then pounced.

Rather with until Deva got to her, Devil Sailor Moon went into Deva's personal space.

GUSH!

"(I learned something about the goddess Kali, Deva)," Devil Sailor Moon said, as she used her limbered nature to position herself so that she could avoid getting stabbed.

"(And what is THAT)?"

"(I learned from my studies of the Kama Sutra that Kali represents the cycle life and death, and that a physical release, either actual or symbolically, can fulfill the desires of the death aspect of Kali. So, you embracing Kali will make you a 'death dealer', will simply means satisfying the Kali aspect…in YOU)."

With that, Devil Sailor Moon began to work on the pressure points of Deva's body.

"(Wait, what are you doing)?" Deva said in shock. "(Don't touch me there-)!"

"(I'm a demon, remember)?" Devil Sailor Moon said with a giggle. "(Ta-hee)!"

Meanwhile Krishna takes aim at Devil Sailor Moon, while her back is turned.

"(I have you now, demon)!" Krishna said, as the mystic warrior releases his arrow…

THWIP!

At last minute, Devil Sailor Moon rolled with Deva in her arms. So distracted from Devil Sailor Moon's musings that Deva did not put up an adequate defense.

FLASH!

"(Ahhh-)!" Deva yelped, as she sailed over towards Spider-Boy.

"(I have you, Deva)!" Spider-Boy said, as he caught the demi-goddess.

"(Th-thanks)," Deva managed to say, as she reverted back to normal while calming down from both the attack from Devil Sailor Moon and the attack from Krishna.

Devil Sailor Moon rises to her feet, to face Krishna.

"(I have had enough of you, little god)," Devil Sailor Moon said, as her eyes flashed.

"(You will have to deal with me, if you want to continue your reign of terror, demon)," Krishna said.

"(ME)?"

"(You attacked these soldiers. That makes your intentions clear)."

"(These men were using civilians as bait for a friend of mine)," Devil Sailor Moon said, as she points at one of the fallen soldiers. "(Isn't that illegal in this country)?"

"(Yes, it is)," Krrish said, after he finished bandaging his teammate Savitar. "(It was a part of the strategy to make peace with the region)."

"(Then you better talk to these men then)," Muhammad said, as he and several of his men stepped unto the path. "(They are the ones who violated our rights, simply because we want to be independent of New Delhi…)"

Muhammad then turns towards Devil Sailor Moon.

"(Thank you for saving my sister, demon)," Muhammad said. "(However, I would have to ask you to leave, for you are obviously upsetting the delicate balance here in this region)."

"(I…I understand)," said Devil Sailor Moon sadly. "(For a moment, I thought I could have some peace, even for a little while…)"

"(Not here)," Muhammad said. He then turns towards Krishna.

"(Regardless, what the demon has said is true)," Muhammad said.

"(If that is the case, then we will personally take your case to the government)," Krishna said.

"(For now, that is all that I ask)."

"(But what about the demon)?" Spider-Boy asked.

"(I will leave)," Devil Sailor Moon said, as she crouched, and leaped away…

"(Come back here)!" said Deva, as she clutched towards the skies. "(We have to finish this)!"

"(It's over, Deva)," Krrish said. "(The demon has been defeated)."

"(A pity)," Deva said with longing. Never had she experienced such a thing at the hands of another female…

"(Deva, you okay)?" Krrish asked, wondering why his teammate was suddenly acting weird.

"(It's nothing, Krrish)," Deva replied. "(It's nothing…)"

With the crisis over, the guise Devil Sailor Moon goes away, leaving the nude form of Red Hulkusagi lands in the middle the snowy peaks of the Himalayan Mountains.

THOOMP!

Red Hulkusagi was not bothered by the cold in the least. However, she felt a chill going through her being.

"Why am I such a freak?" Red Hulkusagi said to herself, as she trudges through the snow. As she did, she thought she saw her husband Ranma standing there.

"Ranma," Red Hulkusagi said. "I'm sorry for acting like an idiot. I'm sorry for making the kind of mistakes that put people's lives in harms way."

Pause.

"Maybe I should have listened to Setsuna, and just be the good little 'Moon Princess' who does what she is told, rather than actively make this Universe a better place."

"Ranma" simply stood there, as Red Hulkusagi clutched him.

"Please…take me away from all this nasty stuff," Red Hulkusagi weeped.

In reality, Red Hulkusagi, in her emotionally delirious states, was hugging…a yeti.

"Grrrr?" the Yeti replied. Yetis, who were technically called "youkai" in Japan, were proto-humanoids, similar to the Sasquatch and Wendigo of North America. They were intelligent creatures that are arguably the so-called "missing-link" in terms of being genetically related to humans. In fact, if you shave down a Yeti, Sasquatch or Wendigo, they would look more like a hulking caveman with fangs.

Just then, a smaller Yeti pops out of a nearby cave.

"(Father, Father)!" said the younger Yeti. "(Did you find food)?"

"(No, but I might have found you a new mother)," the older Yeti said.

"(Oh, yeah)!"

And, with that, the Yeti takes his new bride into his cave, with his son in tow…

The next morning, Usagi wakes up with a yawn.

"What a weird dream I had last night," Usagi said, as she stretched her limbs. She took a sniff of the air.

"Ugh," Usagi said. "I smell like an animal-"

Just then, her mind registers something.

She was in a cave, and she was lying next to a Yeti.

"Ah!" Usagi yelped, as she leaped back. Thinking upon her position, Usagi took a wild guess as what might have happened between herself and the Yeti.

"(Dang it, woman)!" the Yeti said, as he yawned. "(You should keep the noise level down…)"

Being an Earth language, although very primitive, Usagi understood what the Yeti was saying, thanks to passing a special test called the "Test of Yggsdrasil", which gave her the ability to know ANY Earth language, no matter how obscure…or primitive. However, THIS Yeti was speaking in a dialect of Tibetan that is rarely heard outside of mountains, which allowed Usagi to come to a conclusion…

"(You can talk)!" Usagi said. "(Are you of the 'changing breed' kind)?"

Reason why Usagi wanted to know this is because she didn't want to think that she slept with a "beast man". The Moon Princess was libertine when it comes to bathroom antics, but she was NOT about to get a reputation for sleeping with anything.

"(Yes, actually)," the Yeti said. "(Do you need to know what I look like under this mass of fur)?"

"(If you don't mind)."

"(Very well…)"

FWOOMP!

"(What do you think)?" said the Yeti, who appeared to be a handsome Tibetan male in his late twenties.

"(Wow)," Usagi said approvingly. "(Um, what is your name)?"

"('Phil'…'Phil Shamar', actually)," Phil said.

"(Your name is…Phil)?"

"(Yeah. My family immigrated to America when I was little, so I adopted an English name.)

"(Well, then what are you doing here?)"

"(I come back every year for the family reunion)."

"(Oh. Well, I apologize for my intrusion, but I best be going)-"  
"(Wait)," Phil said.

"(What)?"

"(Technically, we're married now)."

"(Um, actually, I was probably hallucinating when we…got together. And besides, I'm already married)."

"(Oh. Well…you want to…you know…)"

"(You want me to…do THAT again)?"

"(I mean, we're already DONE it, you know)."

"(Eh, okay)," Usagi said with a shrug.

"(Good…)"

FWOOMP!

"(What do you think)?" Phil the Yeti said, as he resumed his more bestial form.

Usagi looks up and down at the Yeti, and stopped her wandering eyes, when she saw IT.

"(Eeep)!"

"(What)?"

"(It's just that…I don't know I can go through with this as I am)."

"(Then turn back into your youkai form)."

"(Um, okay…)"

Usagi closes her eyes, and focuses on her body…

FWOOMP!

"(Much better)," said Red Hulkusagi, as she yawned. She then took a second glance at the Yeti.

"(Come here, big boy)!"

"(Ulp-)!" Phil said, as Red Hulkusagi pulls him into her personal space.

Sounds of passion could be heard all throughout the mountainside.

OoooOoooOooooooooo…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: The assault on the Hidden Leaf Village begins, led by the Savage Hulkuruko! See you then!**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 29: "Red Moon Rising" (V)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Man, it's boring around here," said the Chunin Kotetsu Hagane (wild hair, bandage over the bridge of the nose). He was sitting in a guard booth at the gate of the Hidden Leaf Village, watching people pass by with his partner.

"Well, that's because that Uzumaki kid is rarely around," said Chunin Izumo Kamizuki (wears a bandanna, has "bangs" covering the right eye). "Personally, though, I rather have a boring village than an exciting one, if it means people are not going to die."

"Well, at the very least, we can check out the girls that pass by-"

"Hello," said a feminine voice.

Kotetsu and Izumo both look up to see a red-haired woman of foreign extraction. She wore what appeared to be a business suit and overcoat, her hair was tied in a bun, and she wore a pair of sunglasses.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Kotetsu asked with a pleasant smile.

"Yes, I am Dr. Madelyn Pryor, and I specialize in parapsychology," the Red Queen said, in accented Japanese. "My companions and I are visiting the different towns in this areas on a fact-finding assignment on shinobi culture."

"Ma'am, there's no such thing as 'shinobi'," Izumo said, as he repeated the official line. "We do accommodations for martial arts seminars, and we give tours of the local culture."

"Right, my mistake," Red Queen replied. "At the very least, I would like to book reservations to your resort for the evening."

"That can be arranged," Kotetsu said. He then rose from his seat.

"Just go straight down the road to the center of town. The visitor's center will be on your right-hand side. You won't be able to miss it."

"Thank you," Red Queen said, as she bows slightly. She then turns towards her companions.

"Shall we?" the Red Queen said, as they all began to move deeper into town.

A few minutes later, Izumo turns towards Kotetsu.

"Pretty lady, isn't she?" Izumo said.

"That she is, Izumo," Kotetsu said. "It's too bad she and her companions are here for obvious reasons."

"That bad, huh?"

"Remember when Itachi and his companion Kisame rolled in here to go after Naruto?"

"Ah, definitely bad. We better let the Hokage and ANBU know of the situation."

"I think Lady Tsunade is having a meeting Lord Kenshin and the Elders at the moment…"

Meanwhile, a high profile meeting was taking place concerning the life of the last of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha, otherwise known as the hero "Bushido" (II).

"…You have to understand, Elders, that what happened to Sasuke, concerning the death of his clan, was unavoidable," Tsunade said. "Lady Rantsu took it upon herself to personally supervise Sasuke and his training in order to placate his inner turmoil."

Elder Danzo (one-eyed old man with salt-and-pepper hair) groused, for reasons other Sasuke being away from the village. He then turns towards Lord Kenshin.

"Lord Kenshin, what do you think?" Danzo asked.

"Hmmm?" Kenshin said, as he snacked on his noodles.

"In regards to the status of Sasuke Uchiha. He originally ran away from the village in an effort to associate himself with a known criminal.

"Well," Kenshin said, as he sets down his bowl. "That 'criminal' is now my mother, the Orochimaruko, so please show some respect. Secondly, Sasuke has been training under her watch on the understanding that his loyalties will always be with the Hidden Leaf Village. And by the way, Sasuke has been coming back here to the village every so often, in order to visit family, like myself, my wife and daughter, and my siblings."

"Speaking of which, knowledge of your family's 'Kekkei Genkai' has been brought to us by Elder Danzo," said Elder Homura Mitokado (gray-haired man, glasses, goatee).

"Ah."

"Why did Lord Ranshin not inform us that the Rantsu clan is a branch clan of the Uchiha clan?" Elder Koharu Utatane (grandmother type).

"The simple matter is that certain individuals in this village tend to have hidden agendas," Kenshin said, as he looks towards Danzo. "I know about the decision concerning the Uchiha clan's fate."

"What?" Tsunade said, as she was taken back. "What's this?"

"The Uchiha clan had made the decision to implement a coup against the leadership of the Hidden Leaf Village," Homura said. "We had convinced Itachi Uchiha that in order for the village to survive, ALL opposition had to be eliminated."

"What gives you the right to make that decision?" Tsunade said with anger in her voice.

"You remember the 'Third Shinobi War', do you not?" Koharu said calmly. "We were still rebuilding from that and Orochimaru's betrayal when we learned of the coup. Your predecessor, the Third Hokage, had tried to negotiate a peaceful settlement with Fugaku Uchiha. But the efforts failed."

"…"

"We had to do something to defend ourselves, since an Uchiha had already attacked the village, by using the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox to do so."

Tsunade turns towards Kenshin.

"What does your father know about this, Lord Kenshin?" Tsunade asked.

"You're going to have to ask my father about the details," Kenshin said. "All I know is that Madera manipulated events to get Danzo to manipulate Itachi into massacring the Uchiha. Since the Uchiha were going to initiate the coup anyway, in order to reclaim its respect, there wasn't anything my father could do, even after warning Fugaku of the consequences of his actions. In other words, all this could have been avoided had there been open dialogue, rather than initiating scheming plans."

Kenshin turns his attention back towards Danzo.

"But the main reason why we don't tell anyone about our bloodline trait is because, well, it's none of your business. We allow Tsunade know because she needs to know, so that she could properly supervise my younger siblings' training while they are shinobi."

"But what about the safety of the village?" Koharu asked.

"I am the Lord of Fire, Elder. Two of my siblings are the Lord of Sound and the Lady of Wind. Before my present gig, I was the Lord of Lightning, while my father was the previous Lord of Fire. So, four of the five most powerful prefectures are linked because of my clan. In fact, there are a lot of Sharingan users, or, at least, have the potential to possess the bloodline trait, are running around because of us. So, you knowing about the Rantsu clan being a branch clan of the Uchiha are pointless.

Danzo grinds his teeth a bit. He was hoping that by eliminating both Itachi and Sasuke with is ROOT would eliminate a known variable from his plans. But if there are many more Sharingan users out there, he might have to postpone his plans to take over the village as Hokage, until something is done to deal with the Rantsu clan…

"Going back to the original purpose of this meeting, I must insist that Sasuke remains 'hands off' for now," Tsunade said. "Sasuke is NOT to be harmed."

"You will do your best to mind your place, Lady Tsunade," Danzo said.

"If you wish to challenge my authority, you may do so," Tsunade said. "However, you will find that my support is greater and more global than yours-"

"Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade!" said Shizune as she burst into the conference room.

"Shizune, I'm in a meeting-"

"We have visitors!" Shizune said. "And I don't think they are friendly!"

"Excuse me," Tsunade said, as she stood up. "I have a job to do."

Tsunade bows slightly, and then leaves the room with Shizune.

Kenshin turns towards the Elders. He brought out, from his coat pocket, a bag of-

"'Jelly Belly's', anyone?" Kenshin asked.

This warranted a silent response from the Elders on the Konoha Council.

"…"

Meanwhile, in a nearby park, Naruto, as always, was berating Sasuke for achieving Jonin status, while Sakura was still angry that Sasuke as a "girlfriend".

"I'm telling ya, I'm going to be a Jonin soon," Naruto said. "Just you wait until I complete my training!"

"And you've been saying that for HOW many months now?" Sasuke said, as he was reading his latest required text on being a superhero.

"That's not fair! You get to hang out with martial artists from around the world, that MY parents know."

"Naruto, the reason why I am where I am at, because your Mom promised me to make me stronger, so that I can take on my brother," Sasuke said. "And I achieved my present ranking because I can successfully teach the shinobi arts to those with Genin status, and I served on the Sound Squad at the Hidden Sound Village. Furthermore, my time with the 'Teen Titans' as 'Bushido' allows me to further my experience."

Pause.

"And that is why you, unlike me, are a LOSER."

"We'll SEE about THAT, Sasuke-!"

"Sasuke, speaking of the Teen Titans, are you…seeing that foreigner girl?" Sakura asked.

"What are you talking about…this time?"

"Wonder Girl, of course."

"Eh," Sasuke said with a shrug. "Cassie's previous boyfriend, the third 'Superboy', recently returned from the dead. So, she wants to call things off for now, until she sorts out her feelings."

"Okay," Sakura said with melancholy. However, her "Inner Sakura" was overjoyed upon hearing this.

'Alright!' Inner Sakura yelled with glee. 'She better had dump MY Sasuke! No little goddess is going to take HIM away from me! Cha!'

"Well, I am always here if you need a shoulder to cry on, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"I'm sure…"

"Hey, ya'all!" Renata said, as she and her younger sister Genko approaches the three, who were sitting on a park bench.

Naruto turns towards his twin sister. The only difference between his girl forms and his sister, are his whisker marks on his face. And the fact that Renata was developing into a woman right before everyone's eyes.

It should noted that none dare molest Renata out of fear of incurring the wrath of her father…

"Hey, sis!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto-kun!" Renata said cheerfully.

"Hey," Genko said with a shrug.

"So, you guys ready to go to Ukyo's okonomiyaki shop?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Genko said. "Especially since Yaku STILL hasn't learned how to cook."

Naruto, her sisters, and, occasionally, Sasuke, live at the Rantsu estate, which was in the corner of the village, along the outskirts…

"Then we better make sure we fill up on okonomiyaki then-" Naruto said, before his danger senses took hold of him.

This was not lost on the others.

"What the heck is THAT?" Sakura said, as she brought out her kunai.

Renata turns towards her little sister.

"Genko, get behind us," Renata said, as she tucks her hand into the inside of her long coat.

"Whatever," Genko replied, as she did as she is told, while holding her possessed Teddy Bear named "Maldis".

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, as he stands ready with his erstwhile teammate.

DOOM!

Sasuke observe his surroundings…

"Someone has created an illusion, masking their presence," Sasuke said. He then closes his eyes…

"Renata, behind you!"

"Yah-ta!" Renata yelled, as she turns, flips backwards, as threw a "Windmill Shurinken".

KLAK!

SWISH!

FLIP! FLIP! FLIP! FLIP-!

KLANG!

A six-armed woman, dressed like the mystic warrior Shiva, appears, as she blocks the attack. The throwing weapon then arcs back to be returned to its owner.

KTCH!

"What the heck is she?" Sakura yelled.

"Trouble."

As if on cue, six additional females appear. All, save for one, were dressed in sexy, combat gear; the seventh one was cloaked.

"Not bad, children," said the black clad Red Queen, who looked like a 18th century harlot.

"Who are you, crazy lady?" Naruto said.

"We are…the Sisterhood of Mutants," the Red Queen said. "And we are here for THAT little girl."

"You want my…little sister Genko?"

"Precisely, boy. So, let's not go through all this, and simply hand her over to us."

"You can't come here and do that!" Sakura yelled.

"Let's just kill these rats, take the girl, and be done with it," said a Japanese cybernetic assassin named Lady Deathstrike, as she morphed her hand into claws.

"It will take more than scare tactics than THAT, lady," Naruto said.

"Gee, I was hoping to avoid this," the Red Queen said. She then turns towards the cloaked figure.

"NOW."

SKKREEEEE-FWOOMP!

Naruto and his companions' collective eyes widened, as they see Hulkuruko stand forth. They knew of Ranma's Gammazon form, but they never have seen it…until now.

"Daddy?" Renata said.

"Hulkuruko…SMASH!" the Gammazon screamed like a banshee.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: We conclude this story next time. I will do my best to make the conclusion worthwhile.**

**Next Time: Before the Red Hulkusagi can help her family…she will have to deal with the return of the Gamma Corp's newest recruit: the more-powerful Abominatrix! And then, it's "Team Kakashi versus the Sisterhood", "The Savage Hulkuruko versus the Red Hulkusagi", and the "Red Queen versus...The Orochimaruko"? See you then!**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

**Author's Note: In light of recent events in the "Hulk" series, I decided to keep this story "open-ended" for now. Until then, enjoy.**

* * *

**Part 30: "Red Moon Rising" (VI)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey, have you guys seen Usagi around?" Ami asked, as she, and the other Inner Sailor Scouts gathered in Rei's living room at the Cherry Hill Temple.

"Actually, no, Ami," Luna said.

"Really?"

"Well, Luna and I dropped by the house to check on the family," Artemis said. "Ikuki and Ken haven't seen the Moon Princess in a while."

"Well, considering what's been happening lately, I wouldn't be surprised if she's gone to ground to protect those she cares about," Rei said, as she continued to look through her manga.

"I'm just glad that I can have a break from Las Vegas show for a while," Minako replied as she sits down on the couch.

"So, you're going to spend quality time with Ranma?" Makoto asked.

"I hope so," Minako said. "I mean, what's the point of being married when I can have 'marital relations'?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm bored," Rei said, as she closes her manga. "I want to watch some television."

"Well, I heard that there is a popular show on television, based upon another television show," Ami said.

"What's it called?" Makoto asked,

"It's called 'In Search Of'," Ami said. "They do a lot of stuff on the paranormal and unexplained situations."

"Sounds…interesting."

"Well, they did do a segment on the 'Magical Girl' phenomenon."

"So, what's so special about this show now?" Rei asked.

"Supposedly, there is going to be a live broadcast on the Yeti," Ami said.

"You don't say…"

"Well, I'm game," said Makoto. "Turn it on."

"May I?" Minako asked.

"Sure," Rei said with a shrug.

With a nod, Minako turns towards the television set, and flips the "On" switch.

CLICK!

News type music begins to play, as the following words pop on the screen, but also accompanying old photographs of paranormal activity.

IN SEARCH OF…

"Interesting title, Ami," Minako said, as she continued to watch the program.

EXTRATERRESTRIALS…

A picture of the Milky Way Galaxy is shown.

MAGIC & WITCHCRAFT…

A picture of Stonehenge is shown.

MISSING PERSONS…

A black and white photo of feminist aviator Amelia Earhart is shown next to her plane. Plus, there were two very familiar faces standing next to her plane.

"Wait, is that Usagi and Ranma with the missing person?" Makoto asked.

"With the type of lives those two have?" Rei said. "Probably…"

MYTHS & MONSTERS…

A picture of a Scottish castle near the waters of the Loch Ness could be seen…

LOST CIVILIZATIONS…

The stone heads of Easter Island can be seen.

STRANGE PHENOMENON…

A crystal skull can be seen.

The girls continue to watch the show, which included a disclaimer in the opening, as the program opens up with a host sitting on a stool in a closed studio.

"Hello, true believers," said a thin, Japanese guy in his late twenties, who was acting as a host for the program. "I am 'Leonard Nemoto', and I am the host of 'In Search of…', so welcome."

The host turns to face another camera.  
"As you know, the metahuman creature known as 'The Hulk' spawned additional Gamma-enhanced beings over the years," said. "However, it has turned out that Japan has its own Gamma-spawn: the Hulkusagi."

The host brings up a grainy picture of Hulkusagi, in her green form, trudging through the woods like Bigfoot…almost nude, due to her torn clothing. Of course, some of the details were pixilated. Creepy music begins to play in the background with the words "In Search of…the Hulkusagi."

Duh-dum!

"Oh…my…goodness," Minako said.

"Yep, that's Usagi alright," Rei said with a smirk.

"We also charted the existence of the 'Blue Hulkusagi' as well," the host said, as he brings up the Blue Hulkusagi, who was with Gojira, as they both beat up Ghidorah during the so-called "Battle of Tokyo Bay".

"But now, thanks to viewers like you, we might have discovered a new breed of the of Hulkusagi phenomenon. We will now go to NNN reporter Trisha Takanaka, live from the footsteps of the Himalayan Mountains. Trish?"

The screen switches to a Japanese, female reporter, who was bundled up, light of the cold weather.

"Thank you, Chip," Trisha said. "It wasn't easy, but I was able to get footage from earlier today. Take a look."

The screen changes, creating a shaky camera effect.

"As you know, we were originally assigned to track down a tribe of Yeti that was known be an area rumored to be a place known as 'Shangri La'," Trisha said, but within the context of voice-over. "While the Shangri La part has not be verified, we did manage to track down the Yeti…or, as popular culture has dubbed them, the 'Abominable Snowmen'. However, what is most startling was the fact that there was some sort of 'Red Hulkusagi' amongst them…"

FLASHBACK!

Red Hulkusagi, wearing yak skins and fur, was helping the female Yeti prepare for the night's feast. She wanted to help out, before hitting the road again, in order to repay her hosts' generosity. As a result, she was helping to prepare for tonight's feats. Thus, the females' job was making breads, vegetables, and treats, while the males were preparing the meats…while drinking meads. One of the female Yeti turned towards Red Hulkusagi.

"(So, how was my brother)?" the female Yeti said with a toothy grin.

Red Hulkusagi looked at the Yeti with shock.

"(Emily)!" Red Hulkusagi said in embarrassment. "(That's kind of private, you know)?"

"(It's hard to not notice with all that hollering and all)," said another Yeti.

"(Cathy, I told you. I'm sorry for being rude like that)."

"(Fine, but I got to deal with explaining to my children why you sound like you're getting killed, when you weren't. I mean, I know my little brother is cute and all, but still…)"

"(Yes, I'm sorry. It's just that it's been a while, you know? Just don't be mad at me for something that is natural)."

"(Well, I understand. But I care about our brother's happiness. He shouldn't have thought that you were available)."

"(Well, I don't know)," said Emily. "(It's not like anything was harmed. Phil hadn't been with anyone since Mary died, and Hulkusagi said that she is in an open relationship with her husband. I say it's a win-win situation)."

"(Well, being a hedonist is for the young, I guess)-"

SKEEEEEE-BOOM!

Something big, green, blond and ugly had landed in the middle of the village.

"Well, well, well," said the Abominatrix. "So this is where the airhead is hiding…"

Phil, the head of his clan, sees this. He motions his brothers and relatives to remain calm, as he goes up to the Gammazon.

"Stranger," Phil said in English. "We welcome to our village. How may we help you?"

The Abominatrix turns to see a Yeti talking to her.

"Well, furball, you can help me by directing me to the Hulkusagi. I've been sent here to retrieve her…by force if necessary."

"What do you want, Flo?" the Red Hulkusagi said, as she stepped up.

The Abominatrix looks at the Red Hulkusagi.

"So, the reports ARE true," the Abominatrix grin. "You changed. And, you decided to hand out with these animals."

"Flo, you and I are both youkai, so, if you don't mind…KEEP IT CIVIL."

"I touched a sore spot?"

"No, I just like to be respectful to my hosts. So what do you want?"

"I'm here to take you into custody, air-head," the Abominatrix said.

"On whose authority?"

"General Ryker's, of course," Abominatrix said, as she holds up a badge indicating that her authority was legitimate.

"A SHIELD badge?" Red Hulkusagi said incredulously. "You got to be kidding me."

"No, I've been deputized by the Feds," the Abominatrix said, as she tucks the badge back into her belt. "Now, as the duly deputized agent for the 'Strategic Homeland for Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division', I hereby place you under arrest. Failure to comply will mean extreme measures WILL be taken."

Pause.

"So, please…resist," the Abominatrix said, as she cracked her knuckles. "I WANT you to resist."

"I see," Red Hulkusagi said, as her eyes flickered. She then turns towards Phil.

"(Phil, keep everyone back)," Red Hulkusagi said in Phil the Yeti's native tongue.

"(Um, sure)," Phil replied, as he signals his tribe to stay back.

"So, you've gone native, eh?" The Abominatirx sneered. "So what did you do? Have relations with one of these animals?"

"Yeah."

"Wha-?"

"First, the Yeti is a primordial cousin to humans, so humans can successfully mate with them. Secondly, this particular tribe is consists of shapeshifters, and therefore, they are youkai, 'monsters', like US. But lastly, I don't take kindly to anyone denigrate my friends, especially if such hateful words are coming from the mouth of an idiot who voluntarily took an experimental serum to cure PMS."

"Why, you-!" The Abominatrix said, as she rushed the Red Hulkusagi's position.

WHAM!

Rather than get bowled over, the Red Hulkusagi falls back, allowing the Abominatrix to fly over her. The Red Hulkusagi then used her powerful legs to push the Abominatrix away from her.

PUNT!

"Damn you…!"

"(Hulkusagi, are you okay)?" Phil asked.

"(I will be, after I teach her a lesson)," Red Hulkusagi said. She then grabbed Phil, and kissed him full on the lips.

SMOOCH!

"(What was THAT for)?" Phil asked.

"(Just in case I don't come back)," Red Hulkusagi said with a toothy smile. "(But don't worry…the day the Abominatrix beats me, is the day I give up my love life: IT AIN'T GOING TO HAPPEN. Take care…)"

And with that, the Red Hulkusagi leaps out of the village…

END FLASHBACK!

"As you can see from the footage, there is evidence that there is a 'Red Hulkusagi' that exists," Trisha said. "Back to you, Leonard."

"Thank you, Trisha," said the host, as he turns to focus on the audience. "Is there indeed a 'Red Hulkusagi'? No one can really say. Nevertheless, the search for the truth…continues-"

THOOM!

"Ah!" Ami yelped, as the ground shook.

"What the heck was that?" Makoto said.

"It came from outside," Minako said.

"That better not be who I THINK it is," Rei said, as her eyes flickered with fire. A while back, Rei traveled to another dimension in order to help bring the Moon Princess back home. Unfortunately, in the process, she was reborn as a princess who was bent on conquering a world full of people who could "bend" the elements. Thanks fully, the Moon Princess had brought back her true self to the fore, thus resolving a potential crisis from engulfing that world.

"Um, perhaps you best not know after all?" Ami said nervously, have sensed who was outside the home.

"Grrr!"

The girls run outside to see a small creator in the main courtyard. In fact, it appeared to be melted. Within the crater were two, hulking forms…

"USAGI!" Rei said, as a blue, fire shot out of her nostrils, while her burning aura raged.

The Red Hulkusagi looks up.

"Hey, guys," the Red Hulkusagi said. One of her antlers was broken, while the rest of her body was scarred up. Bright, yellow blood dripped from her wounds.

"Sorry about this…"

**Tbc.**


	31. Chapter 31

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

**Author's Note: In light of recent events in the "Hulk" series, I decided to keep this story "open-ended" for now. Until then, enjoy.**

* * *

**Part 31: "Red Moon Rising" (VII)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

The so-called "Toad Hermit", also known as the "Ero-Sage" was drinking at a bar in the Hidden Leaf Village. Every few months, Jiraiya-sensei would return to the village to do three things.

One, Jiraiya wanted to allow his present student, Naruto Uzumaki, to see his family and friends on a regular basis.

Two, Jiraiya wanted to update the Fifth Hokage on the status of various threats, particularly from the likes of the ninja criminal organizations the Hand and the Akatsuki.

And, three, Jiraiya wanted to see someone that was close to him than most people, although HER present status in that regard remains indeterminate.

TAK!

While Jiraiya was taking a drink from his mug of beer, a feminine, pale hand sets down a USB "key drive" in front of him. The Ero-Sage swallows, as he sets down his mug.

"You'll find all these files up to date," Orochimaruko said, as she sits down next to her old friend. "I will say that you are playing a dangerous game, where these organizations are concerned."

"It's only to protect the village, as you well know, Orochi-chan." Jiraiya said.

Silence.

"By the way, will you go forward with our plan?" Orcohimaru asked.

"What? To encourage your son to seek out Sasuke next year?"

"Yes, that's the one," Orochimaru said, as she signals the barkeeper for a drink. "As far as the Hand, the Akatsuki and many others are concerned, I'm still a 'Class-S' shinobi criminal, and the only reason why Tsunade and the Elders permit me to see my son here, is because they know the truth of the matter."

"Yes, ma'am?" said the barkeeper.

"One apple martini, please."

"Of course," the barkeeper replied. "Coming right up…"

"By why the subterfuge?" Jiriaya replied.

"Jiraiya, I need to be in the position that I am in order to maintain the balance between chaos and order. So, I will commit immoral or even amoral actions in order to make sure that the world as a whole becomes a better place."

"Sounds naïve, and SO not like the Orochimaru that I knew."

"'Orochimaru' was concerned only with himself and his quest for immortality," Orochimaruko said. "Well, he has achieved that, though not in the manner that he has foreseen, when he tried to use me as his host."

Pause.

"But as to why I want my son Naruto to seek Sasuke out, I simply want to 'test' his abilities, so he can be the ninja HE wants to be," as the barkeeper lays down an apple martini in front of Orochimaruko.

"And Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked. "What is HIS role in all this?"

"Sasuke doesn't even want to return to the village, since he more focused getting strong enough to kill his older brother," Orochimaruko said, as she takes a sip of her cocktail. "But…he'll be convinced that it would be in his best interest to return to the village."

"But right now, considering the rumors about Elder Danzo-"

"Precisely. My son Kenshin and Tsunade will have to deal with him soon enough-"

And then, Orochimaruko suddenly stops speaking. She turns towards the direction of the park.

"Humph," Orochimaruko said, as she drinks her cocktail in its entirety.

"Problem?"

"It appears that a 'queen in red' and her merry 'sisters' have decided to cultivate one of my children, in order to reshape her future," Orochimaruko said, as she moves away from the bar. "I don't think I like that."

"Do you need help?"

"No, though you can help by paying my tab. I do pay you enough to protect and train my son, you know."

"Humph."

Meanwhile…

"Wow, Usagi…you're so BIG," Minako said, as Sailor Mercury uses her powers to cool down Red Hulkusagi, while she absorbs the Abominatrix's gamma radiation. As a result, the Gammazon was reverting back to her normal appearance.

"That's what she said," Red Hulkusagi said, as she giggled at her juvenile quip.

"Well, that's NOT funny, Usagi!" Rei yelled. "Who's going to fix this hole you made?"

"Relax, Rei," Red Hulkusagi said. "I'll have it fix, as is."

"Humph!"

"But what happened to you?" Makoto asked. "You look so…strange."

"I guess someone messed up my powers," Red Hulkusagi said. "I'm a lot stronger than in my green form, but I'm hotter as well. And, I learned how to absorb various types of radiation, particularly gamma radiation, apparently."

"Is this…permanent?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I hope not," Red Hulkusagi said. "Otherwise, I'd have a lot of explaining to do."

"And this?" Rei asked, as she motions towards the Abominatrix.

"Hey, you and Flo look like you've been in a fight…again," Minako said.

"Well, it was a rough one, that's for sure," Red Hulkusagi said, as she begins her tale…

FLASSHBACK!

As the Abominatrix flies through the air, the Gammazon righted herself.

"Damn it!" the Abominatrix said, as she scans for her opponent. "Where is that witch-?"

"Here," Red Hulkusagi said, as she slams into the Abominatrix, with both fists.

THOOM!

"Oof!" the Abominatrix yelped, as the wind was knocked out of her. Coupled with the force of the Abominatrix' blow, the Gammazon was slammed into the mountain in Tibet.

THOOM!

The Abominatrix looks up from the crater she had inadvertently created.

"Ha, that didn't hurt much-!" the Abominatrix said, as she sees the Red Hulkusagi leaping into the air with a chunk of another mountain.

"Eeep!" the Abominatrix said, just as the Red Hulkusagi slams the mountaintop into the Gammazon.

SKRREE-OOOM!

Once the dust settled, Red Hulkusagi lands onto the ground. She then reaches into the debris area, and pulls out the Abominatrix, who looked worse for ware.

Meanwhile, the fighting between Red Hulkusagi and the Abominatrix attracts the attention of the Chinese authorities. Recognizing one of them, they contact the Federal government concerning their concerns. Their concerns were rerouted to the person specializing in dealing with Gamma-radiated threats…

"I want to know why do you have your filth on Chinese soil, General Ross," demanded August General-in-Iron. August General-in-Iron was the Chinese Iron-Man equivalent, and who utilized a suit of mystic power armor that was made by the Chinese alchemists. In fact, rumor has it that one of the persons who helped Tony Stark build his first Iron Man power suit was an heir to tradition power armor making. At the very least, the mystic concepts were translated into scientific terms that could be utilized in a modern setting…

"As we explained, General," General Thunderbolt Ross said, as he spoke to the head of the Chinese SHIELD-equivalent. "There was an accident that caused one of our citizens to…mutate."

"That may be, but know this: if you can not deal with your menaces, WE will!"

CLICK!

"That…went well," Ross said, as he hangs up the phone. He then turns towards his associate.

"Ryker, you sent one of your 'Gamma Corps' agent after General Tsukino, knowing that she would provoke her," Ross said. "What say you?"

Ryker turns toward his associate.

"Need I remind you that it was under YOUR direction that control of the situation?" Ryker said. "Your job is to deal with the threats that are public, outside of your gamma radiation research. MY job is to remove such threats quietly."

"Fat lot that does you."

"But I don't think we will have a problem with the Red Hulkusagi that much longer."

"Oh?"

"If I know my Chinese, they will drop an atomic weapon on the heads of the Red Hulkusagi and my agent."

"So the Abominatrix is expendable."

"Of course. I do not reward failure, and the matter is no longer in my hands."

"…"

Meanwhile…

"Had enough, Flo?" Red Hulkusagi said, as she held the Abominatrix by the hair.

The Abominatrix opens her eyes.

"No," the Abominatrix said, as she kicks the Red Hulkusagi in her groin.

THUNK!

"OOF!" Red Hulkusagi said, as she drops to the ground, while she let Abominatrix go. Although the Red Hulkusagi was a female, the force of the blow was enough to impact her hipbone.

THAMP!

"Surprised that I could survive what you can dish, Usagi?" the Abominatrix said with an amused grin. "A mutual friend of ours increased my personal power significantly, so I can do THIS!"

The Abominatrix begins to stomp on the Red Hulkusagi repeatedly.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK-!

"Owie!" Red Hulkusagi yelped.

"You are stronger, but so am I, Usagi," the Abominatrix said, as grabs the Red Hulkusagi's small antlers. She then repeatedly knees Red Hulkusagi in the face, until her last blow was enough to send the Red Hulkusagi away a bit. However, the force of the blow was enough to cause one of her antlers to break off.

"Ah!" Red Hulkusagi said.

"And now, I'm going to beat you until you beg me to stop," the Abominatrix said, as she chambered her fist. "Do you have any thing to say before I break your jaw?"

"Yeah, I do," Red Hulkusagi said. "Say, 'ah'."

"Huh?"

Red Hulkusagi delivered a solid uppercut at the Abominatrix's groin area.

THAM!

"Ahhhhhhhhh-!" the Abominatrix said, as she clutched her groin.

"THAT was for that dirty trick of yours, Flo," Red Hulkusagi said. "A nice trick, though."

Red Hulkusagi then got up to her feet.

"Now, we can finish this-"

Suddenly, the Red Hulkusagi picked up a feint whistling sound…

"What?" Red Hulkusagi said aloud. "Damn!"

Red Hulkusagi grabbed the Abominatrix.

"We'll have to finish this later," the Red Hulkusagi said, as she hefts the Abominatrix over her shoulders. "Hang on-!"

As Red Hulkusagi made a jump, the People's Army Air Force drops an atomic bomb on the spot where the Red Hulkusagi had been.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Although the Red Hulkusagi had cleared the actual explosion, the force and the resulting atomic fire consumed her and the Abominatrix.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-!" the two screamed. For a split moment, time seemingly stood still.

The Red Hulkusagi's instincts took over, as she began to absorb the radiation around her. As she did, her form ballooned.

'Must…expel…the…energy-!' the Red Hulkusagi said, as she unleashed a plume of fire into the air, as she converted the radiation into a harmless, white flame.

FWOOOSH!

The Red Hulkusagi expanded the scope of her attempt to remove the radiation from the area. For at leas an hour, the Red Hulkusagi converted the radiation into a harmless flame…

'Done…it,' Red Hulkusagi said with a sigh. She hears the roar of a jet engine, as she turns her head to face the offending culprit.

Chinese jets were in attack mode, as evident be the discharging of their jet guns.

"RATATATATATATATAT-!"

'Must…get away,' Red Hulkusagi said, as she flies away. Her destination was…home.

END FLASHBACK!

"Hey!" Rei said, as she leaped back. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Why is that?" Red Hulkusagi said.

"You're probably infected with radiation or something! I don't want to get cancer!"

"Rei, she's clean," Sailor Mercury said. "I checked her radiation levels."

"And…?"

"They are normal."

"Humph, that remains to be seen-"

"Guys, hold on," Red Hulkusagi said, as she looked into the direction of the Konoha Village in Hokkaido. She was in contact with her doppelganger, Lady Orochimaruko…

"What is it, Usagi?" Minako asked.

"Trouble," Red Hulkusagi said, as she stands up. What was left of her clothes had fell off.

"Um, don't you think you should put something on?" Makoto asked.

"Good idea," Red Hulkusagi said, as she raised her right fist in the air. "Red Moon Prism Make Up!"

FLASH!

"But where are you going?" Rei asked, as Devil Sailor Moon stood ready.

"To protect my family," Devil Sailor Moon replied.

"And Flo?" Minako asked, as she looks at the now unconscious Florence.

"I absorbed her Gamma radiation," Devil Sailor Moon said, as she felt her antlers. She was glad that transforming restored them to their normal length.

"It will be a long time before SHE can transform into the Abominatrix. Anyway, be back soon…"

THOOM!

And with that, Devil Sailor Moon leaps away.

**Tbc.**


	32. Chapter 32

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

**Author's Note: I am using the movie version of Lady Deathstrike, since I think Kelly Hu is awesome. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Part 32: "Red Moon Rising" (VIII)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

With combat now in full swing, each of the kids took on a member of the Sisterhood.

CLAK! CLAK! CLANG-!

With the help of his Sharingan, Sasuke was literally moving in and out of reality, as the supervillain "Spiral" tried to use her ability to manipulate space-time strike against the youngest Uchiha.

CLAK! CLAK! CLANG-!

Sasuke growled, as he uses his sword to block the multiple attacks that the six-armed warrior Spiral was attempting to inflict upon him. Spiral was once a stuntwoman named Rita "Ricochet" Hayward, who fell in love with an alien mutant named Longshot. Unfortunately, Rita paid a price for it thanks to a demented overlord named "Mojo", ruler of the "Mojoverse" and rival of the present Queen of Hearts of "Wonderland": Usagi Tsukino. Mojo, who styled himself like a game show host, and the Queen of Hearts were rivals due to Mojo wanting to be known as the more demented out of the two. Nevertheless, Mojo coaxed Rita's latent mutant powers, and turned the brunette Rita into the six-armed, white-haired "Spiral". As Spiral, who dressed as a cross between a shinobi and samurai warrior in full armor, Rita was Mojo's enforcer and general, and had been used to wage a war against Wonderland, until she learned that the Queen of Hearts was her old friend Usagi from their days of Hollywood in the 1970s. Although Spiral and the Queen of Hearts came to an understanding, Mojo quickly mind-wiped Spiral of her memories of Usagi, though, whenever Spiral and Usagi would meet, the Moon Princess would re-establish her old memories, even if it meant risking yet another mindwipe. Thus, a cycle was established where Mojo would wipe Spiral's memories clean from her mind, only to have them re-established by the Queen of Hearts.

Unfortunately, the attack on the Konoha Village was one of those times where Spiral's memories had been previously wiped.

RATATATATATATAT!

Using her free arms to discharge weapons fire at Sasuke, but to no avail.

"You're pretty good, kid," Spiral said, as she uses one of her arms to discharge to "blast" at the youngest Uchiha with an energy beam.

FWOOSH!

Sasuke flips backwards to avoid the attack.

THP!

"I hope so," Sasuke said, as he quickly utilizes the "Manipulated Shuriken Technique".

FFT! FFT! FFT! FFT!

Spiral sidesteps the shuriken blades, but fails to see the near-invisible chakra threads.

"Is that all?" Spiral asked.

"No," Sasuke said with a smirk, as he pulls the threads…

WRRRRRR-FFT!

"Wha-?" Spiral said, as she realized that the threads that seemed almost invisible to the naked eye were wrapping her. She then realized that the thrown blades were nothing more than a feint.

"Sleep tight," Sasuke said, as he used a Lightning Justsu technique deliver his final attack that would carry along the chakra threads.

ZAAAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKKKK!

"Ahhhhh-!"

THUMP!

"Humph," Sasuke said with a smirk, as he sees that the "sister" was stunned into unconscious. "Not bad-"

DOOM!

"Arrgh!" Sasuke said with a wince, as he felt his mind being invaded.

"Let's see what you fear, boy!" said Martinique Jason, as she invaded Sasuke's mind.

"No!" Sasuke yells, as memories of the day his older brother Itachi had murdered his clan came to the forefront…

"Really, little brother," said the Itachi. "You're screwing around while I am running around free?"

"No," Sasuke said, as he willed himself to look past an obvious illusion. The pressure alone was causing him to bleed tears.

"You're not my brother," Sasuke said. "Otherwise, you would already be dead-!"

With a quick fling, Sasuke's needles embeds itself in Martinique's head, but done in a way to not induce instant death. In effect, Sasuke cuts off the part of Martinique's brain that allows her to perform her psychic attack.

"Ack-!" Martinique said, as she falls down unconscious.

BAMF!

Sasuke shook the last bit of influence of Martinique from his mind. He then looks at the unconscious girl.

"But thank you for strengthen my resolve TO kill my brother," Sasuke said with determination.

Meanwhile, Lady Deathstrike was mixing it up with Sakura.

"Gah!" Sakura said, as she barely dodged a claw strike to the abdomen.

"You are just a little girl who is way over her head," Lady Deathstrike proclaimed, as she lengthen her arm to impale the pink-haired kunoich…only to realize that she was fighting an illusion.

FLING!

POOF!

"Huh-?" Lady Deathstrike said, as she realized her error. The Shadow Clone Jutsu made it difficult for opponents to discern who was the fake and who was the real deal. At any rate, this technique allowed Sakura to deliver first a solid punch to Lady Deathstrike's back, and then a forward flip-kick-thrust kick to the back of Lady Deathstrike's head in rapid succession.

WHAM-BAM!

Lady Deathstrike rolled with the attack, and turned to face Sakura. She was amazed at how fast these ninjas were, especially in comparison to the Hand. For all intents and purpose, many of the shinobi in this and other villages in Hokkaido were practically "superhuman". She'll definitely look into establishing relations with these people in the near future, as a way of establish a contact registry for future operations…

But first, she needed to take care of a pink-haired "pest"…

"You're going to pay for that, little girl," Lady Deathstrike said, as she showed Sakura her claws. "I'm going to cut your limbs off."

"I don't think that will be possible," Sakura said. "You see, as a 'medical ninja', I KNOW you have metal laced within your bone structure, so I know to use a 'Lightning Jutsu' ward to stop you for good…"

Lady Deathstrike frowns, until she felt something hot on her back. She uses her cybernetics to careen her head far enough to see a fuda ward directly over her spine in the middle of her back.

"No-"

ZAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKKK!

A bioelectric feedback was sent throughout her body, causing Lady Deathstrike to fall down, unable to move.

'Whew, that was close,' Sakura said, as she suddenly felt her mind being invaded.

"Arrgh-!"

"It's no use to resist, dear," said Lady Mastermind, as she prepares to shoot Sakura in the back of the head, seeing how Sakura could no longer move. "No one can resist a person who can control another's mind-"

**That's what YOU think, you bimbo!**

Unfortunately for Lady Mastermind, she did not know of "Inner Sakura". No one knew how Sakura had developed such a condition. However, such a condition was an effective tool against mind-manipulators…

"I…I don't believe it!" Lady Mastermind said, as Inner Sakura invaded Lady Mastermind's mind instead.

**Invade MY personal space, will you! Take THAT-!**

And thus, Lady Mastermind receives a beaten of epic portion, as it appeared as if some invisible force was beating the heck of Lady Mastermind, as evidence by the wounds that were appearing on her body psycho-semantically.

WHACK! BAM! WHAM!

"Ugh," Lady Mastermind managed to say before being knocked unconscious.

"Did it," Sakura said tiredly.

**We did, didn't we? CHA!**

Meanwhile, Renata was dealing with Lady Mastermind's sister, Chimera.

"Eeek!" Renata yelled, as Chimera was creating ectoplasmic constructs, in the form of monsters, to harm Renata, not unlike constructs made by the Green Lanterns' power ring. So far, Renata has merely been dodging and running around.

"You have to fight me if you want to survive, girl," Chimera said.

"But those things are scary!" Renata said.

"That's the whole idea! If my 'pets' don't harm you, you being too frightened to do anything will neutralize you as a threat!"

"I know, I know!" Renata protested.

However, one of the ectoplasmic creatures managed to grab Renata.

"Ah!" Renata yelled in fright, as she struggled to move within the grip of the creature.

"Now, you're done!" Chimera said as she willed her creation bite the torso of Renata.

CHOMP!

"Too bad for you, little girl." Chimera said, as the upper half of Renata fell unto the ground with Renata's lower half. "We could have used you as one of our own."

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Renata from behind.

Chimera turns to see Ranata standing right behind.

"How-?"

"Substitution Jutsu," Renata said, as pieces of Renata went poof, revealing a couple of logs in their stead.

POOF!

"Thanks for allowing me to set up my trap."

"Um, trap…?"

Quickly, Renata performs her one-handed jutsu mudra signs.

TING!

"Summoning Jutsu: Myriad Net Snake Formation!"

With that, Renata unleashes a torrent of snakes from her mouth to overwhelm Chimera.

"BLURGH-!"

Chimera, seeing a tidal wave of snakes approaching her, tries to run.

"No-!"

FWOOSH!

Entangled, Chimera receives enough venom from snakebites to render the mutant was effectively numb.

"I hope that wasn't TOO much," Renata said out of concern.

Meanwhile, Naruto was fighting his father, the Hulkuruko, and the Red Queen at the same time.

"Hulkuruko SMASH!" said the Gammazon, as she threw a fist at the boy.

THWAM!

Naruto rolls with the punch, while his clones prepared for a Rasengan attack.

"Hurry up you guys!" Naruto yelled.

"Just keep Dad busy!" said the other Naruto, as he and the other Nuruto formed their more powerful Rasengan.

Naruto grimaced, as he turns towards his other clones, as they maintained a barrier to defend their little sister Genko from the Red Queen's attack.

"Give it up, little boy," the Red Queen said, as she tried to use her energy-manipulating powers to break through Naruto's energy barrier. "I want your little sister."

"I'm not going to let you do that, lady!" said the lead Naruto.

The Red Queen was also attempting to unleash the Demon Fox within Naruto, but the barriers that were set up and subsequently reinforced was a challenge that made it difficult to overcome.

Meanwhile, the other Naruto(s) prepared to unleash their attack on their "father". They remembered Ranma telling him that no matter what happens, he was to never hold back if either he or his mother is under the influence of someone else.

"Okay, Pops!" Naruto yells triumphantly. "Here goes…GRAND RASENGAN CANNONBALL SMASH!"

With great effort, the Naruto launches his attack just as the Hullkuruko was about to lower her fist onto the boy's head.

THWAM!

"Arrgh-!" Hulkuruko said, as the Gammazon felt the attack. Unfortunately, this only enrages the Hulkuruko.

"RRROWRL!" the Hulkuruko roared, just as she was about to hit her son-

Suddenly, something drops from the skies, and lands on top of Hulkuruko.

BAM!

"Huh?" Naruto said, as he sees his mother, who just happened to be a red-skinned "she-mountain" with small antlers and an extra pair of yellow eyes. "Mom?"

"Sorry about that, son," Devil Sailor Moon (aka "The Red Hulkusagi") said. "You shouldn't have to deal with my 'friends'."

Hulkuruko looks up at Red Hulkusagi, and growls.

"Grrrrr-!"

Meanwhile, the Red Queen sees her chance to take advantage of Naruto's distraction.

"Huzzah!" the Red Queen yells, as she combined a psychokinetic attack with her energy blast.

FWAK!

"Arrgh-!" yelped the other Naruto(s), as they disappeared.

POOF!

"Now, you're mine, little girl!" the Red Queen said, as she reaches to grab Genko. However, at the last minute, an invisible force knocked her back.

BAM!

"Huh?" the Red Queen said, as a pale-skinned, dark-haired version of the Moon Princess steps forth from behind a tree.

"You've crossed a dangerous line, Maddie," the Orochimaruko said, as she lowered her bamboo umbrella. "You'll have to pay for your sins."

**Tbc.**


	33. Chapter 33

**The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ and other genres belong their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This one is a short entry, due to other obligations. C&C are welcomed.**

**Author's Note: I am using the movie version of Lady Deathstrike, since I think Kelly Hu is awesome. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Part 33: "Red Moon Rising" (IX)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Red Hulkusagi and Hulkuruko square off.

"Ranma, please, don't this," Red Hulkusagi said, as she circles her beloved. "I'm suppose to be the bad guy-"

"RRROWRL!" Hulkusagi roared, as she delivered a gamma-enhanced "Roasting Chestnut Punch".

WHAM-!

Red Hulkusagi feels hundreds of blows rain down on her, overcoming her superior advantage in mere moments. Yellow blood drips from her torn lip, as she nearly buckles on her knees.

"Dang, you still recall your skills," Red Hulkusagi replied, as she slowly recovered. "I guess I'll have to get smarter about this…"

Meanwhile, in a secret AIM facility, Madam MODOC looks on at the battle between transformed husband and wife…

"You know, I really wish that I could be there, when Usagi's 'husband' kills her," MODOC said, as she used telekinesis to sip wine from a floating wine glass.

"You do know that should Saotome survive his fight, he might come after ME for revenge," General Stryker said, as he observed the fight.

"Oh, he might do just that. Or he might realized that going after you would could allow certain information about his wife to be exposed publicly."

"Meaning…?"

A USB "key" floats into Stryker's hand.

"And this is…?" Stryker asked.

"Classified material over Ranma and Usagi' involvement in World War II," MODOC said with a smirk. "Imagine what the Japanese public's reaction would be, if it was learned that those two were directly responsible for the destruction of Hiroshima and Nagasaki?"

"Wait, the President was the one who authorized the bombing that ended the war, and thus saved both American and Japanese lives."

"That is the official story. The unofficial one was that both cities were infested by the alien race known as the Chitauri, otherwise known as 'The Skrulls'. Before the war even began, the Skrulls made it a point to support those nations that were the most capable of uniting the planet, but in a way that would make it easier to consume it. So, they chose to infiltrate Italy, Germany and Japan, since they saw them as the most efficient nations on Earth."

"I am well aware of their infiltration program. In fact, my sources indicate that a similar problem is happening now."

"Precisely. But as to that file that is in your hand: it was based on Ranma and Usagi's recommendation that Hiroshima and Nagasaki be eliminated from the planet, even after strong opposition to deploy the atomic bombs."

"But why?"

"Because both cities had a higher infestation of Skrulls outside even Germany. And as you know, Skrulls are xenomorphic biological lifeforms. They will assume the form of a victim by way of consumption from within. Hunting the infected 'manually' would have been risky, since there would have always been a chance that one Skrull might escape to repopulate itself, by infected others."

"And thus better to sacrifice a local population, rather than losing an entire nation," Stryker said. "I didn't know the Saotomes could be so…amorally methodical."

"Actually, their recommendation would turn out to be the right," MODOC said, as she activates a virtual view-screen. "Had their recommendations had not been accepted, Earth would have been consumed years ago. On side note, those monster films of the 1950s and early 1960s were NOT about the threat of communism, as most film aficionados might have you believe. No, those paranoia films were the United States government's attempt to have their citizens be on guard for literal 'body snatchers'."

"And this?" Stryker said, as he holds up the USB key.

"That shows documentation of Ranma and Usagi's involvement in the decision to eliminate two of their homeland's cities. Even if the decision was justified, I seriously doubt that either their home government or its citizens would take too kindly of the fact that one of their own was responsible for the deaths of 220,000 people, not including those who are the legacy of the bombings."

Pause.

"So, basically, that is your 'Get out of jail' card, so to speak."

"So, I can use this to bring the Saotomes to heel?" Stryker said, as he looks at the USB key.

"Doubtful," MODOC said. "You may be able to stave off a response from them, but I doubt you will do so for long…even IF you expose them. And this is especially true if Ranma loses the love of his life."

Stryker continues to stare at the USB key…

"Food for thought, I suppose."

Meanwhile…

"SNAKE WHIP!" Orochimaruko yelled, as she delivered an attack involving on a barrage of Snakes on Red Queen's defenses.

FWAK!

The Red Queen brought up an energy shield to deflect the elongated blows. However, this proved to be a feint to allow the real Orochimaruko to take a swing at the Red Queen's neck with the fabled Kusanagi Sword.

SLICE!

However, at the point of contact, Orochimaruko realized that her opponent had teleported into the astral plane…

WHAM!

Orochimaruko feels a solid punch to the jaw, but rolls with it by spinning and flipping to a safe distance.

"Pretty good, Maddie," Orochimaruko said, as she rubbed her jaw. "You used bio-manipulation to enhance your physical strength and endurance, and then use a telekinetic field as a further enhancement."

"Thank you, Usagi," Red Queen replied. "I did not know that you can be more than one person at the same time."

"We all have our little secrets," Orochimaruko replied, as she took a swing of her sword. "I'm afraid, however, that I can't allow you to take my daughter with you."

"You do know she is destined to become the Goblin Queen, right?" Red Queen said. "I simply want to…guide her."

"Yes, I know. But, between you and me, I will not allow ANYONE to use her to further his or her ends."

"Then, I will have to force you to capitulate regardless," the Red Queen said, as she used a spell to unleash a torrential wave of fire called "Dragon's Breath" at her opponent.

FWOOSH!

At the last minute, Orochimaruko, knowing that flames were intense, performed a series of one-handed mudra signs that enabled the creation of the fabled "Gate of Rashomon"

THUNK!

A creepy-looking wall, with a red oni's face on it, appears between the Red Queen and Orochimaruko. With the wall there, the heat dissipated.

WHOOSH…

Just as the Red Queen relaxes to reassess her options, she sees that the gate was being lifted overhead, by holding its edges…

CREEEEEKKKKK…

The Red Queen eyes widened, at the sheer amazement of Orochimaruko's strength.

"Heee-yergh!" Orochimaruko said, as she tosses the gate at the Red Queen. The gate was still hot, which was burning her hands…

"Ulp!" the Red Queen said, as she leaps back before she had gotten squashed.

THOOM!

The force of the gate's impact caused her to be slightly disoriented. However, that's all it took for Orochimarku to leap over the fallen gate, and landing on top of the Red Queen with a solid blow to the Red Queen's jaw.

CHOK!

"Uhhhh," the Red Queen replied.

"Now, the make some…changes to your agenda," Orochimaruko said, as she bared her fangs. She then sank her fangs into the Red Queen's neck.

SPLURCH!

"Ahh!" the Red Queen said, as Orochimaruko injected venom into her body…

"There," Orochimaruko said, as she lifts her head. "Now, we are one…"

While the Red Queen moaned, Orochimaruko's "Cursed Seal of the Moon". This seal will force the victim to become an extension of the initiators will, like a puppet. In fact, the original psyche of the victim is subsumed in the process.

"Ahh!" Red Queen said, as she held her head. Slowly, her thought patterns began to change…to mirror Orochimaruko's, until-

"We are now one body," Orochimaruko said with a smile. "We are now-"

"-Of one mind." Red Queen said, as Orochimaruko helps up the Red Queen.

Pause.

"Resistance is futile," Orochimaruko and the Red Queen say in unison. "The needs of the many are now of the ONE."

Genko sees this, as her future begins to take shape. She sees that power and the extension of one's willpower can only be achieved through use of force, and only through force can one have a measure control. And thus, only through control can one protect his or her love ones.

The irony is that in the effort to protect Genko, the young child destiny to become the Gobling Queen known as Glorianna, the Lord of the Sheeda of five billion years hence, was all but guaranteed. Thus, the Red Queen fulfilled her role in shaping Genko's future after all, by forcing her mother Orochimaruko to respond…

"Mom!" Naruto said, as he rushes to his mother. "Did we-?"

"We did son," the Red Queen said gently.

"Um, Mom…?"

"I took over Madelyne Pryor's body, and absorbed what was left of her," Orochimaruko said. "I did the same thing to Orochimaru, too."

"Then, you…you killed her?" Naruto said fearfully.

"She killed herself when she went after my family," said the Red Queen, as she looks at Genko, wonder what was going through her head. "Regardless, I am sorry that you had to see tha…"

"And Dad?"

"That conflict with my other self will soon be over…"

Meanwhile, the fight continues between Red Hulkusagi and Hulkuruko. Hulkuruko executes a powerful kick into Red Hulkusagi's stomach.

WHAM!

Red Hulkusagi growls, as she felt he attack. Her anger was getting to her, since she did not want to hurt her husband in any meaningful way. Unfortunately, if she doesn't respond soon, she could end up really hurt…or WORSE.

'I got to try that trick that I used on the Abominatrix,' Red Hulkusagi said, as she maneuvered a bit to get out of Hulkuruko's way.

"RROWRL!" Hulkuruko said, as she tackled Red Hulkusagi.

BOOSH!

With Red Hulkusagi down, the Hulkuruko was prepared to pummel the red-skinned gammazon into the ground. However-

SPLURCH!

"Arrrrgh!" Hulkuruko yelped, as Red Hulkusagi knifes Hulkuruko's chest with her fingers.

"Sorry, hon, but I got to end this," said Red Hulkusagi, as she then grabs Hulkuruko's head.

"Errr-?" Hulkusagi said, as Red Hulkusagi begins to absorb Hulkuruko's energy.

ZAAAAARRRRRRRRKKKKK!

Everyone could see that Hulkuruko's body was slowly deflating, as a mist of near-blinding particles flowed from Hulkuruko and into Red Hulkusagi.

"Look!" Renata said, as she sees that her father was returning to normal.

"Uhhhhh…"

KLOMP!

"I…did it," Red Hulkusagi said, as she pats a now sleeping, male Ranma on the head.

"We will take it from here," Orochimaruko said, as she and the Red Queen walk over to their 'sister'. "You know what to do, to prevent something like this from happening ever again."

"We need more power," Red Queen said.

"We will collect that power, by any means necessary," Red Hulkusagi said, as she hands Ranma over to her counterparts. "We will use this body to collect that power."

"Now, go," said the Red Queen with a nod.

Red Hulkusagi takes to the air, to begin to collect donors for her latest power-grab. She vowed that no one would ever hurt her or Ranma ever again…

"Well, it looks like we have quite the mess," said a familiar voice.

All eyes turn to see Kenshin, as he walks up to his younger siblings and their friends.

"Big brother?" Naruto said.

And he was not alone.

"Lady Orochimaruko!" Tsunade said, as she and her ANBU converge on this area. "I want an explanation for this!"

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura said.

Sasuke merely smirks.

"You have prisoners, and should be charged for attempted kidnapping," Orochimaruko said. She then looks down at her still sleeping husband.

"And Ranma needs medical attention."

"Right," Tsunade said, as directs a medical team to attend to Ranma's care. She then looks at Ranma again…

"Why is he wearing a female bathing suit?"

"Don't ask," Orochimaruko replied.

In the days after the kidnapping attempt, the Red Hulkusagi would collect male superheroes to learn how their powers worked, so she could duplicate their abilities for herself. However, before she could succeed in her plans, Red Hulkusagi was stopped by the Lady Liberators, which consisted of all the female superheroes that were mad at Red Hulkusagi for taking their men. Led by Ranma, and his friends the Doctor (a Time Lord), the Donna and the Jackie, the Lady Liberators successfully stopped Red Hulkusgai. Furthermore, it turned out that Red Hulkusagi's actions were being controlled by the entity known as Trigon the Terrible, who normally was an arch-foe of the Titans. The matter was resolved when Usagi, within her own consciousness, applied the Cursed Seal of the Moon, on Trigon, thus creating a fused personality known as "Trigona the Unbelievable". This would be seen as nothing different from when the Gray Hulk used the alias "Joe Fixit", back when the Gray Hulk was a casino bouncer in Las Vegas. Regardless, Ranma was not too happy with having a wife that has a demon entity living inside her, but at least the crisis was over…for now.

On another note, Ranma chose to stay his hand in getting even with Stryker and Madam MODOC, on advice given by Usagi. When he asked Usagi why would she not want to bring those to justice, the only thing she would say that their present position was all a part of a master plan that she could not divulge at that time.

"But when it's time to act, you will have your revenge, if that's what you would still want," Usagi said.

"But why not now?" Ranma said with frustration. "Don't you know what that woman DID to me? What she tried to make me do to you?"

"I do Ranma, but now is not the time for payback. Please, trust me on this one."

Ranma growled with frustration, but relented for Usagi's sake.

And that was that.

A few days later…

Usagi was on the road, heading south towards Okinawa. She was hitchhiking in order to avoid being noticed. And somehow, she could hear the piano instrumental Lonely Man playing in her head…

VROOOM!

A truck pulls up.

"Hey, young lady," said a truck driver. "You want a ride?"

Usagi smiles at the man. She wanted to take some time to think, and to be human for a while. So, after letting Ranma know that she will be taking off for a few days by herself, which allowed Ranma to spend time with Akane, Usagi sets off on the road the old fashion way: hitchhiking. That means NO SUPER POWERS or other means at her disposal. No, the only means of travel will be her feet, and the kindness of strangers.

"Sure, mister," Usagi said, as she hops unto the truck.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be by herself," the driver said, as pulls back onto the highway.

"Oh, I think I can take care of myself," Usagi said, as she peers at her reflection in the mirror, where she could almost see herself as the Delightful Hulkusagi…

"Suit yourself," the driver said, as he speeds off down the road.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it! See you in "The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night"! Later…**


	34. Chapter 34

**SMSTSS 3: The Delightful Hulkusagi! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a "lost tale" so to speak.**

* * *

**_Captured and augmented by an evil version of the Hulk, Usagi Tsukino, the once and future "Sailor Moon", must fight off both strange enemies and the urge to do a lot of smashing! Now believed to be missing-in-action after a terrible battle, Usagi must find a cure to return to her normal state, or be permanently trapped in the form of the Delightful Hulkusagi!_**

* * *

**Part 34**

* * *

Sometime in the near past...

Hulkusagi sighed, as she walked down the street during the height of the Carnival Festival in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Running around barely clothed was no big deal to her, but being presently being a "Gammazon" was, even as everyone around her assumed that she was in "costume". For the most part, Hulkusagi only went out in the open during festivals that allowed for costumes. Thus, as far as everyone else was concerned, the Gamma-irradiated Moon Princess was either an ogre from "World of Warcraft" or an Orion slave girl from "Star Trek"…

"[You want some fruit, beautiful green lady]?" said a local Brazilian vendor.

"[No thank you]," Hulkusagi replied in Portuguese. Having been a Gammazon for years, Hulkusagi was able to obtain much of her own intelligence and disposition. Otherwise, she would have gone wild, either in a destructive or bizarre way (usually the latter).

"[But, tell me, is there a bar I can hang out]?"

"[We have plenty of bars, miss]."

"[Is there a bar that doesn't allow their patrons to slip drugs into ladies' drinks]?"

"[Ah, we do]," said the vendor, as he points to an older and more respectable establishment that was located down the boulevard. "[Three blocks south. Can't miss it. I hear that there is a costume party taking place]."

"[Thanks]," Hulkusagi said, as she tosses a few high-value coins at the vendor.

"[No, thank you, lovely lady]!" the vendor said with a broad smile, although, for the life of him, he didn't understand where the green lady hid her purse in such a skimpy outfit…

With a broad smile, Hulkusagi went on her way.

Meanwhile, the US Department of Defense's "Hulkbusters" unit (a special taskforce that was created solely to deal with Gamma-enhanced threats) and their Japanese counterparts are overseeing the festivals in "The Thunderbolt", a virtual flying fortress commanded by the Hulkbusters' commanding officer General Reginald "Reggie" Fortean (handsome African-American male from the state of Louisiana).

"I appreciate you lending your resources to this operation, general," said General Noriko Tenaka, the head of the JSDF "Special Tactical Unit", which was dedicated towards dealing with monsters, especially the likes of the Hulkusagi, who is seen as an embarrassment to the Japanese government.

"As one monster hunter to another, the pleasure is all mine, general," said Fortean with a nod, as he continued to monitor the Hulkusagi's movements. "Truth to be told, I am glad that I am not the only one who see these Hulks as the menaces that they are."

"Right," Tenaka said. "Due to the fact that resources are being diverted in dealing with the after-effects of the Fukushima Disaster, I do not have the flexibility to hunt down this creature, which is why I am glad your government is lending a hand on this matter."

"Again, the pleasure is all mine," Fortean said. "It's too bad that we can't get your monster out in the open."

"I do not think that will be a problem," Tenaka said. "Based upon the intelligence on the Hulkusagi, trouble always follows in its wake."

"Ah, tell me about it," Fortean said with a nod, remember how an alien super-weapon, called an Omnitrex, tracked down the Red Hulk, Fortean's primary foe, and nearly caused untold amount of damage before finally being subdued. In fact, Fortean himself was almost killed, but had been saved ironically by Red Hulk…

"It's just too bad neither of our people can enjoy the festivals below," Tenaka said.

"Well, maybe not this, but, perhaps if you're visiting the US around the week of Mardi Gras, I can show you the sights in and around New Orleans," Fortean said.

"And if you happen to be in Japan during the week of the Cherry Blossom Festival, likewise," Tenaka said.

"You're serious?"

"I am. I mean, you are asking me out on a date, yes?"

"Heh, I guess I am," Fortean said with a near-embarrassed grin. He then noticed a signals technician glancing towards his direction.

"Sergeant, is there a problem?" Fortean asked.

"N-no, sir," said the technician, as he and his associates went back to work.

"What is the status on our target?" Tenaka asked.

"No change, although we're getting reports that two members of the Justice League International are about to enter the same establishment as our target," said the technician.

"Okay, have our meta-team ready for action," Fortean said with a grim nod. "Last thing we want is a FUBAR situation where civilians are at risk…"

Meanwhile, two members of the Justice League International were heading for the "Flamingo Club", when they ran into their old friend.

"Usagi?" said Ice, as she and Fire stopped in their tracks.

Hulkusagi sighed, as she stopped and then faced her colleagues.

"Hi," Hulkusagi said with a mirthful smile. "What brings you by?"

"Vacation, actually," Fire said. "Actually, I was visiting family and friends, and Tora wanted to come down to Barzil with me for the festival."

"Guy is being Guy again?" Hulkusagi said with a smirk. She was referring to Ice's husband Guy Gardner, senior member of the Green Lantern Corps…

"Actually, Guy is on Oa still," Ice said of her husband. "I had nothing to do, so I came down with Beatriz."

"Oh. Well, are you guys doing anything?"

"We heard that there is a new club in town, where my old 'showgirl' gig used to be," Fire said.

"You used to be a showgirl?" Hulkusagi asked.

"Sure. In fact, it's what got me my job as an intelligence agent for the Brazilian government. You should know that."

"Yeah, well, I tend to block out my 'cloak-and-dagger' days."

"Is it because you had horrible memories?" Ice asked.

"No, it's because of the extra-legal matters that I got mixed up in during the Cold War," Hulkusagi said. "But enough about me…let's have fun."

"On that, I agree," Fire said with a grin.

And, with that, the trio went inside the club…

Meanwhile, deep within the club itself, a little man with dusky, leathery skin sits in his office, which overlooks the club floor. He wore a white suit, red shirt and black tie. And on his ring finger, he wore a ring that had an ancient pictogram of some sort, most likely lost to human memory.

"More souls to play with," said the man who was also the owner of the club, even as he drew smoke from his stinky cigar.

"Sir," said a man, as he entered the man's office. "Thanks to one of our 'street contacts', we believe we have a new…customer that could fill your needs."

The man known only as Kurupi glances over towards his associate, even as he began to stir in his pants. After all, before the Europeans conquered these lands and supplanted the culture of the indigenous peoples, Kurupi was a member of a race of gods known as the Apu, worshipped heavily by the ancient Incan people and the surrounding lands of the rest of South America. Like his fellow gods, he had many names. However, unlike the others, his "heritage" was that of the darker aspects of human existence. In fact, he was of seven brothers whose domains were analogous of the Seven Deadly Sins, with Kurupi representing lust. And with the advent of modern civilization, and the ever-increasing need for instant-gratification becoming the norm, Kurupi, along with his brothers, were becoming stronger than ever.

"And not even the Presence can prevent me from increasing my power over his 'children'," Kurupi said mockingly, referring the deity that is worshiped by Jews, Christians and Muslims."

"Mr. Kurupi?" the associate said.

"Idle chatter," Kurupi said, as he turned towards his employee. "Give this woman her due. I will…follow up soon enough."

"Yes, sir," nodded the man, as he leaves the office.

Kurupi closes his eyes, and extends his senses. He could feel a potent power source, one he had not felt since…since…

"What's this?" Kurupi said, as he tilts his head. "Has she returned…?"

Meanwhile below on the main floor, three friends have a lively outing.

"Woo-hoo!" Hulkusagi said, as she slams down her drink unto the table. She then turned towards a passing waiter.

"Excuse me, dearie, but can I have another?"

"Coming up!" nodded the waiter, as he continues on his way.

"Haven't you had enough to drink?" Ice asked.

"We're just getting started," Hulkusagi said.

"On that, I agree," Fire said. "So…you're stuck like this?"

"I hope not," Hulkusagi said. "I mean, I don't mind being like this per se, but it's hard to go to PTA meetings looking like an ogress or something-"

Just then, the club manager comes up to the table.

"Hello," said the manager. "I hope you ladies are having a nice time?"

"Oh., yes," Ice said. "The food and drinks are wonderful."

"What happened to the old place?" Fire asked. "What happened to Paulo?"

"The previous owner?" the manager asked. "As far as I know, he retired after he sold this place to Mr. Karupi."

"'Karupi'?" Hulkusagi asked. "Unusual name."

"Mr. Karupi is an interesting employer. In fact, he asked me if you ladies would like to have a private room for your party. In fact, only a select few can get to see a special show for his guests."

"I don't know," Ice said, as she looked around the place.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Tora," Fire said. "It'll be less nosy, yes?"

"Of course," said the manager. "Think of it as compliments from the house."

"See?"

"Well, we shouldn't be disrespectful to the host," Hulkusagi said. "Let's do it."

"Then follow me," the manager said.

And thus, the girls follow the manager to the special room…

"I don't know about this," Ice said, as she sat at the table, where there was a small stage in front of it.

"Just relax, will you?" Fire said. "It'll be good."

Hulkusagi wrinkled her nose. There was an aroma in the room that was familiar to her, as scent tugged at an old memory…

"Ladies," said Mr. Kurupi, as he enters room. "I am 'Mister Kurupi', and I want to personally welcome you to my…establishment-"

"I know you," Hulkusagi said, as she stands up. "You're Kurupi of the Apu, the son of Tau and Kerena…"

Pause.

"And the god of lust."

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage, although I do sense a familiarity from you," Kurupi said.

"You know this person?" Fire asked.

"I do. Thousands of years ago, I traveled these lands as Iussaset of Heliopolis, when I came across the Apu."

"Oh, I know!" Ice said. "You were of the Egyptian gods."

"How did you know that?" Fire asked.

"Well, took that annex class where I live, remember?"

"Oh, that's right…"

"Now, I remember you, although you have…changed," Kurupi said. "I don't remember you being an ogress the last time we crossed paths."

"Just like you, I have lost considerable stature as a god," Hulkusagi said. "My appearance is the result of human science, which has allowed me to have tremendous power, even as I have embraced a new role in these modern times…as Sailor Moon."

Hulkusagi tilts her head.

"I don't have to fight you this time around, yes?"

"What did this man do?" Fire asked.

"As the embodiment of lust, Karupi's role was to tempt maidens of their 'virtue'…among other things," Hulkusagi said. "There isn't any love involved in what Karupi does best."

"Oh, my," Ice said.

"So, what is it? Again, do I have to fight you or what? I am the champion of Love and Justice, after all."

"Oh, please," Kurupi said with a smirk. "I've heard of Sailor Moon, and she's a joke."

"Pardon?"

"A 'magical girl' who dresses in a skimpy school uniform? I can respect your role in fighting people like me for the sake of honor and virtue, but you should be taken seriously…"

Pause.

"And what is the point of love in these times anyway? Do you honestly think that these mortals are even worthy of your 'protection'? Do you think they even need or want it? Look around you! This is MY world now, and I had nothing to do with how these events have come about. No, mortals have allowed me to prosper without any of my input, as this world slides into decadence and sin. And as you perfectly know well, we gods will simply form new guises, as reflections of the mortals' zeitgeist…"

Pause.

"So, are you going to fight me because of what I represent, or fight me because it is the only thing that you have left to fulfill your purpose in life?"

Hulkusagi gasped, and sees the futility of her cause…or does she?

"Usagi?" Fire asked.

"You're right. My cause may be futile, but there will always be the need to show others a better way. In fact, the mortals have a saying: 'To do nothing is to allow evil to win'…"

Pause.

"But for now, I will not act against you, not tonight. There are too many people around that could get hurt because of what I may or may not do."

"A wise decision," Karupi said with a nod. "And for that, you and your companions may enjoy my show…"

As if on cue, male dancers appear, ready to perform.

"Until our next meeting, enjoy the show," Karupi said with a bow, before leaving the private room.

Fire turns towards Hulkusagi.

"It's your call," Fire said.

"What should we do?" Ice asked.

"We enjoy the festivals," Hulkusagi said, as she sits back down into her seat. "I guess Karupi is right about one thing, at least indirectly. Mortals do have free will, and even I have to respect that, especially since I know what happens when someone's choices are dictated to…"

Hulkusagi was referring to her awareness of her future counterpart, Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, and how she used her powers to make people happy, resulting in the creation of the Black Moon Family…

"If you say so," Fire said.

"Of course I do," Hulkusagi said. "Let's party-!"

And that was that. For one night, Hulkusagi was her normal self, even as she would have to face the Hulkbusters the next day.

Fin.


End file.
